Knock Back
by SteeleRanger
Summary: Jae Barrington and her sister, Jula decide to visit Middleton Place for an extra credit assignment when they are transported back in time and meet Col. William Tavington. What begins as fun and games, ends up being less than fun and far from any game.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Patriot or any of its characters.

It was early on a friday morning. Getting sleepily out of bed, Jae Barrington looked over at the clock.

_Oh crap, it's six fifteen! I was supposed to be up thirty minutes ago!_

Leaping out of bed, Jae grabbed a clean shirt and the nearest pants she could find.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she muttered, struggling into her clothes.

"Jae, what's going on?" a voice called from outside her room; it was her younger sister, Jula.

"Nothing. I'm going to miss the bus." Jae replied shortly.

"Um, Jae, aren't you driving the truck today?" Jula asked.

"No. Dad took it for the day. I gotta hurry up and get ready for school; the bus will be here in fifteen minutes!" Jae called back from behind the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Jae was sprinting down the block to the bus stop, breakfast bar in hand, where Jula was already waiting. Just as she reached the stop, the bus pulled up.

"Nice one." Jula whispered in Jae's ear.

"I know." she replied with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2:25 in the afternoon. Jae sat hunched over her desk, head in her hands, eyes drooping.

_Come on, let it be 2:30 already! God, US history is so boring!_

"And, before you go to begin spring break, for extra credit, you can go take a daytime tour to Middleton Place and then write a report about what you learned about the founder, Henry Middleton, and his son, Arthur Middleton, as well as some history on the plantation. Now, I understand that tours can get quite pricey, but the school is willing to help pay, should you decide to go."

_Hmm...maybe...I don't need the credit though._

Jae zoned out for another two minutes until the bell rang. School was out and it was Spring break!

"So, you gonna do the extra credit, Jae?"

Jae turned around to see her friend, Sarah, standing behind her.

"Maybe. It isn't as if my family can't afford it; I mean, my parents don't dole out the money freely, but they will give it to me if I'm doing something educational with it; I don't need the credit, but I happen to like the Revolutionary War era. So, I'll see. Maybe Jula will want to come with me. She's such a geek about this stuff. Loves it. What about you, are you going?"

"Can't. I'm visiting relatives over break."

"Oh."

"But hey, Richard Davis told me that the place can get sort of creepy. He says that there are ghosts, and rooms in the House Museum part of Middleton Place that will take you back in time if you're not careful."

Jae scoffed.

"You really don't believe him, do you?"

Sarah frowned and replied, "Well...not really, no. But I still think it would be creepy. I mean, the place is over two hundred years old."

"And that's what makes it creepy? Sarah, _that's_ what makes it interesting!"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Jae, you are so weird."

"I know." Jae replied with a laugh. "Are you still coming over tonight to watch movies?"

"I'm totally there!" Sarah replied with a smile. "I'll call you before I leave to let you know I'm on my way."

"Alright. I'll see you then!"

Jae finished packing her backpack and went to go find Jula before heading out to the busses.

_Hmph! Ghosts and rooms that transport you back in time! Laughable. What will you dream up next, Richard? Computers that suck you into their screens?_


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP!

Jae's alarm clock went off; it was approximately 7:30 in the morning. She reached over to hit the snooze button.

_Why did I set my stupid clock today? It's Saturday...oh, yeah; I'm going to Middleton Place today._

Jae groaned.

_Well, at least I won't be going alone..._

"Jula! Get up! It's time to get ready!" Jae called from the doorway of her sister's room.

"But Jae, it's Saturday." replied Jula sleepily.

"Jula, we're going to Middleton Place. You can sleep later."

"Oh, right."

"Don't tell me you forgot already. You were totally psyched about it yesterday."

"Oh I didn't forget; I just didn't think we'd be going right when the tours started."

"Well I have to work later today, so there was no other time we could do it. Now get up."

"Fine, punk." Jula replied. "Who's driving?"

"Mom. Dad is going to need the truck for another day or so. Now hurry up."

"I'm hurrying. God!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8:55 when Jae and Jula arrived at Middleton place.

"Do you girls want me to stay, or do you want to just call me when you're finished researching?" their mother asked as they got out of the car.

"We'll call you." Jula replied.

"Alright, I have run some errands, but my phone should be on. I'll see you two later."

"Bye, Mom." said both of the girls in unison.

"Alright, let's go pay and get in!" said Jula excitedly.

"And I thought you were tired." replied Jae.

"Yeah, well... that was earlier. _This_ is Middleton Place."

Jae laughed.

"Yeah, it sure is! Now let's go and get in!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Interesting oil paintings... I can't believe it; they actually date back to the 18th century... It's too bad that the House Museum is the only remaining part of the original mansion that once stood. _I wish I could have seen what it looked like back then..

Jae stood observing an oil painting of Henry Middleton. Slowly, the painting began to shift, as if peeling back the layers of age it had endured, but she did not notice.

"I wonder if Jula has seen this yet. It's a very fine piece of work." Jae muttered quietly to herself. "I should go get her."

But as she turned to leave the room, Jae noticed that something about her surroundings looked different..._rooms in the House Museum part of Middleton Place that will take you back in time if you're not careful..._

_Could it be?_

"Nonsense. That's stupid." Jae chided herself, and left the room.

"Jula? Jula, where are you?" Jae called as she wandered through the house looking for her sister.

_Odd. Where has everyone gone off to?_

Leaving the House, Jae went back out on to the grounds, where she found an exceedingly large group of people standing outside; it was night time.

_Uh, I wasn't staring at the picture for that long. At least I don't think so._

"Jula?" Jae began to get worried. "Jula this isn't funny anymore! Jula, where are you!"

Suddenly, Jae felt an ironclad grip on her shoulder as someone took hold of her and turned her roughly around.

"Will you stop your yelling already!" hissed an angry voice from above her head.

Looking up, Jae stared up and met a devilishly chilling pair of icy blue eyes; she'd seen these eyes before, in her history book at school. True enough, she had never really taken in the picture, but she never forgot the cold, unhappy, life-freezing gaze; it belonged to Col. William Tavington, of His Majesty's British Green Dragoons.

_Don't be stupid. That's not Col. Tavington. He's probably a reinactor. And if he is, he's definitely playing the part..._

However, before she could take in any more of him, her thoughts were interrupted by his sharp voice.

"Are you deaf? Stupid, perhaps? Now answer me: What in God's name are you doing here, dressed in...in..._scandalous-looking trousers _ and a _shirt_, not a dress? And as if that isn't enough, you're yelling at the top of your voice, disrupting some of our guests!"

Jae's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open.

"_Sir_, I lost my sister, and am trying to find her. I'm sorry for upsetting you and your _guests_." she replied, getting annoyed.

The reinactor's eyes narrowed.

"Forget it, I'll just use my phone."

"Phone? _What _are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

Jae looked at him and began to laugh.

"Come on, cut it out."

"Cut what out?" he demanded, grabbing my arm.

"Oh come on, drop your act."

The reinactor growled, "That's it, you're coming with me!"

He began to drag Jae forcefully away, towards a more secluded part of Middleton Place.

"Col. Tavington?" a man who spotted them asked as Jae was being pulled along at a breakneck pace. "Who is she?"

"No one you need to worry about captain. She's just being an irritating little brat. Nothing I can't handle."

_Colonel Tavington...Colonel Tavington? Is everyone always so in character here, or... Oh my god! No! This so can NOT be happening to me! I'm stuck in the 18th century!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer 2: Mary, Braden, and any other characters not owned by _the Patriot_ but in the story _Behind the Ice,_ belong to SteeleRanger. Do not use without permission. Also, the characters of Jae and Jula are co-owned by SteeleRanger and Obsessed-1; again, do not use without permission.

"There, I'll be back for you later. And don't even think about trying anything!" Col. Tavington hissed, shoving Jae hard into one of the rooms in the large estate of Middleton place and slamming the door; there was a soft click; he had locked it.

"Great, just great.." Jae said angrily to herself, hitting the door with her fist. "What am I going to do now?"

"Sit there and not disturb the peace." replied a sharp, English-accented voice from beyond the other side of the door.

"Shut up, jerk!" Jae shouted irately at Col. Tavington, who laughed a short, low, wicked laugh.

"Ass!"

Jae began to back away from the door, expecting the colonel to come bursting through the door, but all she heard was the thud of booted footsteps retreating down the hall and the slight ring of spurs.

_Great! I get knocked back over two hundred years, and then as if that's not enough, I get locked in a room by the Butcher!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Jae? Jae, are you still here?"

Jula rushed about the House Museum, looking for her sister, nearly knocking over an elderly woman in the process who gave her a dirty look.

"Sorry, I'm looking for my sister." Jula said quickly before frantically heading off to another one of the rooms that she hadn't checked.

Entering the room, Jula paused momentarily to glance at an oil painting of Henry Middleton.

"Nice painting." she muttered to herself. "Never mind, I can't be thinking about that right now, I have to find my sister."

Jula was just about to leave the room, when she spotted a black spiral notebook lying on the ground.

_That's Jae's.. She's got to be here._

"Jae? Jae, are you here?"

Silence.

"Jae, this isn't funny anymore! It's been an hour already!" Jula shouted, her voice wavering with panic.

Picking up her sister's notebook, Jula started out of the room, not noticing that with each step she took, the room and the House were changing around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jae stared up at a clock in the room she had been locked in; it read eleven.

_Great, and how long do these things last? The least he could have done was give me some food if he knew he was going to be gone that long. And damn it, I gotta go to the bathroom..._

"William, why are you being so hard on her? She was just looking for her sister."

Jae perked up at the sound of a female voice coming from the other side of the door and down the hall.

"She was being disruptive. And look at her clothing! Scandalous!"

_Col. Tavington... _

"Let go of me, you punk!"

_Jula! She got here! But, how?_

"William, stop treating her like an animal; after all, if she's not lying, it isn't as if she has anywhere else to run off to."

The female voice again.

"That's true, Mary, but how do we know she isn't lying?"

_Mary... I think that was his wife's name...Cool!_

"If you want my opinion, and I know you value it, I do not believe she is lying. You do have her sister in one of these rooms, do you not?"

"You have my sister! You have Jae!" Jula practically shouted with excitement.

"Yes, Mary, I have her sister."

"Then let her see her."

Quickly, the sound of several footsteps approached Jae's door. There was a click and the colonel flung the door open, shoving Jula inside and closed the door, locking it yet again.

"Jae!"

Jula ran over to her sister and wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Thank god you're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jae replied, relieved to see her sister.

Suddenly, Jula broke away from the hug and punched her sister on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for!" Jae demanded.

"Don't you ever go wandering off like that again! I was looking for you for an hour!"

"Sorry. But I only went into one room."

"Yeah, and ended up over two hundred years back."

Jae laughed mirthlessly.

"Well at least we're stuck here together."

"You're telling me!" Jula replied with a laugh. "Not to mention, you'll have one heck of a report if we ever get back!"

"Yeah.." Jae replied

_..If we ever get back..._


	4. Chapter 4

"William, you don't have to be so hard on them." Col. Tavington's wife chided him softly as they left the two girls locked in one of the rooms at Middleton Place. "Can't you see, they're perfectly harmless."

"You know no such thing, Mary. We have no idea who they are; they're not even dressed properly." replied Col. Tavington stiffly. "I'm going to hold them captive, at least until I know more about them. I don't care how lost they may seem, I'm not taking any chances."

"William, they're just two young girls!" Mary said firmly, grabbing a tight hold of the colonel's left forearm.

"I don't care, Mary!" Col. Tavington replied angrily, pulling away from her. "Stay out of this!"

"No, William, I won't! You took a chance with me; a chance that could have ruined your career. And look where we are now. Why can't you take a chance with them?"

"Darling, that was different." replied the colonel quietly. "Yes, you were also my captive, but the _circumstances_ were different."

"William please, just ease up on them." Mary pleaded.

"Mary, how can you be so trusting?"

"Because, _William_, I was in a similar position; and I don't need to tell you that you are a terrifying enemy. I understand your concerns, but please, don't be so hard on them."

"No, Mary. I will not be lenient. I don't care that they're young girls and that they're frightened. Until I get some form of information on them, they will be treated no differently then they are now." Col. Tavington replied, glaring slightly at his wife.

Mary fixed the colonel with an icy stare, her emerald eyes glowing brightly in anger.

"Very well, _sir_, have it your way."

With that, she swept soundlessly away from the Col. Tavington's side, descending down a flight of stairs at breakneck pace.

The colonel stared after, wondering if he should follow, but decided to wait until Mary's temper cooled.

_Women..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I gotta go!"

Jae lay in a corner of the room, curled up in a ball.

"You okay Jae?" Jula asked.

"No, it's been way over an hour, and I have to pee!"

"Isn't there a chamber pot around here somewhere?"

"No, I checked already, before you got here."

"Damn."

Just then, there was a clicking sound at the door; the knob turned, and Col. Tavington's wife stood in the entrance.

"Can we help you with something?" Jula asked in a slightly confused voice, cocking an eyebrow.

"No.. Is something the matter with your sister?"

"No, she... we couldn't find the chamber pot." Jula finished, her face slightly pink in embarrassment.

Lady Tavington rolled her eyes, muttering something about her husband under her breath; then, composing herself, she gave Jae and Jula a wan smile.

"Follow me."

"Are we allowed to?" Jula asked.

To this, Lady Tavington laughed softly and replied, "What my husband doesn't know can't hurt him."

"What if he finds out?"

The colonel's wife shrugged.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now come with me. We'll get a chamber pot for your sister, and we'll also find something suitable for the both of you to wear."

"Thank you so much!" Jae cried, leaping off the floor. "Now, where's the chamber pot?"

"Down the hall, fifth door on the right is mine and William's private chamber; you'll find one in there; but please, do be quiet. Our son is asleep."

Jae gave a quick nod and headed quickly and quietly down the hall to finally relieve herself.

Several minutes later Jula and Lady Tavington came into the room.

"Feeling better Jae?" Jula asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes." Jae replied.

"Is my son still asleep?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Well then, while my little Braden is still asleep, we'll get you two fitted into some dresses."

"Do we have to wear corsets?" Jula asked.

Jae sighed, rolling her eyes.

_Duh, Jula. It's sort of a part of the undergarments._

Lady Tavington cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, but not tonight; it's late, so I'll get some nightdresses for you two as well."

Jula sighed.

"Great, now I won't be able to breathe. "

"Jula, shut up!" Jae hissed. "At least we're not wearing them tonight."

Lady Tavington smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, the corset's won't be too tight." she said. "But let's hurry, lest William should return early back here and find you two in our chamber."

"But, you said nothing would happen to us." Jae commented slowly, beginning to get nervous.

"No, nothing will happen. But I do not wish to see him in anymore a surly mood than I have to." Lady Tavington replied calmly.

Jula nodded.

"Good point."

"It is, isn't it?" said Lady Tavington, walking over to a wardrobe and pulling out a blue dress. "Here, Miss Jae, you look about my size. Try this on."

"Thank you. And, you may just call me Jae if you like."

"Alright." Lady Tavington replied with a nod. "Here are some undergarments and a corset to go along with the dress. Now, being as your sister is significantly taller than you and I, I'll have to look elsewhere for her things, so, If you don't mind, please stay here, and I'll be back shortly."

"Alright, that's perfectly fine." Jula replied. "See you when you get back."

After Lady Tavington left, Jae and Jula took some time to take in their surroundings.

"Wow, Jae, their room is huge." Jula whispered. "And check out the four-poster. Dark mahogany with crimson velvet curtains, and pressed creme colored sheets. Talk about aristocracy."

Jae nodded.

"I know. There's not a single thing out of place here. Even Col. Tavington's paperwork on his desk is in a neat, orderly stack."

"Perfectionists, no doubt."

"Yeah, but they were probably raised that way." Jae replied, pulling on the nightdress.

"Would you like me to assist you with the buttons in the back?" Lady Tavington asked, stepping into the room.

"Sure, thanks."

"Miss Jula, here are your dress and your undergarments. I'll assist you with the buttons when you're ready."

"Thank you. You may call me Jula if you like."

"Thank you." Lady Tavington replied.

Just as both Jula and Jae were finished getting dressed into their nightdresses, Lady Tavington's son awoke and began to whimper; quickly and quietly, she walked over to his cradle, which was to the right of the four-poster, and picked him up, rocking him back and forth until he calmed.

"So, this is your son." said Jula, walking over to Lady Tavington.

"He certainly is. But he doesn't look like me; no, his looks are his father's. Even his eyes aren't mine."

Jae smiled, but her smile quickly dissipated when the door opened yet again and Col. Tavington stood framed in the doorway, glaring angrily at them.

"Mary..."

"William, I was simply getting them some decent clothing to wear. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Do they have what they need then?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you girls come with me." he said stiffly, turning to Jae and Jula.

They nodded, and followed him wordlessly out of the room, down the hall, to the room he had first locked them in.

"You'll stay here for the night."

Jae nodded wordlessly and followed her sister into the room; Col. Tavington closed the door, locking it behind them.

"God, he's an ass." Jae muttered to her sister.

"Yeah he is. But then again, they didn't call him the Butcher for nothing."

"I don't know what his wife sees in him."

"Well, you know what they say: opposites attract."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, at least he left the candle he was carrying with us; so, at least we can find the bed."

Jae laughed.

"It's just a _little _late."

"You're telling me."

"Well, Jula, let's settle in. After all, we've got nothing better to do."

"What about your report?"

"Forget the report, I'm tired."

"Me too. All this _history_ has me totally worn out. I'm too worn out to even really freak out, but that will come tomorrow."

Jae chuckled.

"Yeah, well, let's just go to bed, and maybe we'll wake up away from all of this."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"Hey, don't ruin my dream!"

"Whatever, Jae. Good night."

"Night. See you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

It was half past five in the morning. Jae awoke cold and shivering.

_Damn it Jula, you took all the covers!_

"Hey, Jula.."

No answer.

"Jula.."

Silence.

"JULA!"

"What! I didn't do it! I swear!"

Jae rolled her eyes.

"Jerk. You took all the covers."

"Sorry. Here."

"Never mind, I can't sleep. I'm gonna get dressed."

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed."

"Uh, I don't think so." said Jae.

"Oh really?" Jula challenged. "Watch me."

"Jula, somehow I think everyone here gets up early. It's the British army."

"Great, my whole weekend of sleeping in, gone straight down the drain." Jula replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, well, so is mine, if that's any comfort. But somehow, I think I'm gonna like this whole experience."

"Yeah, I guess we could learn something. Although, I would rather pass on the corsets."

"Definitely." Jae replied with a laugh. "But I don't think that's going to be an option."

"Too bad."

"Well, like I said, I'm gonna get dressed, and I'll need you to help me with the corset."

"And what about your hair?" Jula asked.

"Oh...I haven't thought about that..."

"Hey, Col. Tavington has to unlock the door anyway."

"I don't know about that, Jula. With the way he looked yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if he left us in here until we died and then finally unlocked the door to take our rotting corpses out." commented Jae slipping out of her nightdress and pulling on her underclothing.

"Yeah, but what about his wife?"

"I don't know. I think he's already caught on to her."

"But that doesn't mean he'll stop her.."

"Still, even she didn't seem like she wanted to test his already seriously lacking patience. I mean, it's like MIA; he doesn't have any." said Jae, reaching for her corset. "Jula, help me out with this."

Once Jae was dressed, she helped her sister with her corset.

"Well, Col. Tavington's wife certainly has good taste." Jula muttered, facing a mirror as Jae laced up her corset.

"You're telling me. The green dress matches your green eyes, and the blue one matches my grey ones."

Jula smiled.

"I know."

Suddenly, there was a clicking noise at the door and Col. Tavington opened the door.

"Come with me. My wife will help you with your hair and then you will meet me down in the banquet hall for breakfast."

Jae nodded and made her way towards the colonel, followed by her sister.

"Well now, you two look lovely this morning." Col. Tavington murmured, a twinge of menace hidden in the undercurrents of his voice as Jae and Jula came to stand before him.

"Save it." Jae replied. "We know you don't like us."

"Now why would I think that?" asked the colonel sarcastically.

Jae made to comment but Jula grabbed her arm.

"Jae..."

Col. Tavington raised the corners of his mouth in a smirk.

"Follow me..."

Jae, Jula, and the colonel left the room and walked down the hall towards his private chamber, where Lady Tavington stood outside the room waiting for them.

"Here they are." announced Col. Tavington unceremoniously .

"Thank you, William." his wife replied, a smirk twitching at the right corner of her mouth.

The colonel stepped toward his wife and muttered severely in her ear, "I'm really not very pleased with you right now, do you understand?"

Lady Tavington smiled and gave him a mocking kiss on the cheek.

"The feeling is mutual, darling."

Col. Tavington narrowed his eyes, glaring at her, and she rolled her own in return.

"God I'd piss myself if he looked at me that way." Jae muttered in Jula's ear.

"Yeah, no crap." Jula replied.

"Jula, Jae, are you ready?" Lady Tavington asked, turning to the girls.

"Yes."

"Alright, follow me then; we're going into one of the washrooms."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how are you this morning?" Jula asked as Lady Tavington helped her get her dark brown hair into a colonial-style bun, while Jae, stood waiting, her black hair already done up in the latest style of the time.

"I'm well, thank you. And you?"

"The same, considering. It is kind of scary though. At least my sister is here."

Lady Tavington nodded sympathetically.

"I understand."

"How is your son?" Jae asked.

"He just got fed before I met you this morning, so he should be pretty content for his father to watch."

"That's good."

"Um, Lady Tavington?" Jula asked.

"Yes?"

"Look, I'm sorry if we caused any trouble yesterday. We just..."

"I understand. It's perfectly fine."

"But Col. Tavington still doesn't seem to happy about it." Jae remarked.

"Well, he isn't, but he'll just have to adapt, and he will. In the meantime, my apologies for his surly behavior; after all, you two aren't the only ones to blame; he and I had a bit of a _disagreement_ last night."

"Oh, well, we're sorry anyway." replied Jula.

Lady Tavington smiled.

"Your apology is accepted. Now that your hair is finished, let's go down to the banquet hall shall we?"

Jula giggled.

"Sound's like a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Just a reminder; even though this story contains characters from Behind the Ice, events and sequences are going to be different. This is a different story._

Jae, Jula, and Lady Tavington headed downstairs to the banquet hall, where they met Col. Tavington and Braden.

"Wow, he's certainly in a better mood than when we saw him last." Jae whispered to Jula, as she glanced over at Col. Tavington, who was holding Braden smiling at him, and kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah, no moron here." Jula replied. "Where did he go?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back as soon as he sees us."

"Hello, William." said Lady Tavington, walking over to her husband. "How is Braden?"

"Perfectly content." replied the colonel. "I changed him shortly before coming down here."

Lady Tavington nodded in response.

"Mary, I apologize for this morning, as well as last night. I was just upset, that's all."

"I know you were. And I apologize as well; I didn't exactly make things any better."

Col. Tavington cast his wife a small smile; then he turned his gaze to rest on Jae and Jula.

"Good morning, sir.." Jae said a bit uncertainly.

"Good morning." replied Col. Tavington emotionlessly, his features assuming their typical cold look, yet it wasn't quite as cold as the night before. "Take a seat; there are three empty chairs next to me, as my captain is not feeling very well and will not be present today at breakfast."

"Thank you, Colonel." Jula replied.

Taking a seat next to her sister and Lady Tavington, Jula stared somewhat nervously around at the officers sitting at the table. Some were eating, others conversing; but it seemed that the majority of them were staring at her and her sister. Jae seemed to notice this too and leaning over to Jula, she whispered, "Hey, do I have "idiot" written on my forehead or something?"

Jula wanted to burst out laughing, but instead, hid it in the guise of sneezing into the kerchief placed at her spot at the table.

"Shut up, Jae." she whispered back.

"Well, it appears that we have new guests at the table today."

Jae and Jula looked towards the head of the table to see Lord Gen. Cornwallis taking a seat.

_Great, more attention...just what we need..._ Jae thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Col. Tavington, would you like to introduce our new guests?"

The colonel inhaled somewhat sharply.

_No, not really..._

"Please pardon my interruption, sir, but Col. Tavington has hardly had the time to even get to know our names. After all, we only _arrived_ here late last night." commented Jae.

"Jae, what are you doing?" Jula whispered, but Jae ignored her.

"So, for everyone's benefit, my name is Jae Barrington, and this is my sister, Jula."

Many of the officers nodded.

"It's nice to meet you and your sister, Miss Barrington." commented Cornwallis. "If I may, I would like to request an audience with you two this morning after breakfast to _discuss_ some issues that have been called to my attention since your arrival."

Jae whipped her head around to catch a glance at Col. Tavington, who was smirking almost evilly at her.

_Oh no, you di' in't ! Did I mention that you were an ass?_

Turning back to the lord general she gave a forced smile and replied, "Yes sir, it would be a pleasure."

"Splendid! I shall see you in my office in thirty minutes."

Jae nodded and gave him a forced smile.

_Splendid...splendid my butt!..._


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty-five minutes later, Jae and Jula had finished their meal.

"I guess we should ask someone where the lord general's office is." muttered Jula, wiping her mouth with a kerchief.

Jae sighed in exasperation.

"I guess so."

Sidling up to Col. Tavington, who was leaving the banquet hall, Jae asked, "Please sir, will you direct my sister and I to Lord Cornwallis' office?"

"Well, I suppose so." Col. Tavington drawled.

Jae rolled her eyes.

"Not now. I'm not in the mood, and I don't have the time. Just give me the damn directions."

Col. Tavington quirked an eyebrow, an amused smile creeping up the corners of his mouth.

"Well you're a fiery one. Alright, his office is just outside the banquet hall, down the hall next to the main set of stairs; it's the first room on your right."

"Thanks." Jae replied shortly, and was about to go back to her sister when the colonel grabbed her arm, holding it in a vicegrip.

"Just a warning to you, Miss Barrington; I might find your.._ attitude_ amusing at the moment, but you had better watch your tongue, or believe me, you _will_ receive some _serious_ consequences from not only me, but other officers as well."

"What about Lady Tavington?" Jae asked.

"What about her?" replied Col. Tavinton with an edge of sarcasm.

"Well, she seems pretty strong willed. How come she gets away with it?"

"Mary is my _wife_; not to mention, she's your superior; she can fend for herself, and, if need be, she'll use a pistol to do it. Anyway, everyone here knows that if they're going to say anything offensive to or about her, they'll have _me _to deal with. _You_, on the other hand, aren't so lucky."

"Well thanks for pointing that out." Jae replied edgily. "We'll just be going then."

"Very well then.."

Jae walked back over to her sister, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out of the banquet hall to Cornwallis' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice called from the other side.

Upon entering Cornwallis' office, Jae and Jula took careful note that everything in this room was perfectly in its place.

_God, what is up with all these perfectionists! Stupid army!_

"Take a seat, ladies." said Cornwallis gesturing to a couple of chairs across from a large desk he was sitting at.

"Thank you, sir." Jula replied.

"So, let us begin. Apparently, yesterday night when you two _arrived_ here, you were, as Col. Tavington put it, "scandalously clad" in what he remarked as being very odd, provocative clothing; yet it looked like nothing he had ever seen before. He mentioned trousers, but they were of a foreign material, as well as shirts, but their design, like the trousers, was also foreign."

"And..."

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say here is where are you two from? And where do your loyalties lie?"

"Milord, with all due respect, it would be very difficult to explain to you where we came from, maybe less difficult seeing as you obviously have noticed differences between the people of your society and us, noted in the way we were clothed yesterday; but it would still be difficult just the same. Yet, we do have loyalty to you and your men, and I hope that will suffice enough for us to stay, at least until we can find a way home." replied Jae politely.

"You don't know the way home?" Cornwallis asked.

"No, milord, we don't, it's rather complicated; in fact, this whole situation is complicated, and we would be better off just not explaining it to you but allowing you to find out bit by bit." said Jula.

"Oh? And how, do you suppose, we will find out?"

"We're really not quite sure." Jae admitted. "However, if things go the way we want them to, you should be finding out some things about us very soon."

"So please, try not to be offended by our lack of answers at the moment, you'll get them, we promise." added Jula.

"Alright, very well. You two look trusting enough. However, during your stay, you are not permitted to leave the grounds, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Jae and Jula replied in unison.

"Also, being as they already know you at least a little bit, I am placing you in the care of Col. Tavington and his wife, Mary. You will follow all of their wishes; if not, they have the authority to discipline you in whatever way they see fit."

_Great...boot camp... _Jae thought to herself.

_The lady is fine...but why him?_ thought Jula bitterly, but replied, "As you wish."

"Yes, as you wish." added Jae. "After all, my sister and I are guests here."

"And as such, it is necessary that we find you two some suitable quarters to stay in." replied Cornwallis. "In the meantime however, this meeting is over, and you are free to go."

"Thank you sir."

Stepping out of the office, Jae and Jula walked briskly up the main set of stairs, talking animatedly when suddenly, Jae ran into something solid.

"Oh, so you're the new arrivals." a snotty voice from above drawled.

_Great... O'Hara..._


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, _General.." _Jae said, trying to keep her temper from flaring.

"Why good morning, _Miss Barrington_." the general commented. "I do hope you and your sister are fairing well..."

"We are, thank you." Jae replied flatly. "But we really have to be-"

Jae was cut off as the general interrupted while looking her up and down with a perverse glint in his eyes; "Well, perhaps, Miss Barrington, you would like to join me for a _private_ supper this evening?"

"Gross!" Jula piped up suddenly before she could stop herself.

"I beg your pardon?" O'Hara asked furrowing his brow.

"Jula!" Jae hissed.

"Oh come on Jae, don't tell me you really want to go with _it_ to a _private_ supper!"

"Well, Jula, you're right-"

O'Hara gasped.

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry dude, she's right, I'm not going." replied Jae with a hint of a smirk.

"Dude?"

"Yeah, dude; d-u-d-e, dude!" Jula snapped.

Gen. O'Hara inhaled sharply and hissed, "Well, I've never seen a pair of guests behave so impertinently, and I _will_ be telling your advisors!"

"Good luck with that, I don't think they'll care." said Jula.

"Oh, and why might they not care?"

"Because, they just won't." Jae replied. "Now get out of my way, you over-powdered snot!"

"Oh no you don't." hissed the general, blocking their way.

"O'Hara!" a sharp voice barked. "What the bloody hell is going on! Get away from the ladies!"

Jae, Jula, and the general turned to see Col. Tavington striding towards them, an irate look on his face as his eyes glittered dangerously when the sunlight hit them.

"Dear, dear, Colonel, I do hope you remember who your superiors are; because with formality like yours, it's hard to tell."

"Don't talk to me about formality, you overgrown, over-powdered rat!" snapped the colonel.

"Excuse me!"

"Get out of my way!" Col. Tavington growled grumpily, shoving the general aside.

"Colonel, you will be hearing about this later! Your insubordinate behavior is absolutely unacceptable; you _will_ put an end to it!"

"Absolutely!" replied the colonel sarcastically over his shoulder as he continued to head up the stairs.

"Arrogant bastard." muttered O'Hara, his powder-white face growing red in rage.

"I heard that!"

"Oh, shut up!" shouted O'Hara up the stairs; his angry outburst was met with a low wicked laugh from further up the stairs.

Jae and Jula stifled their laughter with their hands.

"What are you two laughing about!" snapped the general.

Jae laughed out loud.

"Dude, that's one of our _advisors_! Can you guess who the other one is?"

"His wife, perhaps?" replied O'Hara sarcastically.

"Heck yes!" said Jula excitedly.

O'Hara, positively fuming with rage stepped aside, allowing Jae and Jula to pass.

"Very well, _ladies_, but next time..."

"Next time, there won't e a next time!" replied Jula.

"Yeah, she's right, you were cooked before you hit the grill." added Jae.

"Why I-"

"See you later, _General_." Jae cut him off mockingly and made her way up the stairs.

"Yeah, bye _dude_."

With that, Jae and Jula left an open mouthed, red-faced and staring O'Hara on the stairs and finally made their way upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why hello, girls. If you could, please try to be quiet in here; William is working on reports." Lady Tavington greeted Jae and Jula at the door of her and Col. Tavington's private chamber.

"Sure." replied Jae. "Anyway, good morning."

"So, how did your meeting go with the lord general?" Lady Tavington asked, picking a whimpering Braden up from his cradle and rocking him back and forth in her arms.

"Awkward." Jula replied.

"What did he want to know?"

"Oh, just where we were from, how we got here.." Jae replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"And what did you tell him?"

"Not much. Just that we were loyal and that we couldn't exactly tell him where we were from because the situation is complicated."

"Really?" Lady Tavington cocked an eyebrow. "How complicated?"

"Um..."

Jula stared at Jae.

"Well, maybe you'll believe us..."

"Yes?"

Jae took a deep breath.

"Lady Tavington, we're from the year 2005."

"Really now..."

Lady Tavington gave them a mildly surprised look.

"Hold on." Jae said quickly and ran off to the room where her and her sister had stayed the night before and grabbed her cell phone from the bag she had brought with her to Middleton Place.

"Here." she said re-entering the Tavingtons' chamber. "Look at this."

Jae held out her cell phone.

Lady Tavington gasped softly as she took the small electronic device from Jae and held it in her hand.

"What is this?"

"It's a cellular phone." replied Jula. "We use them to converse with people. Unfortunately, it won't work here though. There's no service. But I'll explain that later."

"What's going on you three?" Col. Tavington suddenly spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"William, you might want to come here and look at this."

"Look at what, Mary?" he asked getting up from his desk.

Lady Tavington held out the phone to him and he took it from her, eyes slightly wide, his left eyebrow slightly raised in curiosity.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"Sir, you were right in suspecting us." Jae said softly. "Were not exactly from here. Well, we are, but we're from the future; the year 2005, to be exact."

"My god.." Col. Tavington whispered softly.

"We are loyal, though." Jula added.

"Colonel, we know what will happen in this war." said Jae gravely.

"The end results, you mean?" Lady Tavington inquired.

"Yes." Jula replied.

"You won't like what happens." Jae whispered.

Lady Tavington's brow furrowed with concern.

"Thankfully, I have my history book with me." Jae added quickly to ease some of Lady Tavington's anxiety.

"What do you mean?" Col. Tavington asked tensely.

Jae looked up at him and smiled.

"Colonel, I believe we may be of some very valuable use to you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Really, how so?" inquired the colonel, taking Braden from Lady Tavington and holding him in his arms close to his chest.

"Well," Jae began, "since I have my history book with me, Jula and I could show it to you; that way, you would know what was to happen before it did and prevent certain things from happening, and by doing so, alter history to the favor of the British."

"Hold on though, Jae, there is a catch."

"What is it?" Jae asked her sister.

"This can happen only provided that your book _hasn't _unwritten itself."

"What are you two trying to say?" questioned Col. Tavington. "What happened to us at the end of this war? What was the result?"

"The _colonials_ won." Jae replied in a flat voice.

"Yeah," Jula replied, "But it must have been some fluke or something. The only reason they won was because the French actually _did_ show up towards the end of the war and saved the colonials' butts. However, if things work out, we can change that..."

Jae nodded and said, "Let me go get my book.."

Disappearing from the room for two minutes, Jae returned, book in hand, with a smirk on her face.

"Check this out, sir. I think you'll find some very important information in here."

"It's all there?" Jula asked excitedly.

"Yup."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Col. Tavington walked out of his chamber, smirking from ear to ear.

_And the lord general thinks he knows everything... Well, we'll just see about that..._

"So, did we help you out?" Jae asked coming out of the room behind the colonel.

Col. Tavington nodded.

"Yes. Yet, I would prefer to keep this between your sister, my wife and I."

"No prob." said Jula, coming up to stand behind her sister.

"We didn't really plan on sharing it with anyone, at least not yet." said Jae. "But Cornwallis might have to find out..."

"Not yet he won't. He doesn't need anything more to hang over me."

"True. But what if he gets suspicious of us?" Jula asked.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to keep your profile low; and if he finds some things out, which, unfortunately, I'm sure he will, you'll just be sure that he doesn't know as much as we do."

"Wow, you are arrogant, aren't you?" said Jae.

Col. Tavington shrugged as his wife came up to stand next to him, holding their son as she looked up at her husband and smiled, shaking her head.

"Yes, you are an arrogant devil."

"Sorry, I can't seem to help myself."

Jae rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, you can watch Braden while William goes to camp to see his men."

"Where will you be?"

"Resting." she replied simply. "However, since Braden has already had his nap, he'll want to be up, so if you two could just watch him for a couple of hours, it would be much appreciated."

_Great, and if we mess up, we're totally dead. This isn't just any kid. This is Butcher Boy's kid.._

"Sure, no problem." said Jula.

_No problem? Jula, are you nuts!_

Lady Tavington smiled.

"Thank you."

_No wonder Col. Tavington listens to her..._

"I'll bring some of his things over to your chambers; I heard from William, who had a brief _meeting_ with Cornwallis after he met with you two, that you'll be receiving new ones, but you won't receive them until later this evening."

Jae and Jula nodded.

"Alright, we'll be waiting there for you then."

Jae and Jula went to their room and waited for Lady Tavington to meet them with her son.

"Great, we're dead." Jae hissed.

"Uh, why?"

"Jula, don't you get it? This is Col. Tavington's son! If we screw this up, we'll be having a morning appointment with the gallows!" Jae practically shouted.

Jula shrugged.

"Jae, you're too paranoid. He's just a baby; he can't even walk yet. How much trouble will he really get into. Besides, even if things do get a bit _difficult_, the lady is nice enough. She's not going to fry your head in a pot if you can't stop him from crying."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hello?"

Jae and Jula turned to see Lady Tavignton standing in the entrance of their room, holding Braden and a couple of blankets.

"Here he is. There are a couple of toys wrapped in the blankets for him. Oh, and by the way, he's crawling now, so you might want to watch where he goes."

Jae nodded.

"Alright, no problem."

Lady Tavington smiled, handing her son to Jae, setting the blankets and toys on the bed, and replied, "Thank you. It will be so relieving to have some time to rest."

Jula laughed softly.

"Glad we could help."

Lady Tavington nodded and left the room.

Jae stared down at Braden, who stared up at her with his father's icy blue eyes.

"Well here we go.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour passed.

"He's not so bad." Jae commented as she watched Braden crawl around on the floor. "Even crawling, he's not getting into anything."

"That's cause we have nothing for him to get into."

"True... hey, put that down buddy!"

Braden had grabbed hold of Jae's cell phone and was chewing on the antenna.

Jula took the phone from him, handing him one of his blankets, of which he began to chew on the corner.

"Gross, baby drool!" she said, handing the phone to sister.

"And you think I want it?" Jae asked.

"it's yours."

Jae took the phone, holding it with her fingertips, and set it down on the bed.

Jula smirked, but her smirk quickly disappeared when she looked over and saw Braden chewing on a book she had put in her sister's bag. Quickly, she took the book him and handed him his blanket, but he only stared at her, as if silently demanding to have to book back.

"Dude, you gotta stop hangin' out with your dad; you're starting to act like him. Now stop lookin' at me like that."

Picking Braden up, Jula began to spin him around in her arms. He giggled.

"Aww, he's so cute when he does that!" said Jae.

"Yeah, he is!" Jula replied with a laugh.

Just then, Braden made a gurgling noise and spit up on her.

"Ok... that's _not_ cute!"

Jae laughed.

"It looks nice on you."

Jula rolled her eyes and Braden smiled.

"Twerp."

"Well, we definitely know whose son you are." said Jae, walking over to Braden and her sister with a cloth. "Here Jula."

"Thanks." she replied in a flat voice.

Braden gurgled and spit up again on the cloth. Jula wrinkled her nose.

"Jae, is there another cloth?"

"No, but I can go find one."

Leaving the room, Jae went to go find a cloth.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" a voice whispered softly in her ear.

Jae jumped and whirled around, only to meet the gaze of Gen. O'Hara.

"Oh, it's _you_."

"Listen," O'Hara said forcefully, placing his hands firmly on Jae's arms, "I'm willing to give you a second chance.."

"Why? Can't you see that the game is already over?" Jae replied. "You lost. Now let me go."

Jae tried to wrench out of the general's grasp but he held her fast, pulling her even closer to him.

"I know your little _secret_, Miss Barrington, did you really believe you could hide it? I saw you the night you arrived, and I thought you looked a little..._out of place.._"

"Let go of me!"

But O'Hara only held her closer, his face less than an inch from hers as he leaned forward in an attempt to kiss her, but just when his mouth touched hers, Jae bit his lip, and the general pulled away howling.

"You little..."

Jae smirked.

"I know."

"You devilish brat!"

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going."

Jae pushed past the general and continued on to find a cloth for her sister.

Five minutes later, she arrived back in her room where Jula was chasing Braden around and under the bed.

"Man, do you have any idea how much work he is?"

"Yeah, that's why I don't want kids. Although I have to admit, I'm kinda starting to like the little guy. He must have his dad's _charm_, or whatever you call the colonel's villainous appeal. Not that I'm attracted or anything. I'll openly admit that he's very good looking, and I do like the villainous characteristics. But he's already married, and way out of my league on the age factor."

"True enough. Well, it's your turn now. Have fun!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Lady Tavington had arrived to pick Braden up, both girls were flagging on energy. However, both of them had to admit that they had enjoyed watching him. Sure, he could be a handful at times, but he was just as equally amusing with his little antics and facial expressions. Not to mention, his piercing eyes held an interest all their own. And now, he was finally tired out.

"Here, my lady." said Jula handing Braden to his mother.

"Thank you. I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you two."

"Oh no, not at all." replied Jae with a smile.

_Honestly, the kid is already starting to grow on me..._

"Well, again, thank you, and if it isn't too much to ask, I was wondering if you could watch him again tomorrow."

"No problem." replied Jula.

Lady Tavington smiled.

"Very well, it should be at around the same time tomorrow."

Jae nodded.

"Alright. Sounds great." she replied.

_Now, what are we going to do?_

"If you two desire to do so, you may wander around and explore the estate for a couple of hours. Just be sure not to get in the way of any of the officers, and stay on the grounds."

Jae raised her left eyebrow slightly.

_Well, she's creepy; mind reader..._

"Alright, thanks." Jula replied.

Lady Tavington nodded and left the room with Braden.

"So, where do you want to go?" Jula asked her sister.

Jae smirked.

"Camp."

"Jae. do you want to die?" Jula asked. "Col. Tavington is there, and somehow, I don't think he'd like us showing up while he's working."

"He doesn't have to know."

Jula sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, I blame you."

"Ok, just as long as you come."

"Well I'm not going to sit around her all day!"

"I know. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Jae and Jula left their room, went downstairs and walked outside.

"Great, guards." said Jula in a flat voice, glancing around at the many red-coated soldiers standing around on the grounds, arms shouldered.

"So? What are they going to do to us?"

"Jae, you are _so_ asking for it."

"Yeah well.."

"Come on let's go; those guards bug me when they stare at me."

Jae nodded and replied, "Okay; I think I can remember where we're supposed to be."

"You'd better.."

"Yeah, I do; it's over this way, but it's going to take a while to get there on foot. Better get some horses."

"Yup, guess so."

Jae and Jula went down to the stables; luckily there were a couple of horses not being used, so they saddled them and rode off to camp. Once at camp, they tethered the horses to a tree and then went looking for the colonel.

"Jae, why are we looking for the guy if we don't want him to see us?" Jula asked.

"We aren't looking for him; well, not exactly. We're just.._ seeing_ what he's up to."

"He's probably working with his men, beating the crap out of some unfortunate recruit, or working on something stupid like reports." Jula replied.

"So? Even if he is doing something as stupid as writing reports, it would still be cool to see what he's up to. And besides, this way, we can get a taste of camp life."

"Oh right, like you care. Jae, I'm telling you, we're gonna get our butts kicked."

Jae rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jula, live a little."

"Jae, I _do_ live, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"He's not going to kill us."

"Yeah, whatever. He may have liked the information we presented to him, but somehow, I still think he'd fry our heads if he caught us here."

"Yeah, and then, he wouldn't get any more information."

"Jae, you missed the point by like, ten miles! He already has what he needs, and if we get into trouble today, we couldn't take it from him 'cause we'd already be dead. Plus, even if we _did_ manage to still have our heads by the time he was through with us, he's got a very good memory, and the book is in _his_ room."

"Yeah well, we're not going to get into trouble, alright?"

Jula rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Jae... Hey look, there he is!"

Jae glanced over to her right and saw Col. Tavington standing about one hundred yards away, sword fighting with one of his men.

"Let's get closer." said Jae excitedly.

Jula rolled her eyes at Jae, but crept closer with her sister, staying close to the trees.

"Watch your footwork, Andarton..." the colonel advised, as he easily blocked the soldier's advance, slashing downward with his blade while moving forward and backing the soldier towards the woods where Jae and Jula were hiding.

Jae grabbed her sister's shoulder and backed them a bit further into the trees.

"Ashby!" Col. Tavington barked. "Step in and help Andarton out!"

Jae and Jula watched as a tall, muscular man with silver hair stepped forward and began to sword fight with the colonel in an attempt to get him away from Andarton. Col. Tavington fought off the two soldiers with easy, fluid motions, even managing to trip Ashby over a root and send him crashing just feet away from where Jae and Jula were hiding.

"Ahhh!" Jae yelped but Jula covered her mouth and backed them both even further into the woods behind some bushes.

"Shut up!" she hissed in Jae's ear, taking her hand off her mouth.

"Who's there?" a voice hissed.

_Oh crap! Col. Tavington_..Jae thought frantically, crouching low in the bushes with her sister.

Col. Tavington walked towards a clump of bushes. A smirk played across his lips, but instead of walking any closer to the bushes, he walked away, barking at his men to get into line and stand at attention as he went.

Jae let out a soft sigh of relief.

_Thank god..._

Waiting until the colonel and his men had moved away from the area, Jae and Jula snuck off, back towards the horses they had borrowed, and rode back to the estate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, around five in the evening, while Jae, Jula, and Lady Tavington were sitting and conversing in the Tavingtons' quarters, Col. Tavington arrived back from camp, giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek in greeting, and then looking over at the girls with a strange glint in his icy eyes.

"Hello, girls."

"Hello, Colonel."

"So, what did you two do today while I was gone at camp?"

"Well, we watched Braden.." Jula said, slowly averting her gaze from the colonel to look at the ground.

"Really? Did you do anything else after that? Wander around the grounds, perhaps?"

"Yes, we did do a bit of that." Jae replied somewhat uncomfortably.

"Well, I hope you didn't go to _camp_; because unless I say otherwise, you're restricted from doing so.." the colonel finished, a wicked smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

Lady Tavington's eyes narrowed and Jae went pale.

_Damn, he knows..._


	12. Chapter 12

"Stupid colonel.." Jae muttered angrily as she proceeded down the stairs with her sister to where the food for the officers was prepared.

"Jae, we're lucky we only got this."

"Yeah, well I _hate_ cooking. And now I have to do it for an entire week!"

"Don't be stupid, Jae. Even _you_ know he's being lenient."

"So?"

Jula rolled her eyes and the two continued on down the stairs and down a hall to where the kitchen was. Once there, they were greeted by a woman who looked to be in about her early twenties with slightly wavy brown hair.

"Am I correct in assuming that you two are the ones who Col. Tavington sent down here to work with us?"

"Yes, you are correct." Jae replied grudgingly.

"Very well then, my name is Victoria; come in and we'll get you started."

Jae and Jula stepped into the kitchen where a number of servants were already hard at work preparing the officers' meal.

"Now, you two are getting off a bit easy today because we are already half-way through preparing the food."

Jula nodded.

"Alright, what do we do?" she asked.

"Well, you can help cook a couple of roasts."replied Victoria thoughtfully.

Leading Jae and Jula over to a counter, Victoria showed Jae and Jula the roasts.

"Take these and put them in the ovens over on the other side of the kitchen. Be careful not to burn yourselves, but more importantly, _don't_ burn the roasts; there's nothing worse than an upset officer. While the roasts are cooking you two can come with me to tidy and prepare the banquet hall for supper, but make sure that you are aware of the time so you can return back here to take the roasts out."

Jae and Jula nodded.

_This is gonna be interesting..._

"Alright, you may begin."

"Yea.." Jae muttered sarcastically under her breath as she and Jula took the roasts and carefully placed them in the fiery ovens.

"Let's go Jae."

Tidying the banquet hall and preparing it for supper proved to be surprisingly daunting work for Jae and Jula.

"I hate this." Jae hissed as she attempted to straighten out the table cloth on the banquet table while Jula set the chairs in position.

"You're telling me." replied Jula in exasperation. "Everything has to be perfect. Perfect! As in nothing out of place by even the slightest fraction of an inch! Good god, who takes the time to notice these things anyways? If it were me, I'd just eat."

"Yeah, me too." replied Jae.

"Look, Jae, I've got to go check on my roast; you should probably come too."

"I'll be there in a bit. I want to finish straightening this out and then put the plates down; then I'll come."

"Alright, but like Victoria said, make sure you don't burn it."

Jae nodded and continued on with her work while her sister left to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Jae had finished straightening out the table cloth to the perfect length and had set the table to its exact measurements.

"Well now, that's done.. I'm forgetting something..."

_The roast!_

Jae swept out of the banquet hall and sprinted as fast as her dress would permit her to do so all the way to the kitchen, where black smoke was curling out of one of the ovens.

_My roast! I burnt it!_

Jae looked at the oven in dismay as her sister stalked up to her, an impish grin on her face.

"Nice Jae, real nice."


	13. Chapter 13

Two hours later, it was time for supper; Jula cleaned herself up and prepared to go into the banquet hall to eat, but Jae stayed behind in the kitchen.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going out there!" she said, wiping her hands off. "I'm going upstairs to our room and not coming out until forever!"

"Oh come on Jae, it's not like you blew anything up. You just burnt a roast."

"_Just_ burnt a roast? Jula, with my luck, that roast will be served on the colonel's end of the table."

"Yeah, well, if you're not there, then he'll know for sure who burnt it, whereas otherwise, he would have to guess."

"He only has two options; I didn't see anyone else burn theirs."

"Not true Jae, I think I saw someone else burn theirs as well, but I think they may have thrown it out."

"Well it's a bit late for that now! There won't be enough roasts if we don't use mine."

"Yeah, true..."

"Jula, can't you say anything even _remotely_ consoling?"

"Um.. it could have been worse?"

Jae rolled her eyes.

"Very funny."

"Thanks." replied Jula with a smile.

"Oh great, I hear voices coming from the banquet hall. They must already be filing in for supper."

"Probably." Jula replied. "Look, you might as well just come out; you're already going to get it either way, but like I said, it will be more obvious if you don't go."

"Fine." Jae replied in a flat voice.

_But I like living!_

Jula smirked and handed her sister a large plate with the burnt roast on it.

"Here you go! Now go set this on the table."

Jae's face went red; tossing her sister a dirty look, she reluctantly left the kitchen and entered the banquet hall where the servant Victoria spotted her and with a smirk said, "Go set _that_ on the far end of the table, near Col. Tavington."

Jae gulped, trying not to look too embarrassed and walked up next to the colonel, who was smiling cruelly at her, and set the roast in front of him.

"Well well, Miss Barrington, do we need to brush up on our cooking?" he purred maliciously.

"I didn't do it.." Jae lied through gritted teeth.

"Which explains your beautiful, _crimson_ face perfectly."

Biting her lip to keep from saying anything vulgar, Jae rushed out of the banquet hall and went upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her when she got there.

_God I HATE him!_ she thought angrily, taking a large glass vase of flowers and throwing it against the wall where it shattered.

Seconds later, there was a knock on the door and Lady Tavington stepped in, a stern yet slightly concerned look on her face.

"I heard that." she said softly. "And you woke my son with it; Jae, this really isn't the way to go about things if you're upset with something. It's quite childish."

"Sorry.." Jae mumbled, still obviously upset about the roast incident.

Lady Tavington sighed.

"Jae, what happened? Why are you so upset?"

"I burnt a roast." Jae replied softly. "I didn't mean to; and Col. Tavington had fun pointing it out!"

Lady Tavington cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Look, I know I should have gone in to check on it, but I wanted to finish setting things up.."

"I see... Well, I'm not going to say that it was right of William to point you out, but it is something typical of him to do. Just try not to take offense to it, even if his humor is a bit.. _insulting_. I could tell him to stop, but it wouldn't do much good. Just ignore him, or, if you can, stop him in his tracks with a remark of your own."

Jae looked at Lady Tavington in mild surprise.

"Won't I get in trouble?"

"It depends on how you do it. I never really got into any trouble when I did. I've received threats from him, but that was about it."

"Yeah, well, you're his wife."

"So? William likes a fiery banter. It doesn't matter who the other person is unless he truly detests them. And I can assure you, though you might annoy him a bit, he doesn't detest you."

"I don't know. I still don't like the idea of verbally retaliating on him."

"If it's done correctly, you won't get in trouble; just make sure you are witty enough to cover all of his counters in order to win, and in all honesty, there aren't many who can do that. Now, I'm not giving you permission to argue with him whenever you desire; I just want you to know that no one here is going to cover for you any longer, so you have to learn to cover for yourself when necessary."

Jae nodded but was silent.

_Ok, cover my own butt.. I'm used to that.. I do it all the time at home... _

"Thanks." Jae replied. "I think I'll be going to get something to eat."

Jae headed out the door and downstairs to the banquet hall, where an empty seat next to Col. Tavington awaited her.

"So, you have decided to join us then." Col. Tavington whispered in her ear. "I thought you had died of embarrassment."

Jae smirked.

"Nope, still here. Could you please pass the roast?"

Col. Tavington raised an eyebrow, looking slightly surprised, but passed her the roast.

"You have got to be nearly emaciated to even think of eating _that_." he said with an air of disgust, taking a sip of wine.

"Whatever. I _cooked_ it, I eat it."

"Yes, you cooked it... past well-done." Col. Tavington sneered.

"Well then, at least you know it's cooked. I mean, who knows how well the other stuff's been cooked; if it's not done enough you could get some horrible nasty bacterial disease and die. Well ok, you won't die right away..."

Some of the soldiers, including Col. Tavington, stared at Jae at the mention of 'bacterial disease'.

"Yeah like, there could be worms in it or.."

"Shut your mouth, right now!" hissed the colonel in a tight voice, placing a hand firmly over Jae's mouth.

Jae smiled evilly behind his hand and licked it. Col. Tavington pulled his hand away, glaring contemptuously at her, while she returned his glare with a sweet smile.

_I win._

"Aright, _Miss know-it-all_, if you're so _correct_ about the burnt roast being better than the others, eat it." Col. Tavington hissed in Jae's ear, taking his hand off her mouth and wiping it on a cloth.

Jae's smirk quickly evaporated.

_OK, scratch the 'I win'._


	14. Chapter 14

"Well?" Col. Tavington hissed impatiently.

"Fine." Jae replied shortly and took a piece of the roast, cut it up as best as she could. Then, she took a small piece of meat and stuck it in her mouth.

Crunch, crunch, crunch!

Jae gave the colonel a forced smile.

"Delicious..."

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes.

"Liar."

"Oh really, why don't you try it then, _Mr. Ego_." Jae shot.

The colonel bristled.

"Go on, try it."

"No." Col. Tavington replied disgustedly.

"What? Is your rep too big for some burnt roast?"

Glaring daggers at her, Col. Tavington grabbed a slab of burnt roast, cut it up, and put a piece of meat in his mouth.

CRUNCH!

Jae watched the colonel chew the roast, an odd look on his face as if he were about to spit it out; but he didn't. Gulping it down, he gave her his trademark smirk.

"Shut up." Jae whispered, and then took another bite of burnt roast, swallowing it down with some difficulty.

Then, she glanced over at the colonel and smiled. By now, several soldiers, including Gen. O'Hara, had caught on to what they were doing and had started watching, eagerly waiting to see who would win this little _battle_.

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes, reaching for an even bigger piece of roast than the one he had eaten before and stuck it in his mouth, chewed quickly and swallowed.

"Your turn.."

"Thanks..."

Jae grabbed a slice of roast, slightly smaller than the colonel's and stuck it in her mouth, nearly choking on the size and taste, but managed to get it down. Then, before he could, she grabbed another piece, stuck it in her mouth, half-chewed it and swallowed.

"Mmmmm..."

"Oh no you don't..."

Col. Tavington grabbed the plate with the roast, reaching for a new slab of burnt meat and ate the whole thing, swallowing it down easily without the aid of any drink.

Jae snorted, grabbing another slab of meat as well, and shoved it in her mouth, swallowing quickly.

Col. Tavington nodded; then spying an enormously large sized slab, he reached for it but was nearly thwarted by Jae, who also reached for the same slab, sticking her fork in it at the same time he did.

"Don't even think about it.." he warned.

"Too late, my fork's in, dude."

Grabbing his knife, Col. Tavington stuck it into the slab and pulled, freeing the slab, and wolfed it down.

"Jerk." Jae mumbled, grabbing a smaller slab and stuffed it in her mouth.

Then, while Col. Tavington was still chewing on the large slab of roast, she quickly started to finish the pieces of roast already on her plate, while waiting for him to finish his large slab. He did, and was just about the start on the pieces of roast still on his plate when a female voice from behind whispered harshly, "William, do stop eating that! It's burnt, and your stomach will have a war with you if you continue."

Jae and Col. Tavington looked behind them to see Mary standing just inches away from them, her mouth in a scowl and her hands on her hips.

"You too Jae, spit the meat out.."

_Great, there goes the fun..._

Turning to face Col. Tavington again, Jae noticed that he was smirking at her. He had swallowed his meat.

"Jae, spit it out, now." Mary said sternly.

Grudgingly, Jae spit her meat out into her table linen.

"That's better.." said Lady Tavington, taking a seat at the table.

Jae looked down at her plate as her stomach gurgled.

_Damn it! He won... I don't feel so good.._


	15. Chapter 15

"I hate him.." Jae muttered angrily to her sister as she sat in the washroom vomiting into a pail. "Look at him, he isn't even sick, and he ate more than I did!"

Jula peeked outside the washroom to look at Col. Tavington. Indeed, he looked completely healthy as he held his son while conversing with his wife and Capt. Bordon. Suddenly a gurgling retching noise came from inside the washroom. Col. Tavington looked past Jula at the washroom and smirked. Jula rolled her eyes and went back inside the washroom.

After several more minutes of purging herself of the roast, Jae left the washroom with her sister, who then left to help finish cleaning things up in the kitchen.

Wandering down the hall, Jae was suddenly stopped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Feeling better?" Gen. O'Hara inquired.

"I'm fine. Go away." Jae replied, trying to remove his hand from her shoulder.

"You know, Miss Barrington, from the way you behave around Col. Tavington, bantering with him at every chance you get, it would appear that you harbor feelings toward him, and you know how _sinful_ that would be. Harboring feelings towards a married man, who, not to mention, is nearly old enough to be your father. It almost makes you seem like a little wanton whore.."

"I don't _harbor_ any _feelings_ towards Col. Tavington, you disgusting rat!" Jae snapped, placing her hand on O'Hara's wrist, trying yet again to pull his hand off her shoulder. "And I'm not a freakin' whore! In fact, you're closer to being a whore than I am!"

The general's face contorted in anger and he struck Jae across the face. Jae stumbled back, but quickly regained her senses and struck him back with equal force, sending O'Hara reeling backward in shock.

"What, didn't think I would hit you back?" she shot. "Now get out of here!"

"You _will_ pay for this!" the general hissed, holding the side of his cheek.

"Yeah, whatever. Go away, lest you want to get slapped again!"

Narrowing his eyes in rage, Gen. O'Hara shook his head and advanced towards Jae. She smirked.

"You just don't learn very quickly do you?"

Quickly and fluidly, Jae brought her hand up and slapped the general again, using her nails to dig into the flesh of his cheek, drawing blood.

"You evil, disrespectful..."

"Save it and get your barely-there butt out of here!"

Holding his now bleeding cheek, Gen. O'Hara stumbled down the hall and out of sight.

"Very nice marks you left on him."

Jae yelped in surprise and turned around, finding herself nearly pressed up against Col. Tavington's chest. He smiled impishly down at her.

"Oh, it's _you_..." Jae said in disgust, pulling herself away from him.

"Yes, it's _me_." Col. Tavington replied smoothly.

"Unfortunately.."

"So, do you _harbor_ feelings towards me? And I ask this in all sincerity, with no perverse connotations. Because if you do, I _will_ throw you out of here.." the colonel finished in a serious tone, his face becoming its usual unreadable mask.

"Oh yes, _lots _of _feelings_!" Jae shouted. "But attraction isn't one of them! However, loathing is! God, you're so arrogant! Why would I ever harbor any positive feelings towards you! Honestly, I don't even know how your wife does it!"

Col. Tavington's eyes narrowed as white-blue rage swirled within them.

"I believe you have some cleaning to do in the kitchens. Get to it.."

"I will!"

With that, Jae left the colonel in the hall and stalked all the way to the kitchen to clean up.


	16. Chapter 16

"What took?" Jula asked as Jae came into the kitchen.

"_Men_..." Jae replied curtly.

"Ok... Um, yeah, I'm finished cleaning, so I'm going to find out where my room is and I'll meet you upstairs when you're done."

Jae nodded and began her part of the cleanup, while Jula left the kitchen and stepped out into the hall.

"Well well, if it isn't the nicer one of the two Barrington sisters.."

Jula whirled around.

"Eewww! What are you, and what happened to your face?" she asked Gen. O'Hara in disgust.

The general pursed his lips into a thin line, inhaling and exhaling in an attempt to keep himself calm.

"I had a bit of an _incident _with _your_ sister."

Jula smirked.

"What, did she clobber your perfectly powder-white face? 'Cause if she did, that's pretty sad considering she's only like five foot two and you're a lot taller than that. Not to mention, you're a soldier... a pansy of a soldier, but a soldier just the same."

Gen. O'Hara went red in the face.

"Ohhh, you look so cute when your face gets all red!" Jula exclaimed in a mocking babyish voice.

O'Hara looked at her in confusion.

"Stupid. I was joking. But you _do_ look absolutely hilarious."

"_Hilarious_?"

"You know, funny, amusing..."

"Oh, so that's what you think? That my red face is funny, amusing?" O'Hara practically yelled.

"Dude, you don't have to get so uptight about it. God.."

"Well I _will_ get _uptight_ about it, so you'd best cease your childish behavior!"

"Or what?" asked Jula, putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you really want to know?" the general asked, backing Jula up against a wall and standing less than an inch away from her.

Jula rolled her eyes.

"Dream on and let me go."

"No, I don't think so. You two have give me enough trouble."

"Yeah, well if you don't let me go, I'll give you more."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"Like this." a female voice said from behind the general.

Gen. O'Hara turned to see Lady Tavington standing behind him, glaring while Col. Tavington stood next to her, placing a hand protectively on her shoulder as he gave the general an icy stare.

Slowly, the general backed away from Jula who gave him an impish smile.

"Get out of here, O'Hara, before I make mincemeat out of you!" Col. Tavington threatened in a low deadly voice.

"Have it your way.." replied the general before slinking away down the hall.

"Are you alright?" the colonel asked Jula.

"I'm fine."

Lady Tavington sighed in relief.

"Stay away from him." she said. "You and your sister both, stay away from him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You may go now." Victoria told Jae, who was still cleaning dishes down in the kitchen.

"I don't want to."

"Alright, suit yourself."

Jae stayed in the kitchen, taking her frustration out in her cleaning until nearly everyone had gone. Then she left and went upstairs.

"Hey, we got our rooms." Jula said, meeting Jae outside the Tavingtons' quarters. "They're right next to the colonel's."

"Figures. He wants to keep an eye on us."

"So? Personally, I'm kind of glad he's been put in charge of us."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, I have to agree." replied Jae with a sigh. "He's a complete jerk, but there is something to be said about having him around when there are idiot perverts like O'Hara skulking about. I mean, I can fend for myself if I need to, you know that; we both can, but people like O'Hara still kind of freak me out sometimes."

"Well duh, he's a perv, and people like him are known for being creepy." said Jula.

Jae nodded.

"So, do you want to show me the rooms?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, come on."

Jula led Jae into the room to the right of Col. Tavington's quarters.

"Here's your room."

Jae followed her sister into a large room, furnished with a desk, two armchairs and on the far left wall, a large four-poster with crimson curtains and creamy white sheets.

"Wow, it looks just like his, minus the fact that his looks like it's been lived in for a while. Not messy of course, just lived in."

"Yeah, I know. Mine looks almost the same except for the fact that my bed is on the opposite wall, and the curtains are emerald instead of blood-red." Jula replied.

"Whatever; my room at home didn't even look this nice."

"Neither is mine. God, it's only a _little_ obvious that this place is run by the aristocracy.."

Jae laughed.

"No wonder Col. Tavington is so freakish about keeping things in order."

"You're telling me."

"Jae, Jula.."

The girls turned and saw Lady Tavington standing at the entrance to Jae's room holding her son.

"Would you mind watching Braden for a bit? William has raids tonight, and I'm going to the washroom to bathe."

"Sure." Jula replied.

"Thank you." Lady Tavington replied, handing Braden to her. "I should be no more than fifteen minutes."

"Alright."

With that, Lady Tavington left the two girls alone with Braden.

"So, little dude, what do you want to do?" Jula asked.

Braden stared at her and then suddenly burst out crying and screaming.

"It's okay, your mom won't be gone very long." Jula said, rocking him back and forth in an attempt to calm him, but he continued to scream.

"God!" cried Jae, covering her ears.

_Someone press the mute button on the kid!_

Braden continued to scream and cry for another ten minutes until there was a sudden sound like that of passing gas; then he calmed down and even started to laugh.

"Oh man! He reeks!" Jae said holding her nose.

"That's because he just let one!" replied Jula, trying to hold Braden away from her. "You take him."

"Uh, no, not until he's done smellin' like rotten eggs!"

"Fine..."

"Dude, Jula, just set him down on the floor."

Jula nodded, setting a smiling and laughing Braden down on the floor, who began crawling toward Jae's bed.

Jae followed Braden to the bed, where he grabbed at the frame in an attempt to stand up.

"Hey Jula, look over here." Jae whispered to her sister.

Braden pulled himself up to a standing position. Then looking back at the girls, he tried to let go, but fell down.

"Oh.. I sort of hope he's tried this before, because it would be a shame for his mom and dad to miss it."

"I think he has. In fact, I just remember that Lady Tavington told me while you were still cleaning that he's been doing it for the past month, but he still can't manage to stand without anything; she says that though he'll probably be an early walker like his dad, he still prefers to crawl."

Jae nodded.

Suddenly Braden screamed as he tried to climb up on the bed frame to get on top of the mattress.

"Hey buddy, don't hurt yourself now." said Jula playfully, picking Braden up and setting him on the bed.

Braden stared at her with icy eyes.

"Ok, sorry if I'm injuring your pride by helping you... Man, you're just like your dad."

Braden smiled.

"Then again, maybe not..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Lady Tavington came to collect her son.

"Hi." Jula greeted her at the door. "Come in and take a look at Jae and Braden."

Lady Tavington gave Jula a curious smile and stepped into the room.

Jae was lying on the four-poster sleeping, propped up on some pillows with Braden sleeping on top of her, his head nestled in her neck.

"Charming.." Lady Tavington whispered with a soft laugh.

Jula walked over to her sister and shook her softly.

"Jae. Jae wake up."

"Mmmm?" Jae muttered sleepily.

"Buddy boy has to go."

"Oh.. okay..."

Carefully, without waking him, Jae handed Braden to his mother.

"Thank you again for watching him."

"You're welcome." replied Jula.

"We don't mind." Jae added.

"Good night, you two; Jae, here is the key to your room; your sister already has hers."

"Cool, thanks." Replied Jae. "See you in the morning, bright and early."

Lady Tavington groaned in mock exasperation and then chuckled.

"Of course. I shall see you then."


	17. Chapter 17

It was midnight. Col. Tavington and his men thundered through the woods atop their horses towards a plantation house. It would be the last and most important house that he and his men raided for the evening, for it belonged to Benjamin Martin's sister-in-law, who was caring for his children while he was gone at war.

As they reached the house, the colonel ordered his men to dismount and fan out on the property to search for the Martins. Then remembering what he had read in the book Jae had shown him, as well as what she herself had told him, an evil smile curled the corners of his lips and he ordered a group of men with him into the house. Stepping the house, Col. Tavington stopped and gathered his men around him, giving them their orders in an almost inaudibly silent voice.

"They're in the cellar. Andarton, Ashby, Alford, and Barclay, go into the cellar, find them, bind them, and bring them to me. Bordon, there is a boy under the table; be careful, he is armed; shoot him, but don't aim to kill; then bind him and bring him to me as well."

"Yes sir." the men replied in unison.

Col. Tavington walked into the main hall of the house and waited for his men to finish their tasks, smiling to himself as he quietly paced the hallway.

_If all goes as planned, I've got to remember to thank Jae and Jula when I get back..._

Two minutes later, there was the sound of yelling and struggling, followed by a single gunshot and the sound of rope being tied and knotted around something.

_Well, Bordon has done his job..._

Another minute later, Bordon brought the now bound and limping boy into the hall to meet his superior.

"Tsk tsk, little _boys_ like you should not be allowed to bear arms, especially in a house such as this one. someone could get.. _killed_." said Col. Tavington mockingly, leering down at the boy.

The boy lunged at him, but it was no use. Col. Tavington was much larger and stronger than him and he grabbed him by the throat, throwing him so hard against the wall, that he lost consciousness.

Five minutes later, Andarton, Ashby, Alford, and Barclay re-appeard, and with them, the rest of the members of the Martin family, including his sister-in-law. All were tightly bound and gagged. Col. Tavington smiled maliciously.

"Take them to the horses. They are to come with us."

Col. Tavington followed his men out of the house.

"Fire the house!" he ordered.

Within seconds torches were being thrust into the air onto and into the beautiful plantation house, beginning its fiery destruction. Suddenly, there was a gunshot, and Col. Tavington turned to see the silhouette of the legendary Ghost rearing on a horse in the fog. Immediately the predatory instincts began to take hold, but instead of following Martin and his men, he ordered his men to ride away from them, shooting only if they followed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was half past one when the colonel and his men arrived back at Middleton Place with their captives in tow.

"Bordon and Ashby, take them to the prisoner holdings." he ordered. "The rest of you are dismissed for the rest of the evening."

Col. Tavington made his way to the estate and upstairs to his room, where he found his wife and son sound asleep. Quickly and quietly he grabbed a towel and some bathing things and headed to the washroom. After five minutes of a cold bath (he didn't have the time for a warm one), Col. Tavington wrapped himself in the towel and headed back to his quarters, getting dressed in a fresh clean set of nightclothes. But before going to bed, he lit a candle and walked over to his desk, taking Jae's history book out of one of its drawers.

Flipping through its pages, a smirk crossed his face and low evil laugh rumbled from deep in his throat.

_The plan is in motion_.._. History is re-writing itself..._


	18. Chapter 18

It was half past two in the morning. Rain had begun to beat mercilessly on the windows of the estate. Lightning ripped through the sky and thunder growled hungrily. A storm was brewing. Yet all was quiet at Middleton Place. That is, until a particularly loud rumble of thunder sounded in the angry skies and Mary Tavington awoke with a start, eyes wide, breathing shallow and erratic.

"Just a storm." she said quietly to herself, shaking her head and shivering slightly as she looked out the window across from the four-poster, which had begun to rattle.

Then, noticing a sudden warmth next to her, she looked over and saw Col. Tavington sleeping soundly beside her.

_Where is the logic with you, William? You'll startle awake at the smallest of sounds, yet are able to sleep through a storm.._

Another loud rumble of thunder sounded and lightning flashed against the window pane, lighting the room. Braden awoke, screaming and crying in fright.

"Shh... It's all right, darling.. everything will be all right..." Mary cooed, taking her son in her arms and rocking him back and forth; she looked over at her husband, who was still asleep, and rolled her eyes.

Carefully, Mary got back into bed, still holding Braden, and pulled some of the covers away from the colonel, wrapping them around her and her son. Col. Tavington shuddered slightly at the sudden loss of cover over his upper body and awakened.

"Love, you took the covers again." he mumbled sleepily.

Mary snorted and replied, "And with good reason; the little one is frightened."

"Oh.."

Col. Tavington looked down at Braden, who was whimpering in fright in his mother's arms.

"Here, hand him to me." said the colonel softly, holding out his arms.

With a quick nod, Mary handed Braden over to Col. Tavington. Then she lay back down and closed her eyes.

Braden looked up at his father, fright still reflected in his eyes. Grabbing a blanket from near the foot of the bed, Col. Tavington wrapped it around his son, holding him close to his chest and softly humming to him until he fell asleep. Then, with a small smile, Col. Tavington gently kissed Braden's forehead and leaned back, propping himself up on some pillows and fell back asleep with his son in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jula? Jula, are you there?"

"What are you doing, Jae?" Jula asked her sister sleepily, slightly sitting up in her bed.

"It's freakin' storming out there.."

"Uh, so?"

"So..."

"Oh, I get it.." said Jula slowly, a smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth as she looked over at her older sister. "You wuss."

"I'm not a wuss!" hissed Jae indignantly.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed; Jae jumped a foot in the air and scurried over to her sister.

"Wuss." said Jula.

"Shut up!" Jae snapped. "It's not like sudden flashes of light and loud sounds are normal."

"Give it up sis, you're a freakin' wuss.."

"Whatever.. can I crawl in?"

"Yeah, come on in."

"Thanks." replied Jae in relief.

"No biggie.." said Jula. "Good night, er morning.. aw, forget it. Just.. see ya at a decent hour."

"Yup." replied Jae with a smile. "See ya."


	19. Chapter 19

"Colonel? Colonel, wake up!"

Col. Tavington awoke with a start, nearly knocking his sleeping son off his chest.

"Damn, Bordon, it's just _you_." he muttered grumpily, re-positioning Braden, who was still asleep on his chest before looking over at Mary to see that she was still asleep.

Capt. Bordon smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Sir, Benjamin Martin, has sent a couple of men here. Apparently, he wants to negotiate the return of his family.."

"This early; it's half past four in the morning. And in this weather?" Col. Tavington asked in an annoyed tone, yawning as rain beat against the windows.

"I believe so."

"Well then, take the men into one of the studies downstairs near Cornwallis' office and I shall meet with you as soon as I am decent."

Bordon nodded and left the room.

Col. Tavington turned to his wife and gently shook her awake.

"William, it's too early. Please, another hour..." she mumbled into her pillow.

"Come now, Mary, wake up. I have to leave for a meeting." said the colonel, shaking her a bit more forcefully.

"Alright, I'm up.." she replied sleepily, rising into a sitting position. "But who in their right mind requests a meeting with you this early?"

"Some rebel." replied Col. Tavington, handing Braden to her. "I don't know how long it will take, but I should be back before breakfast."

Mary nodded vaguely in response, holding her son as she watched her husband struggle into his uniform and queue his hair before leaving the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Then she put Braden back in his cradle and went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jae, you took the freakin' covers.." Jula mumbled sleepily. "Jae.."

"Give me the cookie.." Jae mumbled into her pillow.

Jula tossed her sister a confused look.

_Talking in her sleep... again..._ she thought before a wicked smile played across her lips.

"JAE!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Jae jumped, falling out of bed and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow.."

Jula laughed.

"Great, thanks a lot, loser.."

"Whatever.."

Jae rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

"I'm going to my room."

"You do that."

"I will. That way, I won't get scared out of bed."

"Have fun."

"Shut up."

Jae left her sister's room, and was just about to open the door to her room when Col. Tavington came out of his quarters, and walked down the hall towards the stairs at breakneck pace.

_Ok, what's up with him? I mean, god forbid he should be up this early in full uniform..._ Jae thought before smirking mischievously. _Hmmm..._

"Jula, get dressed!'

"Why? It's not even five yet."

"Look, Col. Jerk Face just came out of his quarters and I want to see what he's up to."

"Who cares if he left his quarters? I'm going back to bed."

"Jula, I'm tellin' you, he didn't look too happy, and it's not normal for him to be up this early."

"Jae, that's probably why he wasn't happy in the first place. It's freakin' early. Now let me go back to sleep."

"Come on, Jula.."

"Don't you learn anything? Or do you have the memory of a goldfish? God, the last time we spied on him, we got busted. What makes you think this will be any different?"

"I don't know, but please, Jula?"

"Go on your own. I'm going to sleep."

"Fine, miss out on all the fun then."

"Okay."

Jae rolled her eyes and left her sister's room, returning to her quarters to get dressed, and then headed downstairs.

Padding softly through the main hall downstairs, Jae spotted a rebel soldier standing outside one of the doors of the studies near Cornwallis' office. He was tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. Jae noted that he looked nervous about something as he tapped his foot lightly on the floor, his eyes constantly wandering as he took in his surroundings.

_But what is he doing here? _

"Jae?"

Jae jumped slightly and spotted her sister a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing down here? Curiosity get the best of you?"

"Yeah.." Jula grudgingly admitted; then seeing the soldier she asked, "What is he doing here?"

"No idea."

Suddenly, the soldier turned to face them and asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing up so early?"

Jae raised and eyebrow and a slight look of disgust crossed her face as she said, "Well I might ask the same.."

"My name is Wade. That is all the information I can give you."

"Fair enough." Jae replied.

"And your name is?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jae replied in a suddenly grumpy tone, her fatigue finally beginning to catch up with her.

Jula glared at her, ribbing her with her elbow.

"My apologies sir-"

"Jula!" Jae hissed, but her sister ignored her.

"This is my sister, Jae, and my name is Jula."

The soldier nodded and asked, "So, what might I ask, brings you to Middleton Place?"

"That", Jae stated in a flat tone, slightly offended by his seemingly prying nature, "is classified information and someone like you should know better than to ask about it and expect to receive an answer."

"God Jae, what is up with you?" Jula snapped. "I understand your point, and I totally agree with it, but you're just being rude.. are you PMSing?"

"No!" Jae shot. "I just don't want to get hanged!"

Jula was about to remark but suddenly the door opened next to where Wade stood and a very smug looking Col. Tavington stalked out, followed by an almost equally smug Capt. Bordon and...

_Gabriel Martin?_ Jae thought. _Pretty Boy? Here? Why?_

"Bordon, show them out." ordered the colonel smirking maliciously at the two rebel soldiers, his icy eyes lingering especially on Gabriel Martin; then, spotting Jae and Jula, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You two, back upstairs."

Jae and Jula nodded and began to leave; but before they were completely out of sight, Jula turned her head to see Wade staring at her as the captain began to escort them out and gave him a small smile which he returned before the two went in separate directions, Jula up the stairs with her sister while Col. Tavington followed closely behind, and Wade, out the door with Bordon and Gabriel Martin.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jula, what were you thinking?" Jae demanded once they had gotten back upstairs and went into her room.

"What? I was just being nice.."

"_Just _being nice?"

"Yes, Jae. _Just_ being nice. I know, it's a concept that you still don't get-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Jae suddenly burst. "Jula, what the hell were you thinking? I mean, for all Col. Tavington knew, you could have been passing information-"

"He didn't see anything."

"Don't be so sure." Jae replied. "He was glaring into your back the entire way back up here. I think he caught you smiling at Wade."

"So? It's just a smile-"

"Yeah, but no one around here knows us that well yet. So it wasn't just a 'smile' to him."

"Jae, you take things too seriously. I wasn't going to do anything, and you know that!" Jula snapped. "Besides, I can't help it if he was good looking.."

Jae's eyes narrowed.

"Don't even..."

"Oh come on, do you really think that I would pursue him? He's on the other side, and I'm well aware of our situation. Besides, I don't even_ know_ him. God, I'm not stupid.."

"Well you could have fooled me.."

"Jae, shut the freakin' hell up!" Jula yelled.

Jae bristled.

"Get the bloody f---ing hell out of my room!"

"I will!"

Jula made for the door and swept out of the room, slamming the door behind her while Jae watched with angry fire in her gray eyes.

Twenty minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door to Jae's room. Thinking it was her sister at the door, Jae angrily seethed, "Stay the hell out of my room, Jula!"

The door opened and Jae turned slightly red in the face as Col. Tavington stood in the doorway, staring at her intently.

"I heard the row between you two, as did half the people who have rooms on this floor, I'm sure. You woke my son."

"Sorry..." Jae muttered, rage laced in her voice.

Col. Tavington sighed and crossed the room to her bed in several long purposeful strides and sat down next to her on the four-poster.

"I think it's time you and I had a talk. And I don't mean bantering either..."


	21. Chapter 21

Jae sighed in exasperation and stared at the colonel, noticing the familiar sternness that his eyes almost always held in them but was a bit baffled by their sudden lack of extreme coldness.

"What do you want?" she asked quitely.

"I believe you already know the answer to that.."

Jae groaned.

"Hey, I'm sorry alright?"

"Jae, you _really _must control your temper-"

"But what about Jula?" Jae burst. "It isn't as if I was fighting with myself."

"I understand that. Mary already talked to her-"

"Oh joy, so she got the easy lecture-"

Col. Tavington's eyes narrowed and Jae fell silent, averting her gaze to stare at the ground.

"Don't be so sure about that. Mary had a brother, and I have three; we both know what it's like to get in rows with them. They're inevitable. Yet it still doesn't give a reason for your behavior, for that is inexcusable here; and I don't mean inexcusable just for you; it's inexcusable for anyone. Do you have even the slightest idea of what would happen if another officer and I were to fight like that, with the door open just like yours was? We'd get sacked. And yes, I understand that O'Hara and I do not get along at all, but I _do _pay for my actions against the little twit. Besides, that is a slightly different matter that goes back to bloodlines and honor."

Jae nodded wordlessly and continued to look down at the floor, still furious with her sister. Col. Tavington sighed and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head so that she looked him straight in the eyes.

"You need to change. Your fiery attitude may draw amusement out of me, but not this time. And if this continues, I could lose my job, and _you_ could lose your place to stay."

"Sorry..."

"Well, being as Mary and I have charge over you and Jula, we have decided, or rather _she_ has decided, to teach you two proper etiquette, and both of us will judge your progress on this."

Jae's jaw dropped open.

"But-"

"Don't even try it, Miss Barrington. I've spent half my life arguing, and I _will_ prevail. It is done. You begin your lessons tomorrow. In the meantime, I still expect impeccable behavior from the both of you. Is that clear?"

Jae clenched her teeth in rage.

"Yes sir.."

"Very well, I shall see you both at breakfast."

_Yes sir, Col. Cruel Unusual Punishment, sir!_


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Some of this content may be a bit suggestive, so please consider before reading.

Col. Tavington opened the door to his quarters and stepped wearily inside, removing his jacket, vest, and cravat, and slumped into one of the two large armchairs in the room.

"How did it go?"

Col. Tavington startled momentarily and then relaxed as he felt the warm, soft, smooth feel of Mary's hands on the side of his neck and closed his eyes as she slid them further down his open shirt in a seductive manner to rest on his muscular chest.

"You're tense..."

The colonel let out a low guttural moan and Mary laughed softly in his ear as she began to massage his chest and shoulders.

"Darling, what about the baby?" he managed to ask between sighs and stifled moans of pleasure as Mary slowed and intensified her massaging.

"Bordon came by earlier while you were having your discussion with Jae, and volunteered to watch Braden for a couple of hours." Mary replied, biting his ear.

Col. Tavington growled and grabbed his wife by the wrist, pulling her around to face him, his lips assaulting hers with an almost brutal and animalistic passion, and was rewarded with a soft moan from Mary.

"Love, the armchair might fit you, but it won't fit the both of us..."

Col. Tavington vaguely registered his wife's disguised request and picked her up, still kissing her and began to make his way toward the bed when suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Groaning in annoyance, the colonel reluctantly pulled away from Mary, setting her down and answered the door. It was Gen. O'Hara.

"Colonel, your horse got loose from the stables again and is picking fights with the other stallions. You need to go fetch him before he kills one."

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes.

"General, with respect, I am a bit.. _occupied_."

Gen. O'Hara raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well, you'll be even more _occupied_ if Asmodeus kills one of the stallions out there. Good lord your horse is the devil incarnate! If he were mine, I would have shot him ages ago."

Col. Tavington scowled and replied, "Enough condescending talk of my horse. Now leave me be, and get one of the stable boys to deal with him."

"Colonel, you and I both know that the stable boys are deathly afraid of him-"

"Alright! I'll go rein my horse in!" the colonel burst suddenly. "Now leave!"

Gen. O'Hara glared snobbishly at Col. Tavington and then walked away. Col. Taviangton watched him leave until he had disappeared down the stairs before turning to put his boots back on.

_Insolent fool! That man has the worst timing!_


	23. Chapter 23

_God, this day bites!_ Jae thought bitterly to herself as she continued to sit and stew on her bed.

"Jae?"

Turning her head suddenly towards her door, Jae spotted Jula standing in the entrance.

"What do you want?" she asked, an undertone of annoyance in her voice.

"Jae I'm... I'm sorry alright?"

"Whatever. Just go away and cause trouble somewhere else and leave me out of it."

Jula sighed and replied, "Jae, please stop. I don't want to fight."

"Then get out of here, because right now, I do!" Jae hissed, getting up from the bed.

"Don't be stupid, Jae. We just got our butts busted. Now you want to go and do it all over again?"

"Shut up Jula." Jae replied, her face tightening in anger.

"Jae stop it! You're overreacting!"

"I don't care. You were still being stupid this morning.."

Before Jae could say anything else, Jula crossed the room and was standing inches from her.

"You still think so?"

"Yeah-"

Jula shoved her sister hard to the ground, her head landing with a loud thud against the floor.

Jae blinked, momentarily dazed and then her eyes fixed and narrowed on Jula.

"And you said _I _ was overreacting.."

"Just knock it off, I'm sick of fighting you!" said Jula angrily, giving her sister a final glare before heading out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days passed with both of the sisters hardly speaking to one another, and though they were forced to be cordial and greet one another during their 'lessons', both Col. Tavington and his wife could tell they weren't getting along, however they decided not to intervene unless it became necessary. But the pressure continued to build until Jula burst into her sister's room after an unusually quiet and tense supper, and nearly shouted, "I hate this! Can't we just get along?"

Jae, who was sitting in an armchair reading, looked up from her book with a blank stare.

"Well, that's minus five points for yelling; totally 'unladylike' behavior.."

"Jae, come on!"

Jae raised an eyebrow and looked back down at her book.

"I guess you're right." she mumbled. "Sorry."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Jula rushed over and bear-hugged her sister.

"Yeah... whatever.. just don't.. suffocate me!" said Jae pretending to be grumpy, but then smiled.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, honestly, I hate it when we fight. Especially over stupid things."

Jula nodded in response.

"I'll see you later then.."

"Yup, see you later."


	24. Chapter 24

"Love, have you seen the girls?" Col. Tavington asked Mary, entering his quarters after a bath.

"No, I have not." she replied walking over to him with Braden on her hip.

"Odd.." the colonel replied, his mouth forming a thoughtful frown as he took his son in his arms. "Usually, at least _one_ of them can be found."

Mary shrugged.

"Would you like me to queue your hair?"

Col. Tavington nodded and walked over to the chair at his desk, sitting down with Braden as Mary grabbed a brush and carefully ran it through his thick, wet, dark-chocolate colored hair before braiding it and wrapping it in the severe military queue that was part of the Dragoon uniform.

"How has Braden been?" the colonel asked, looking down at his son. "He looks a bit pale."

Mary nodded.

"I believe he has a bit of a cold."

As if on cue, Braden sneezed all over his father's arm and then started to cry.

Col. Tavington sighed, brushing himself off and rocked his son gently back and forth to calm him.

"Poor boy.."

Mary gave them a small smile.

"He should be all right though."

"I hope so, because the last thing we need is a sick baby who won't get better."

Mary laughed softly.

"He'll be fine. In the meantime, why don't you go find Jae and Jula."

Col. Tavington gave his wife a quick nod, placing Braden in her arms, got up, and left his quarters.

Stepping out into the hall, the colonel was just about to go downstairs when he spotted Jula coming out of her sister's room, a broad smile on her face.

"Well now, this is the happiest I've seen you in a while.."

Jula shrugged and replied, "Is it?"

"Yes. I take it you two are getting along again?"

"How did you know we weren't in the first place?"

"It was only obvious."

Jula shook her head, rolling her eyes and grinned.

"At least it isn't so tense anymore."

"Yes, and this time, I didn't even hear any yelling. Well done."

"Thanks." Jula replied, but seeing the colonel's eyes narrow slightly, amended, "I mean, thank you sir."

Col. Tavington grinned.

"That's better."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Now run along and I shall see you later."

Jula nodded, curtsying slightly, and headed off down the hall while Col. Tavington walked up to Jae's door and was about to knock on it when he heard the soft melodic sound of humming coming from within. Carefully, he opened the door the just enough to see Jae standing by her bed, her eyes closed, her face serene as she hummed softly to herself. Smiling to himself, Col. Tavington watched in complete attentive silence as Jae began to dance to the tune she hummed, her steps graceful and precise as she was lost in her own world.

_Beautiful girl, she is. And god forbid any man lay a hand on her, lest they want me to break it, along with the rest of them..._ the colonel thought to himself as he continued to watch Jae, not having the heart to pull her from her world. _See, you do care about her. You're even growing protective of her. Such fatherly emotion..._

Col. Tavington shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

_She's not my daughter. I'm just caring for her and her sister until they can find their way back home. Nothing more, nothing less..._


	25. Chapter 25

Three months passed, and still the sisters had not managed to find a way to get back to their time. But neither one was too concerned about it, for everything was going perfectly, both for them and for Col. Tavington, who was reeking hell and then some on the rebels and loving every minute of it as he continued to hold Benjamin Martin's family captive just for spite. During this time, both Jae and Jula had excelled in their lessons from Lady Tavington, surpassing both her and her husband's expectations. Not to mention the bond between the girls and their 'parental units' had strengthened considerably, particularly between Jae and Col. Tavington, who now went riding regularly together in the woods and on the grounds. In fact, the two had grown so close that Jae had even accidently called the colonel 'Dad' once, and then tried to recover to no avail by saying 'Father' before bursting out in helpless laughter as Col. Tavington smiled and shook his head.

Jula, who didn't quite share Jae's and Col. Tavington's fondness for horses and horseback riding unless it was for the sole purpose of transportation and not leisure, preferred to stay in the estate with Mary where their bond grew stronger with each conversation that the two shared.

"It's time for dinner; we should probably be getting back to the stables and up to the estate." Said Col. Tavington one afternoon while riding through the woods with Jae.

"Oh, please no; can't we race just one more time?" Jae asked, her gray eyes gleaming eagerly in the sunlight.

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to win. You haven't won any of the other ones."

"Well that's because you make me ride sidesaddle. If I rode regularly, I could beat you."

"Yes well you're not going to ride normally, as racing is already improper enough. In fact, I should take points off of your report for doing so."

"But you won't because you like it." said Jae, grinning impishly.

"Don't tell Mary that." replied the colonel, pretending to be tight, but then smirked at her. "Unfortunately though, my dear, though I would love to race you one more time, my wife will have a fit if we're late, especially since it would make the third time in a row in five days."

"Does she have to be so strict about time?"

"She's not any more strict than I am. I've just grown a bit lackadaisical about it in the past few days. But she is right. It isn't good for us to be late all the time."

Jae nodded, frowning slightly, and followed Col. Tavington on horseback to the stables, where they released the colonel's stallion, Asmodeus and Mary's mare, Ember, to the stable boys and headed quickly up to the estate and into the banquet hall, just as the soldiers were sitting down to eat.

"Very nice, William." Lady Tavington said with a slight edge in her voice as Col. Tavington quickly took a seat next to her while Jae took one next to Jula, who gave her an impish smirk. "Tell me darling, what ever happened to your famous philosophy of defining 'early' as 'on time'?"

Col. Tavington sighed and replied, "My apologies, Mary."

"Well at least you weren't late."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes after dinner, Jae, Jula, and Col. Tavington were heading to the library to meet Lady Tavington for a literature lesson when Jula suddenly looked up at a clock and blanched.

"I have to go."

"You have a lesson to get to." said Col. Tavington. "You'll have to wait until it is over before you can leave."

"No, I have to go. Now."

"Where?" questioned the colonel.

"Just.. never mind. I have to go." said Jula quickly, pushing past her sister and Col. Tavington.

"Jula.." said Jae, trying to grab her sister's arm, but she pulled out of her reach, dashing away and out of sight. "Jula!"

Jae took a step after her sister, but Col. Tavington grabbed her arm.

"Let her go. She can deal with her consequences later."

"No, you don't understand. Colonel, she's been going for rides lately, and.. I don't know.. she never tells me where she is going when she leaves."

Col. Tavington's expression turned cold and foreboding.

"Are you suggesting something?" he asked in a quiet voice with a deadly undertone.

"No, I don't know... I've got to go.." Jae finished lamely, pulling out of the colonel's grasp and hurrying off to find her sister.

"Jae.. JAE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jula made her way to the stables, and found the horse she used at the estate; he was a medium sized black gelding with a mild disposition named Phantom. Quickly saddling and mounting him, Jula left the stables, staying near the woods to avoid being seen, until she reached a small entrance within them and carefully guided Phantom through it, traveling a good distance into the woods and dismounted, looking around her nervously until she heard a soft whistle.

"Wade?" she whispered, and was rewarded when the tall soldier stepped out from behind a large bush and pulled her into an embrace.

"God, I've waited all day to see you."

"I know what you mean." replied Jula, relishing the feel of his strong arms around her. "But listen to me, Wade. I don't know if we can do this any longer."

"Why not? Has anyone found out?"

"I don't know. But I believe my sister suspects something."

"It's just a suspect, she doesn't really know then."

"You don't understand, Wade." said Jula pulling away from him, a note of urgency in her voice. "Once my sister suspects something, she'll stop at nothing to find the answer."

"Well then, we'll just have to evade her."

Jula shook her head.

"It's not that simple, Wade. She's not easy to evade. And, I'm afraid that we might have more than just her to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Wade asked, a confused look on his face as a look of hurt started to creep into his brown eyes. "Jula, we've done nothing wrong. I haven't betrayed anyone, and neither have you."

"But they won't see it that way. Please Wade, you have to go. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're... you're serious, aren't you?"

Jula nodded slowly, her eyes beginning to brim with tears as she stepped forward and embraced him tightly.

"I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, Jula and Wade were startled by the sound of a muttered curse and the snorting of a horse, and pulled away from each other, whirling around to see Jae sitting atop Ember, a look of fury in her eyes as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Traitor.."


	26. Chapter 26

"Jae.."

"How could you?" Jae asked, her voice barely above a whisper, quivering with fury.

"Jae, please."

"My own sister!"

"Jae, we didn't-"

"Jae?" a sharp English accent called.

Jula and Wade froze, staring in fear as Col.Tavington came riding up next to Jae.

"Jae-"

Col. Tavington stopped suddenly, the icy shards of his eyes coming to rest on Jula and Wade.

"Jula, get over here. Now." he said slowly, emphasizing the 'now' as he pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Wade while Jae continued to pierce her sister with the hatred and hurt in her eyes.

Wordlessly, Jula started toward the colonel, but Wade grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"No! You can't have her! You're a monster; you'll hurt her!" he shouted bravely at Col. Tavington, drawing his own pistol.

The colonel smirked sadistically, and Jula winced at the evil glimmer in his eyes.

"Put the gun down, boy, and let the girl go." he commanded, cocking his pistol. "She is in my care, and I am much faster a shot than you."

Wade lowered his pistol, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"Jula, what does he mean that you are in _his_ care?"

"Wade, just let me go." Jula replied, trying to pull away from him.

"No, Jula. What is going on?" Wade demanded.

"Please Wade, let me go!" Jula cried desperately.

"Let her go! Now!" Jae commanded coldly, pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Wade; Jula gasped.

"Jae, stay your pistol. The only killing that will be done here tonight will be done by me." said Col. Tavington calmly, placing a hand on Jae's shoulder, who slowly lowered her weapon. "Now boy, you heard her, let the girl go!"

Wade tightened his grip on Jula.

Col. Tavington's eyes narrowed. Re-positioning his aim, he quickly fired a shot into Wade's arm. Jula screamed in horror as Wade let out a cry of pain and released her.

"Jula, get over here! Now!" the colonel ordered, grabbing Jae's pistol and taking aim again at Wade.

Speechless, Jula made her way over to the colonel and her sister who both glared coldly at her.

"Jae, take your sister and return to the estate."

Jae nodded wordlessly and motioned for Jula to follow her. Against her will, Jula mounted Phantom and followed, not even daring to try and run, for she knew her efforts would be fruitless, but before she was completely out of sight, she turned to catch one last glimpse of Wade, who was now, cowering on the ground before Col. Tavington who had dismounted and was now holding the barrel of his gun to the young soldier's forehead.

"Hurry up, Jula..." Jae snapped coldly.

Bowing her head, Jula followed her sister out of the woods, fresh tears forming in her eyes as she heard the sound of a gunshot, followed by an eerie silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the estate, Jae guided her sister in stony and tense silence upstairs to Col. Tavington's quarters where his wife stood outside waiting for them, arms crossed, a stern look on her face as her emerald eyes glittered with concern.

"Jula, inside." she said curtly.

Jula nodded silently and stepped inside the room.

"Jae, will you be coming in as well?"

"My apologies, but I don't believe I will. I need to be alone for a while." Jae replied softly.

"Very well. To your room then, and if you like, I can have William come for you when he's ready to do so."

"Yes, my lady, I would like that, thank you."

Lady Tavington nodded at Jae with a small smile which she returned with a nod before heading soundlessly to her room and closing the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Jae broke down on the floor in a flood of hot tears, crying until she was so exhausted that she could barely move, so she stayed on the floor until Col. Tavington entered the room.

"Jae?" he asked softly.

Jae let out a choked sob in response and the colonel knelt down next to her, gathering her in his strong protective embrace.

"Everything will be all right, dear one." he whispered, gently kissing her forehead. "I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

Once he decided that she had calmed down enough, Col. Tavington carefully picked Jae up off the floor and carried her over to her bed, setting her down gently.

"I'm tired." she mumbled tonelessly.

"I know." the colonel replied gently.

Jae tried to curl up in a ball, but was prevented from doing so by her stays.

"I hate corsets."

"Here.."

Col. Tavington carefully unbuttoned the back of Jae's dress just enough so he could get to the corset and unlace it; then setting it aside, he re-buttoned her dress and tucked her into bed.

"Get some sleep."

"But the dress will get all wrinkled-"

"That doesn't matter. Just rest." murmured Col. Tavington, giving Jae a soft smile. "If you want me to, I'll wake you later to say good night."

"Mmm..." Jae managed to reply sleepily, sounding somewhat incoherent.

Col. Tavington smiled and shook his head, getting up from the bedside.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Jae nodded.

"Very well then.."

With that, the colonel left Jae's room and returned to his own, where both Mary and Jula were waiting for him.

"So..."

Col. Tavington glanced at Jula, then at his wife, and back again. Jula's face looked sticky, red, and tear-streaked and even Mary seemed to look troubled as well, for her face was slightly pale, her smooth skin taut around her cheeks as she clenched her jaw in a slight scowl, her eyes shining with concern and a need for answers. Quickly, she glanced over at Jula and then rested her gaze on her husband, who gave her an understanding nod and said in a voice void of emotion, "Jula, I believe it would be best if you went to your room. You've stirred things up more than enough, and Mary and I need to discuss this evening's events alone."

Jula looked over at Lady Tavington, who met her gaze, but then suddenly averted her eyes and in the same emotionless voice that her husband had used, said, "To your room, Jula."

Fresh tears brimming in her eyes, Jula looked up at Lady Tavington and nodded slowly in response before getting up and leaving the room.

"I don't know, William." said Mary quietly as soon as she and the colonel were alone. "I don't know what to do. This is just too complicated for me. I understand that she told us that neither she nor Wade had done anything to warrant betrayal on either side. But that's not how it will be seen. She was with an enemy soldier, and that's all that anyone will look at, whether any of them were guilty or not of treason."

"I know." replied Col. Tavington, placing his head in his hands. "They could hang her for it."

"William, please, let's not deal with this tonight. It's too much. Leave it for tomorrow morning."

The colonel let out a soft sigh, taking his wife's hands in his and kissing each one of them softly.

"Alright. Let it rest for tomorrow. Besides, I have reports to write."

Mary gave him a wan smile.

"Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was half past ten when Col. Tavington had finished writing reports. Getting up from his chair, he made for the door when Mary asked, "Where are you going now?"

"To say good night to Jae." he replied simply.

"How is she?"

"Quite upset and tired the last time I saw her."

"Yes, we all are." replied Mary.

"Indeed."

Col. Tavington stepped out into the hall and walked quietly to Jae's room, opening the door soundlessly and stepping in, creeping over to the side of her bed.

"Jae.." he whispered, gently shaking her awake.

"No, Dad, don't wake me up... it's Saturday..."

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Col. Tavington shook her harder until she awoke, staring at him sleepily.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him in sleepy stupor.

"Good night, my dear."

"Oh, yeah, night.." she replied with a yawn, wrapping an arm around Col. Tavington's neck in a half-hearted attempt to give him a hug.

Col. Tavington smiled and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

"I shall see you in the morning."


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning, Jae awoke at around half past two, dressed in silence and lit a candle taking it with her downstairs to the library. She couldn't sleep and needed to get away from things, and the library was the perfect place for her to to do it.

Not heeding the books on the shelves, Jae instead opened her history book that the colonel had given back to her several days earlier until he needed it again.

Carefully flipping through the pages, Jae smiled to herself as she glanced upon the changes history had made.

_Hey, even I'm in here... cool... But..._

Jae frowned.

_What will happen to Jula and I; what will happen to our family? What if we can't get back? _

Jae closed her eyes, sighing softly.

_Hold on.. my family should be fine. Our ancestors were over in England and Scotland at the time of the war, and as far as I know, no one vital was fighting in it... aw forget it. Now is not the time to be worrying about such things..._

Suddenly, there was a loud shuffling noise and Jae closed the book, listening as two male voices began to converse in stiff tones.

"We found her on the edge of the premises." said a voice Jae didn't recognize.

_Probably a guard.._ _but who has he found... Oh great, Jula!_

"I know who she is. She's the younger sister of Miss Jae Barrington.." replied the other voice in a snotty tone.

_O'Hara.._

"Take her to Col. Tavington's quarters."

"Yes sir." replied the guard before taking Jula with him and heading upstairs toward Col. Tavington's quarters.

Curiosity and concern getting the best of her, Jae got up and taking her candle and book, left the library, following a safe distance behind the guard and Jula as they made their way upstairs, pausing by the bannister at the top of the stairs as the guard knocked on the colonel's door, which was nearly wrenched off it's hinges as an irate and fatigued looking Col. Tavington answered it.

"What the blood hell do you want at such an ungodly hour?" he growled at the guard, who, to Jae's amazement, managed to reply in an even tone, "We found a girl on the edge of the premises, and I was ordered by Gen. O'Hara to bring her to you."

The colonel glanced down at Jula and replied, "Very well. Leave now, I can take things from here."

The guard nodded and with a quick "Yes sir", walked down the hall and back downstairs, glancing at Jae on the way down.

Col. Tavington stepped out into the hall, straightening himself to full height and glared down at Jula with the eyes of an angry wolf.

"Come with me."


	29. Chapter 29

"What were you thinking?" Col. Tavington hissed angrily as he led Jula into her room, locking the door behind them. "I finally get to sleep, only to be awakened by what? You being brought back by a guard because you ran off!"

Jula began to cry silently, her cheeks beginning to burn and sting with hot tears.

"Now answer me, what did you think you were doing?"

"I don't know!" she cried suddenly. "I just... just... never mind, forget it!"

"What?" Col. Tavington asked grumpily.

"Forget it! You don't understand! You won't understand! You may have been in a similar situation with your wife before you were married, but even that was different!"

Col. Tavington's features began to soften slightly.

"Yes Jula, the situation was different. We were older, and Mary was my captive, so she had to stay, at least for a while. Yet when her father and brother were killed, she was free to go."

"But she didn't."

"No, she didn't. She stayed because she didn't have a place to go back to. That, I'll admit, was my fault." replied the colonel, his face beginning to grow hot in embarrassment.

"She stayed because she loved you."

"... Yes... the feeling was mutual... But not everyone agreed with our decision to be together. Even Cornwallis had issues with it."

"Yes, but she wasn't shot." snapped Jula bitterly.

"Jula, it was either him or I, and my apologies if I didn't want it to be me lying dead on the ground." replied Col. Tavington with a sarcastic edge in his voice.

"Did you really think he would shoot you?"

"That's not a question one asks when a gun is being pointed at them under any circumstances." the colonel answered smoothly.

"He put the gun down."

"But he wouldn't let you go."

"That's only because you were being a jerk and a half with him!"

"Well what did you expect me to be?" cried Col. Tavington suddenly, his fatigue beginning to catch up with him.

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"He was an enemy soldier! I wasn't going to just give him a slap on the wrist and send him on his way!"

Shaking in rage, Jula turned to leave when Col. Tavington reached out and grabbed her arm, holding it too firmly for her to go anywhere.

"Just you wait.."

"What?" Jula snapped.

"Don't think you're getting off with just a harsh talking to. From now until I can re-learn to trust you, you are not to go anywhere without Mary or I accompanying you."

"How sweet.." Jula replied in a mocking voice. "Can I not just have my sister do it?"

"No. You get into trouble, you pay the consequences."

"I already have! Wade is dead!" Jula shouted, her eyes streaming with tears, but Col. Tavington remained firm.

"I understand that-"

"No, you don't! You're just like he said you were! A monster! A cold, unfeeling monster!"

The colonel's face tightened and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You haven't even the faintest idea of what I've been through; sure, you may have read about me in your sister's bloody history book, but I am generally a very secretive person, and that doesn't even begin to scratch the surface."

"Oh really, what's missing? That you're actually an angel?" Jula shot contemptuously.

Col. Tavington began to shake with anger.

"No, I am no angel." he replied in a quiet, deadly voice. "But I am not without feeling.."

"Really? You could have fooled me-"

"Oh, is that so?" replied the colonel, his voice dripping with malice as he backed Jula against the wall next to her bed. "Has it ever even occurred to you that perhaps I seem to lack emotion because I have felt too much already?"

"What have you felt? What has brought you to your knees?" Jula asked in a mocking tone.

"You foolish girl. I live around death; it is even in my dreams."

"Yeah, but you enjoy it-"

Col. Tavington slammed his fist hard on the wall, right next to Jula's head, causing her to flinch, and yelled, "Oh yes! I enjoy it! I absolutely enjoy dreaming about the look on my wife's face when I had to tell her that our baby daughter didn't even get a chance to live before she was born! Oh, and how I relish in the vision of my mother's lifeless body before me while my father sits drunk in a chair!"

Jula began to shake. She knew full well that the colonel had a temper, but never before had he acted this way with her. It was one thing to read about it and see him treat someone else with such harshness. But having him display his infamous temper to _her_ had her truly terrified.

Col. Tavington stepped away from Jula, still shaking in anger. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, the colonel walked towards Jula's door and opened it, but before walking out, he turned and looked back at her, his eyes ablaze with so much angry fire and emotion that it seemed to pierce her right down to the core of her being.

"Get to bed."


	30. Chapter 30

The next few weeks passed at an agonizingly slow pace for Jula. Though no one knew about the incident with Wade except for her sister and the Tavingtons, Jula still felt shunned out of society. Lady Tavington barely made conversation with her anymore, except for the usual greetings, and though they did talk to one another during the girls' lessons, it was formal conversation. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Col. Tavington, who already spent more time with her sister, decreased his already lacking communication with her; but worst of all for Jula was Jae, who hadn't even talked to her sister since the incident except to be formal during lessons. She hardly even glanced at Jula anymore, and when she did, her stare was cold and foreboding, identical to the one that Col. Tavington often had in his own stone cold eyes, and Jula began to wonder how much more she could take before it all drove her over the edge. She hated getting in fights with people, especially her sister. It tore her up inside.

_How can she be so cold an unfeeling? She's just like the colonel! A female carbon copy of him! _she thought bitterly to herself after a particularly awkward supper sitting right in between her sister and Col. Tavington.

But to this, Jula wasn't completely correct, for the events had also taken a toll on her sister as well. Not talking to Jula for so long had torn Jae up as well; in fact, for one reason or another, she seemed to be taking it harder than her sister, yet she was still too angry and afraid of anyone finding anything out to say so. Her food intake had decreased, and she hadn't been getting much sleep due to stress. This caused her to become ill, but she hid it, or at least, tried to hide it. Obviously, the colonel had noticed and questioned her about it, but she shrugged it off, so he let her be, continuing to monitor her behavior in silence, only telling Mary what he noticed after both of the girls had gone to bed; and as time wore on, he began to notice how pale Jae had gotten to be. Too concerned to simply ignore what was happening, he pulled her aside one evening after supper.

"Jae, what is wrong with you? You're pale as a ghost, and you've barely touched any food at any of your meals for two weeks."

"I'm fine." Jae replied numbly.

"No, you're not!" snapped the colonel suddenly.

Jae glared at him and he sighed.

"My apologies. But Jae, I really don't like this. I know you're not well."

"No you don't."

"My dear, you haven't been eating as much as you usually do."

"So?"

"Everyone can see it."

"I'm not eating any more food!" Jae snapped.

"Then at least get upstairs and rest."

"Alright, I will..."

Jae started towards the stairs and walked slowly up them, feeling shaky and weak.

"Jae?" questioned Col. Tavington from down at the bottom of the stairs.

Jae was about to turn around and answer him when suddenly a wave of dizziness overcame her and her surroundings began to spin as everything seemed suddenly happen in slow motion. Her legs felt like lead as she felt herself slowly fall towards the ground, faintly hearing the swift footsteps of the colonel as he made his way up the stairs in a whirlwind of speed and panic, just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Jae?"

No answer. She had passed out.


	31. Chapter 31

"What happened to her?" Mary asked, a note of uneasiness in her voice as Col. Tavington brought a limp, unconscious Jae into their room and laid her on their four-poster; quickly, he unbuttoned Jae's dress and removed her corset, handing it to his wife before re-buttoning her dress.

"She passed out at the top of the stairs." replied the colonel shortly. Where is Jula?"

"Bathing, though she should be finished and in here any minute now." Replied Mary. "Do you want me to get a doctor for Jae?"

Col. Tavington felt Jae's forehead.

"Well, she is warmer than usual. But no, not yet. Let's just see how she fairs with some rest and proper nutrition first. However, if she does grow worse and her temperature increases, then yes, we'll get a doctor."

"Very well." Mary replied, setting Jae's corset down next to the four-poster. "In the meantime, I'll get a damp cloth for her forehead."

Just as Mary left, Jula entered the room, her eyes rounding with consternation upon seeing her sister.

"What's wrong with Jae?"

"She just passed out, that's all." replied Col. Tavington curtly. "She should be fine after she gets some rest and a decent meal.''

"Here we are.." Mary had re-entered the room with a damp cloth and gently placed it on Jae's forehead.

"What's going on?" Jula asked. "Is Jae sick?"

"Well, Jula, she _does_ have a temperature, however, we believe that her illness is due to the fact that she hasn't been eating or sleeping very well. So, it shouldn't be anything too serious, unless her immune system has weakened enough for something else to take hold." Mary replied carefully.

"Is there anything I can do to help out?" Jula asked, glancing over at her sister on the four-poster.

"No, I'm afraid not." answered the colonel with a slight edge.

"Oh," replied Jula looking downcast. "alright then... I guess I'll go to my room. Good night."

Mary, seeing the look on Jula's face, asked suddenly, "May I come with you?"

"Sure..."

Mary gave Jula a quick nod and then proceeded to follow her out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes passed. Col. Tavington was sitting in one of the two large armchairs in his quarters, holding Braden in one one arm, and attempting to read reports with the other while his wife was still with Jula.

"Little tyke." murmured the colonel softly, smiling to himself as Braden wriggled around in his arm, letting out a high pitched scream of excitement. "Come now Braden, do be quiet.." he said to his son, knowing full well that Braden didn't understand a word he was saying.

Braden looked up at his father, smiled sweetly and then let out a scream that was so shrill and loud that Col. Tavington dropped the reports he was holding and made and attempt to cover his ears. Glancing out of the corner of his eye at the four-poster, the colonel noticed that Jae had begun to stir, whimpering softly, but her eyes remained shut.

"Has she come to yet?"

Col. Tavingon turned to see that his wife had re-entered the room.

"I'm not sure. She stirred and whimpered, but didn't open her eyes. Then again, Braden was screaming like a banshee, and that's enough to wake even the dead from their sleep."

Mary smiled and shook her head, walking over and taking her son from the colonel, smiling down at him as he wriggled around in her arms.

"Are you irritating your papa?" she asked him playfully, tickling his stomach.

Braden giggled and let out a screech of delight, to which Col. Tavington covered his ears yet again and scowled.

"Oh William, don't be such a grump."

"I'm not being a grump!" the colonel replied huffily. "You cannot tell me that that scream of his is not the least bit piercing."

"William, he's just a baby. Besides, he's happy."

"Yes well can't he be happy without making me go deaf?"

Mary rolled her eyes.

"Now, you are most certainly being a _grump_. Stop it William."

Col. Tavington opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it again, rolling his eyes. Mary smirked.

"Darling, why don't you go to bed at a decent hour tonight? You don't have raids."

"But what about Jae?"

"I can watch her."

"And Braden?"

"William, do you really expect Braden to need much watching when he's asleep? He's able to make it through the night, and has been for months. Now stop being paranoid."

"Mary-"

Col. Tavington cut himself off upon seeing Jae stir yet again. Slowly, she opened her eyes, squinting around at her surroundings.

"Jae?" the colonel asked, walking over to the bedside.

Jae looked over at him, her gaze somewhat blank, and moaned in response.

"Where am I?"

"You're in our room." Mary replied gently, walking up to stand next to her husband.

A puzzled look crossed Jae's face and she tried to sit up, but collapsed back on the pillows. Col. Tavington glanced over at Mary, who glanced back as if to reassure him that Jae would be fine and to make sure that he wouldn't jump to conclusions too quickly.

Taking the hint from his wife, Col. Tavington's featured softened slightly, and he knelt down next to the bed so as to get eye level with Jae.

"Jae, I believe you will stay here tonight; I'll sleep in your room and Mary will be here with you in case you need anything. Is that all right?"

"Mmm.." Jae replied somewhat incoherently before closing her eyes again with a soft moan.

Col. Tavington stood up and walked over to a large chest of drawers, pulling out a fresh pair of nightclothes and then walked over to Mary, who was now sitting with Braden in one of the armchairs.

"Let me know if she gets worse." he whispered.

"I will. Now to bed with you." she replied.

Col. Tavington gave her a small smile and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you." he said softly.

Then, turning to Braden, who had finally begun to calm down, the colonel planted a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you too, little one."

Mary smiled.

"We'll see you in the morning."

Col. Tavington nodded.

"Good night."


	32. Chapter 32

Col. Tavington padded quietly down the hall and into Jae's room, closing the door behind him, and got dressed in his nightclothes. Then, slipping into the covers of Jae's bed, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but the attempt was futile. His mind was too occupied for rest.

_Jae..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"William!" a voice whispered urgently into the the colonel's ear.

It was half past one in the morning.

"William, wake up!"

Col. Tavington mumbled incoherently in his sleep, turning over on his front.

"William Garrick Camden Tavington, wake up this instant!" said the voice louder.

"What? What's going on?" the colonel finally managed to reply, his vision still blurred from sleep; as it cleared, he could see Mary standing before him, a perplexed look on her face.

"Jae's temperature has increased."

Col. Tavington cocked an eyebrow, a look of concern crossing his face.

"How much?"

"Too much, she's pushed the covers off and has nearly thrashed herself out of bed twice."

"Damn.."

"William, Braden can't be in there; not with how bad Jae is."

Col. Tavington nodded.

"Wake Jula and have her watch Braden."

Mary nodded curtly and left the room.

Getting up from the bed, his legs a bit shaky from sleep, Col. Tavington dressed in the dark and left Jae's room, heading to his own quarters, where Mary sat waiting in one of the armchairs.

Jae lay on the four-poster, her small frame curled into a ball, shivering with fever.

Col. Tavington closed his eyes, exhaling softly as he tried to keep his mind from flooding over with worry.

Seeing the look of worry in his eyes, Mary walked up next to him, placing a hand on his arm and squeezed it.

"She'll be all right, won't she?" he asked softly, his eyes glazing over with anxiety.

_Look at you, worrying about a child that isn't even your own flesh and blood..._ a voice inside the colonel's head chided.

Col. Tavington's face tightened.

_I don't care! She's very ill, and I don't want to lose her!_

_You love her as if she were your own child..._

"William," Mary's voice shook the colonel from his thoughts. "get the doctor."

Col. Tavington nodded numbly, and left the room, heading out into the night to the stables.

"Asmodeus." he called softly, entering the stables; all was silent as the sleeping horses were silhouetted against the light of the moon that was streaming in from the windows. However, one horse nickered, a large chestnut stallion at the back of the stables.

The colonel smiled to himself, as he made his way to the back of the stables to Asmodeus' stall.

"Good evening, my chestnut devil."

Asmodeus' ears pricked, and he pawed the floor of his stall eagerly.

Stepping into the stall, Col. Tavington grabbed Asmodeus' saddle and blanket and put them on him, along with his bridle.

"Fy like hell." he whispered into the stallion's pricked ears.

Asmodeus gave a snort and then burst out of the stall, charging out of the stables all the way to camp.


	33. Chapter 33

"How is my sister?" Jula asked, entering the Tavingtons' quarters.

"The same as when I gave Braden to you to watch." Col. Tavington's wife replied. "Though I fear if William doesn't get here soon, she'll get worse, and she's already pretty bad. How is Braden?"

"Asleep on my bed." Jula replied. "What could have caused this?"

"A number of things, though I believe stress is the primary issue in this case."

"But she'll be all right, won't she?"

Lady Tavington took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I hope so. But I won't lie to you, she seems pretty bad."

Jula's eyes began to brim with tears.

Unable to just sit and look at Jula's pained expression, Lady Tavington got up from the side of the four-poster and embraced her tightly.

"This is all my fault!" Jula cried. "If I hadn't been with Wade, none of this would have happened!"

"Hush." whispered Lady Tavington softly before pulling away from Jula and asking, "In all sincerity, did you love Wade? I mean _really_ love him?"

Jula bowed her head and replied with a quiet, "Yes. He had written a letter to me shortly after he had been here at Middleton Place. I don't know why I replied because I _was_ suspicious of his intentions, but I guess I wanted to find out, so I wrote back, and things just kind of went from there. But we had agreed never to speak of anything that would lead us both to treachery. And I know it was only a few months, but I loved him, _really_ loved him. This wasn't just some kind of empty affair. He really was a good person, and always treated me with nothing but the utmost respect."

Lady Tavington stared at Jula, locking her in her emerald gaze.

"Jula, I do believe you're telling the truth, I can see it in your eyes. And I believe that even William wouldn't object to your story, as he is also very skilled at discerning truth from untruth, even from the best of liars."

"But that won't help anything now."

"You're right, but I just wanted to let you know that. William and I might be frustrated with you, but we don't believe you're lying, as our courtship was similar in the sense that it was fast, and not without difficulties."

"Yes, but neither of you were shot."

"Actually, Jula, that isn't true. I was."

Jula's eyes widened slightly.

"But-"

"I lived? Yes. William is a very efficient man, and was generally very calm during the whole ordeal. Jula, Wade was killed for several reasons. First and foremost, he was the enemy-"

"But weren't you and the colonel on opposing sides as well to begin with?"

"Yes, but I am a woman, and this ties in with another reason why William chose to shoot Wade. Men are more of a threat, and Wade was armed."

"But Wade wouldn't have shot the colonel. In fact, he even lowered his weapon when he was commanded to do so."

"Indeed, but he didn't let you go, and it was obvious that he was in no position to disobey William, but he did, even with the fair warning that was given to him, and that is my final reason of why he was shot. Jula, I know it hardly seems fair, even with my explanation. Now I'm not saying that I agree wholeheartedly that Wade should have died; but there was a reason why my husband chose to act the way he did. It wasn't done in cold blood."

"It still hurts." replied Jula softly.

"I know. I would expect it to, especially if you truly cared about him."

Suddenly, the conversation between Jula and Col. Tavington's wife was interrupted as Col. Tavington swept through the door and into the room, looking tired, stressed and disheveled as an equally tired and stressed looking doctor, whom Lady Tavington recognized as Dr. O'Brien, entered the room after him.

"I believe you'd best return to your room and watch Braden." Lady Tavington said softly to Jula.

Jula nodded and turned to go, but as she reached the door, she turned back to face the colonel's wife.

"Thank you." she said softly, and with that, left the room, closing the door behind her.


	34. Chapter 34

Immediately after Jula left, Mary joined her husband and the doctor who stood next to the four-poster while the doctor began to examen Jae, who, despite her weakness, managed to glare threateningly at him and shuffle out of his reach until Col. Tavington took a gentle hold of her shoulders so she couldn't move.

"Who is _he_?" she asked, her voice nearly nonexistent as she fought weakly against the colonel's hold.

"It's all right, Jae. This is Dr. O'Brien. He was here when Mary gave birth to Braden. He's just going to perform a quick examination and tell us what we need to do for you."

Jae began to relax but then he eyes grew big as she rasped, "No bloodletting!"

A slightly puzzled look crossed Dr. O'Brien's face as he replied, "Well Miss Barrington, you _are_ running a temperature. You're obviously not well at all right now, and Col. Tavington told me on the way here that he suspected you haven't been feeling well for quite some time. So, we might _need_ to do a little bit of bloodletting.."

"But I'm a hemophiliac!" Jae tried to lie, but all that came out was an incoherent mumble as the tiny amount of strength she had failed her.

Col. Tavington gave Jae a puzzled look, to which Jae shook her head, mouthing in a desperate manner "No bloodletting!"

"I'm sorry dear one, but I believe we'll have to. You're temperature is too high for comfort."

Jae began to writhe feebly in an attempt to free herself from the colonel's hold, pausing momentarily when her strength failed her.

"Jae, hold still darling." murmured Col. Tavington, holding her shoulders more firmly, trying to grab one of her arms and hold it out to Dr. O'Brien.

Jae continued to writhe and the colonel was forced to put his own body and weight on her to stop her from moving until she ceased to struggle, gasping for breath, her grey eyes glazed over with fever. Seizing the opportunity, Col. Tavington grabbed one of her arms before she could pull it away and held it out to Dr. O'Brien, who pulled out a small blade.

"This shouldn't take too long."

Suddenly, Jae jerked, trying to free her arm from Dr. O'Brien's hold.

"Stop fighting, Jae!" said Col. Tavington in a firm voice, grabbing her arm and holding it in place.

Glancing over at Dr. O'Brien, the colonel gave him a quick nod to proceed.

Tears began to well up in Jae's eyes as she felt the blade cut painfully into her flesh and she looked up in anguish at the colonel, who looked steadily back at her, his gaze calming her and not averting from her eyes while he whispered soothing words to her until the procedure was finished. Carefully, Col. Tavington released Jae's arm and pulled away from her, tucking her into bed. Too exhausted to say or do anything, Jae rolled over on her side and immediately fell asleep.

"Thank you for your services." said the colonel to Dr. O'Brien once Jae had gone to sleep.

"You're welcome. She's a feisty one. Just try to make sure she doesn't waste her energy, especially now. Hopefully her fever will go down; if not, then we'll have to do this again. In the meantime, light amounts of food, just to see if she can keep it down, and obviously, she is not to be out of bed and moving around. Her fever is already pretty nasty, and we don't need it getting worse."

Col. Tavington nodded.

"Very well. Good night."

Dr. O'Brien nodded, "Good night sir. I shall be back in a couple of days to check on her."

With that, Dr. O'Brien gave one last nod and left the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Col. Tavington walked over to his desk and sat down, heaving a heavy sigh and placing his head in his hands.

"What is it William?" asked Mary, coming to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Mary." he replied quietly. "It's as if I'm watching my own child go through this, and there's nothing I can do about it. I may be able to do some things, but on the whole, you and I both know that this _thing_ has to run its course."

"I know, William, but she _is_ strong..."

"But she hasn't been eating well, Mary, and if she continues to do so, or is unable to keep her food down.."

"William..."

"He already had to do bloodletting on her!" Col. Tavington cried suddenly, his voice beginning to rise in panic.

"William, please! Keep your voice down! You don't want to wake her." said Mary sternly, her eyes narrowing.

Col. Tavington glowered at his wife.

"Love, I know you're upset, very upset, and so am I. But let's just see how things turn out." said Mary softly, moving to stand before her husband.

"Alright.." he replied in a soft, choked voice.

Mary wrapped her arms around her husband, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Just give time a chance, William.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly two days passed. Jae lay in the Tavingtons' bed, still shivering with fever. Both the Col. Tavington and Lady Tavington had tried to get her to eat, but she refused because of her lack of appetite , and when they finally _did_ get her to eat, she threw it up.

"I can't take this anymore!" said Col. Tavington in an exhausted tone to his wife after cleaning things up from Jae's mess. "She's not gotten any better. In fact, if anything, she's gotten worse."

Mary closed her eyes, nodding slowly in agreement.

"Where is Jula?" the colonel asked suddenly.

"She's with Braden and Capt. Bordon in the gardens." Mary replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just need to know that I have control over _something._"

Mary sighed.

"William, you know you have control over more than just something. You're just stressed."

"Exactly. I don't like at all what is happening."

"Yes, I know. Why don't you go fetch the doctor? I know that he's supposed to arrive later today to check on Jae, but it wouldn't hurt to have him here earlier."

"Perhaps.."

"Go on, William."

"Very well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Col. Tavington arrived back in his quarters with Dr. O'Brien as both Mary and Jula greeted them with anxious faces. Dr. O'Brien walked over to where Jae lay, his brow creased with concern.

"She's eaten nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing that she's kept down." Col. Tavington replied.

Dr. O'Brien pursed his lips and felt Jae's forehead.

"Good lord, she's burning!"

Jula gave Mary a worried look.

"Is there anything that can bring it down?" she asked the doctor in a small voice.

"We're going to have to do it again." replied Dr. O'Brien with a sigh.

"Do what?" Jula asked.

"Bloodletting."

"No! You can't! It's not good for her! It's not good for anyone!" Jula cried suddenly. "Well, it can work, but not very well, it does more harm than good.."

"How do you know this?" Dr. O'Brien asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Col. Tavington glared severely at Jula, but took note of her futuristic knowledge and covered, "Perhaps she's right. Maybe we shouldn't do any bloodletting."

"Colonel, you're trusting a young girl?"

"Look," said Jula beginning to get annoyed, "I think I know of something that can help her. I can't explain what it is, but let me try to find it. If not, then you can do the bloodletting."

Dr. O'Brien was about to protest when Col. Tavington stopped him with a harsh glare.

"Alright Jula, go on then and see if you can find what you need."

"Thank you sir." replied Jula with a hopeful smile and dashed out of the room, heading to Jae's quarters and grabbing her sister's bag..

_Jae, I hope you still have aspirin in here..._

Jula dug through the bag, pulling everything out.

"Books, more books, binder, homework from Ms. Smithson's class... tampons?" Jula rolled her eyes and continued rummaging through the bag. "Astronomy notes, Spanish notes, a note from her friend Liz, a pic of her and her friend Sarah... Hey, that's _my _chapstick! Oh well; iPod nano... Yes! Found the aspirin bottle!"


	36. Chapter 36

Time seemed to slowly tick by as Col. Tavington, Mary, and Dr. O'Brien waited for Jula to return with whatever she had gone to retrieve for Jae.

"This is taking too long.." murmured the colonel, a hint of worry in his voice as his brow creased with concern.

"It has only been five minutes." Mary replied calmly. "Just wait."

"For how much longer?" questioned Dr. O'Brien, who looked as concerned as the colonel.

"Two more minutes. If she's not back by then, you may begin your procedure."

"Very well..."

Col. Tavington began to tap his right foot lightly on the floor while Mary looked over at him and rolled her eyes, muttering softly, "Impatient git."

"I heard that." the colonel retorted, his eyes narrowing at his wife.

"Well you are. I said _two_ minutes. Nothing catastrophic is going to happen in that short amount of time."

Col. Tavington opened his mouth to reply with something sarcastic but was silenced with a glare from Mary.

"_William_.."

Clenching his jaw tightly, Col. Tavington gave her a sarcastic smile and looked over at Jae.

"Well, being as no one is watching Braden even though he's sleeping, I'm going to go check on him." said Mary lightly before looking pointedly at her husband and saying, "Don't do anything foolish when I leave the room. Remember, she still has time."

Col. Tavington gave her a stiff nod and she left the room.

Two minutes passed and Jula had not returned.

"Colonel.."

Col. Tavington sighed and replied, "Alright, begin the procedure."

"I'm back!"

Both the colonel and the doctor turned to see Jula burst through the the door.

"My apologies; I had to get some water for Jae."

Col. Tavington gave her a puzzled look and she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you later."

"What have you brought with you?" asked Dr. O'Brien.

"Just some highly effective medicine." replied Jula.

"Really, might I be able to see it then?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't right now. Perhaps another time." replied Jula glancing over at Col. Tavington who gave her a small smile.

"Thank you for being here, Doctor. You are free to leave now." said the colonel smoothly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I believe we can handle things from here."

"Alright then. Good day."

With that, Dr. O'Brien left the room.

"Jae." said Jula softly, walking up beside the bed and gently shaking her sister awake, who looked up at her with bleary eyes. "Here,."

Propping her sister up on pillows, Jula handed her two aspirin pills and a glass of water.

"Where did you get these?" Jae asked, her voice nearly gone.

"Your bag. Now shut up and take them." replied Jula with a grin.

Jae smiled weakly at her sister and took the pills.

"Thanks."

"No prob. It's much better than bloodletting. Now go back to sleep."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was half past eleven in the evening, and Jae hadn't awakened since taking the pills that her sister had given her. Col. Tavingon, who had stayed with her all day, grabbed another fresh pair of nightclothes and prepared to head off to Jae's room when Mary stopped him, placing her hand on his arm.

"She's asleep."

"Yes, I see that-"

"That's not what I meant, William. It isn't fitful."

"You're right.."

_What exactly did Jula give her sister?_

Col. Tavington walked over to Jae and felt her forehead. A small smile crept upon his lips.

"Her temperature has gone down. I believe she's going to be all right."


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, Col. Tavington awoke early at around two in the morning and went to go check on Mary and Jae in his quarters.

Padding softly down the hall to his room, the colonel opened the door and smiled to himself as he saw Jae curled up in a snug little ball on her side on the bed and Mary asleep in one of the armchairs, a book hanging in her hand. Walking up to the armchair, Col. Tavington bent down and kissed his sleeping wife on the lips. She stirred, her eyes opening slowly and sleepily, and the colonel stifled a groan as Mary moved stretched out her arm, accidently catching the side of his head with her book.

"Sorry, love." she mumbled.

Col. Tavington smiled, taking the book from her and kissed her tenderly.

"How has Jae been?"

"Better. Much better. But we still need to get food into her that will be kept down."

"Indeed. And the little one?"

"Asleep in Jula's room as he should be. However, if Jae continues to improve, we might be able to move him back in here. In the meantime, I am thankful that Jula volunteered to watch him."

Col. Tavington nodded in agreement and then said, "Why don't you go lie down in Jae's room? I can stay here with her."

"William, you were with her all day; I can handle it. Besides, don't you have patrol later today?"

The colonel nodded and replied, "Yes, but I-"

"Will be more than a grump if you don't go back to sleep. Darling, though I am grateful for the offer, you need to sleep more than I do as you have a long day ahead of you."

Col. Tavington sighed.

"Alright."

The colonel walked over to the four-poster and carefully sat down on the bed next to Jae's sleeping form and gently placed a hand on her considerably cooler forehead.

_Still a bit warm, but much cooler than before.._

He glanced over at Jae's right arm, and took it in his hands, lightly running his fingers over the cut that had been made by Dr. O'Brien when she pulled it away from him in her sleep, bringing it close to her. With a small smile, Col. Tavington bent down and kissed Jae's forehead, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Then, getting up from the bed, the colonel gave Mary one last kiss before heading off to Jae's room and back to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

It was half past six in the morning. Jae awoke, moaning softly.

"You're awake."

Jae looked over with bleary eyes to see Jula sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she mumbled.

"Just watching you to make sure you're alright. Besides, the lady needed her rest."

Jae nodded vaguely in response.

"You're looking better."

"Thanks to you." replied Jae with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, well if you didn't carry aspirin in your bag, you'd be screwed."

"Where's D- Col. Tavington?"

"He had patrol. But he should be back after supper. How long, I don't know, he might have raids tonight. In the meantime, if you're feeling up to it, we can get you moved back into your room in a few hours."

"Maybe.. but their bed is so comfy."

Jula laughed softly.

"I doubted it would be anything else."

Jae gave her sister a small smile, but then her expression became serious.

"Jula... I'm sorry. For everything. I was just scared. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. It's just... I'm sorry.."

"It's alright. I understand. I just wish things didn't play out the way they did."

"I know..."

"Well at least you're feeling better. We were all pretty worried. I mean, I'm surprised Butcher Boy didn't have a hernia over the whole issue. You looked pretty bad."

"Yeah well, thanks to you, I'm not being cut to release my 'bad blood'."

Jula smiled, blushing slightly.

"True; you're even beginning to sound like yourself. But still, just don't do anything too quickly."

"I know; do you really think I want to move; I mean, I can talk coherently and all, but I still feel like crap, and I definitely won't be walking around for a while; my legs feel like flippin' Jell-O. And I think my stomach still hates me..."

Jula rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, well, just don't puke on me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was half past eight in the evening when a weary and cranky Col. Tavington stumbled through the doors of the Middleton Place estate and up to his room.

"Is something the matter, William?" Mary asked as he entered his room.

"Just behavioral issues with some of my men." he replied shortly. "The patrol was very successful."

"Really?"

"We captured a large amount of the Colonial militia... Where is Jae?"

"In her room, I believe, with her sister. She's fairing much better."

Col. Tavington seemed to brighten.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank god!"

Mary smiled.

"Are you going to go see her then?"

"I will, after she has some time with her sister. In the meantime, I have a son of my own I need to pay attention to." replied the colonel looking pointedly at Braden who smiled at him as he wriggled around in his mother's arms, screaming in delight as Col. Tavington squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears.

"Though I could do without the screaming..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days passed. Dr. O'Brien had returned just to make sure Jae was doing better, but nothing more needed to be done. She was well on her way to recovery. Yet it still baffled him how she managed to recover at such a fast rate.

"How did she do it? What did her sister give her?" he muttered to himself as he walked down the hall after visiting Jae to check up on her.

"Are you talking about Miss Jae Barrington." a snotty voice asked from just behind the doctor.

_Just what I need... that rat O'Hara..._ thought Dr. O'Brien rolling his eyes before turning around to face the general.

"Pardon me, General, did you say something?" he asked, trying not to look irritated.

"You heard me, _O'Brien_, and you'd best answer me if you want to still have an income substantial enough to care for your wife and daughter."

_Bastard... Always hanging his superiority over peoples' heads..._

"General, with respect, _sir_, I don't know anything that is worth concerning yourself over."

"Oh really?" O'Hara drawled snottily. "We're all just in wonder as to how Miss Barrington has managed to recover so quickly. News spreads quickly around this place, if you haven't noticed, and it seems not very long ago, she was quite dangerously ill but now, one can hardly tell. So, what is it?"

"What is what, sir?"

"Don't play the fool with me! What made her recover so quickly?"

"If you heard me before, I said that I didn't know. All I know is that her sister gave it to her, and she wouldn't tell me or show me what it was." replied Dr. O'Brien, his impatience starting to get the best of him.

"Really?" replied Gen. O'Hara, a sly glint in his eyes. "Thank you, Doctor. You may continue on your way now..."

Dr. O'Brien sighed, only too glad to be away from the general and continued on down the hall and down the stairs, leaving O'Hara pondering in the hall.

_Hmmm.. this sounds suspicious. Then again, come to think of it, everything about the two Barringrton sisters sounds suspicious. They get along with Tavington unusually well... they're rude.. unusually rude in the sense that they're dialect of English doesn't even sound right... Something is going on. Whether or not it involves Tavington, I' don't know, but I believe it might, as he's been far too secretive with his strategic planning and he he hasn't said a word in quite some time to anger Cornwallis. No, come to think of it, he's done the exact opposite..._

Gen. O'Hara's lips curled into an evil grin.

"I believe it's time to do some investigating..."


	39. Chapter 39

Gen. O'Hara's evil grin grew as he made his way down the hall to Col. Tavington's quarters and knocked on the door, putting on his best sneer for the colonel when he answered. Unfortunately for the general, it was not Col. Tavington who answered the door, but his wife instead, who looked less than thrilled to be awakened from a much needed nap.

"Gen. O'Hara, how _nice_ to see you..." she said in a delicate tone, trying to keep it void of animosity as her emerald eyes blazed with hate."

"My lady... Tell me, why do you even bother trying to mask your feelings toward me. It's obvious what they are."

"Well at least I can say that I try!" she snapped, glaring at him full on.

"Well that's much more than what I can say for that bastard Butcher of a husband you have. He doesn't even bother!"

"Oh he does; you're still alive and breathing, aren't you? However unfortunate that may be.."

"Enough!" Gen. O'Hara hissed. "Now where is the colonel?"

"I don't know." replied Mary, the corners of her mouth beginning to curl into a smirk. "However, my dear general, you have two legs, two arms, a brain (though a cell is yet to be seen in it), and a heartbeat (unfortunately); why don't you go look for him yourself?"

"You little we-"

"Save your breath; he's not here and I don't know where he is." Mary cut in coldly. "However, being as he is the colonel of the British Green Dragoons, and you are his _superior_ officer, I'm sure you have an idea as to where he might be, so, off you go.."

Gen. O'Hara's face turned scarlet with rage as he was about to shout a string of curses at Col. Tavington's wife when she slammed the door harshly in his face and locked it.

"Wench.."

"I heard that." came Mary's voice from behind the door.

"As did I." a lower, masculine voice said in a soft deadly tone from behind the general.

O'Hara whirled around to face a very irate looking Col. Tavington.

"So, _General_, what is your pathetic excuse for calling my wife such a vulgar word?"

"I was coming here to discuss something with you when _she_ opened the door, and when I asked where you were, she told me that I had two legs, two arms, a brain and a heartbeat, and that I could go find you for myself!"

Col. Tavington smirked.

"That isn't funny, Colonel! That _woman_ needs to learn some manners!"

"Well did you wake her up?" asked Col. Tavington, his smirk growing even more wicked.

"Yes, he did." came Mary's voice from behind the door.

"That, my dear general, would be why. Now, what is it that you wished to speak with me about?"

"Well, Colonel, though I should have addressed the _issue_ earlier, I have noticed some strange things happening that concern you and the Barrington sisters."

"Strange things.." replied the colonel uncertainly.

"Yes," replied the general with a horrible smile, "_strange _things. Or rather, things out of the ordinary for you and just outright strange for the sisters. For example, why are you not getting so angry at Cornwallis anymore? Your temper with him has nearly disappeared. Also, you are so secretive with your tactics now that it is said that not even your men know what is going to happen until you give the orders. And usually, these don't consist of your signature "quarter", but rather the capture of prisoners as it should be. Not to mention, you seem to have suddenly acquired a vast knowledge of how this bloody war is going to play out. You may not speak much during the meetings with the other officers, but when you do, you often correct Cornwallis, and with very astute observations."

"Are you suggesting that I didn't have a clue as to what was going on beforehand?" demanded Col. Tavington.

"No, but where did you acquire this new reservoir of knowledge? Does it have something to do with the sisters? Because things have been going oddly with them as well. Example: Jae's quick recovery... They don't even speak _proper_ English!"

"My knowledge of this war has _nothing_ to do with them. And I myself don't even really know how Jae healed so quickly."

"Really? Well perhaps I should find out-"

"You stay away from her." hissed the colonel suddenly, backing the general against the wall. "Question me if you must, but I don't see why it should matter as long as we win this goddamn war. But I'm warning you, lay one hand on Jae, or Jula for that matter, and you'll find it on the ground right next to your dignity."

"They're not even your _blood_, Colonel."

"I don't care. Stay away from them, or lose your dignity."

"You wouldn't do that to me. I'm your superior."

Col. Tavington leered at the general, grabbing his throat suddenly while pulling out a dagger from his boot and brandishing it threateningly in the general's face, pointing it down between his legs.

"Watch me.."


	40. Chapter 40

Two more days passed. Jae had continued to heal at a rapid rate and was now back to her old self.

"Hey Jula, do you want to go horseback riding?" she asked her sister one evening after supper.

"I don't know; Jae, you know I don't like horseback riding.."

"Pleeeease?" begged Jae, giving her sister the famous 'puppy eyes' look.

Jula rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but cut the puppy eye crap!"

"Yes!"

"But first, you might want to ask the lady if we can go, since I don't know where the colonel is."

"Right..."

Jae wandered over to Lady Tavington, who was conversing with the colonel's second in command, Capt. Bordon, and waited for an opening before saying, "Is it all right with you if my sister and I go riding?"

"It depends on where you're going; do you have your work finished for your lessons?"

"Yes ma'am, both of us are finished, and we'll only be in the gardens, not the woods." Jae replied with a nod.

"Alright then, place your work on the colonel's desk before leaving. And don't forget, do _not_ use Asmodeus if he is there. Use Ember; I believe Phantom is also available for riding."

Jae nodded and said a quick thank you before heading off upstairs with her sister.

Once the papers were on the colonel's desk, the girls hurried out of the estate and down to the stables, quickly saddling Ember and Phantom before heading off to the gardens at a gallop.

"Hey, look who it is!" Jae said to her sister as she pointed at Gen. O'Hara, who was walking around in the gardens ahead of them. "Slow your horse down to a walk, and we'll take the back way around. That way, we can give him a good scare."

Jula smirked.

_Yup, my sister's definitely back..._

Slowing the horses down to a walk, Jae and Jula took them around to the back of the gardens, where they could still see the general standing in the same spot he was to begin with, completely unperturbed.

"Alright, on the count of three, we charge him. But remember, get out of the way just before you hit him."

Jula grinned eagerly.

"One..."

Ember's muscles tensed eagerly beneath Jae, as she felt the mare building up energy.

Two..."

Phantom pawed the ground, waiting for the final count.

Three!"

Both of the horses burst forth like two black bullets pelting towards the general at breakneck speeds.

Jae let out a cry of delight as the general suddenly glanced over his shoulder and let out a high pitched girly scream as her and her sister hurled towards him, breaking away only when they were a mere couple of feet from him. Then without missing a beat, they turned the horses around and did it again, slowing Ember and Phantom to a walk only about ten feet after the second assault on the general.

"You!" Gen. O'Hara shouted once he was able to come to his senses.

"Yes?" Jae asked, an evil grin not unlike Col. Tavington's curving the corners of her lips up.

"You.. This is the most unladylike behavior I have seen from the two of you thus far! If the colonel was to hear of this-"

"He would fall down and die laughing." Jula finished, while her sister burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry General, but you were right there, and well, we couldn't resist a little _target _practice."

"Oh really? Such a _wise_ choice you have made to pick _me_!" the general replied sarcastically.

"I know." said Jae.

"You foolish girl, I have the power to have him court-martialed!" replied the general with a maniacal grin. "And perhaps with _this_ incident, I will."

"Well then, I have an offer. Why don't _I_ race _you_? If I win, you do nothing. But if I lose..."

"Jae, are you mad?" Jula asked in surprise.

O'Hara smirked.

"Miss Barrington, are you sure you know what you're attempting to do? I am a soldier, and it is in no way proper for us to race."

"Are suggesting that you're afraid of racing me?"

"No, I'm suggesting that this is a foolish wager on your part, as I will obviously win."

"Don'r be so sure."

"You're riding sidesaddle."

"And your point is.."

"I believe it's obvious."

"Well, whether or not it's obvious, I believe you'll find I'm more skilled on a horse than I appear; I've been riding for years. Not to mention, I've had some extra training since arriving. Col. Tavington is a very fine horseman to say the least. Now, will you take my offer or not?"

"You are a fiery one.." O'Hara sniffed. "_Very_ unladylike, but very well, I shall accept the offer."

"Alright then; we'll ride down to camp and have the race there."

Gen. O'Hara's eyes widened.

"What is it General? Did you not believe that I would have an audience before us?" Jae purred, grinning like the devil.

"Very well, but mark my words _Miss Barrington_, it will be _I _who will be walking from this race victorious."

"Whatever you say.."

With that, Jae, Jula, and Gen. O'Hara headed for camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at camp, Jae, Jula, and the general dismounted their horses, tethering them to some nearby trees. Spotting Col. Tavington nearby, Jae turned to her sister and said, "I'll be right back."

"You're going to leave me here with _that_?"

"No, you can come if you want."

"I don't know, the colonel's got that emotionless face on; I can't tell if he's pissed off or not; and I sure as hell don't want to bug him if he's pissed off."

"He's not pissed." replied Jae.

"How can you tell?" retorted Jula.

"I just know. Now are you coming, or staying here with Gen. Pervert?"

"_I_ am _not_ a pervert!" Gen. O'Hara shot.

"Whatever, shut up." replied Jae without looking at him.

"Do you have a gun on you?" Jula whispered.

"No, why?"

"Because I'm staying here; if you're going to get in trouble, I don't want to be an 'associate' with it."

"Well, you could always go hide out by Asmodeus."

"Uh, no. That jerk of a horse doesn't like anyone, except Col. Tavington and Lady Tavington. Never mind, I think I'll just go."

"Alright, but you're missing one hell of a race."

"Yeah, and staying out of trouble in the process. See ya."

With that, Jula re-mounted Phantom and left camp, while Jae walked over to Col. Tavington and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jae, what are you doing here?" he asked turning around to greet her.

"I think I kind of got myself into a bit of a predicament..."

Col. Tavington's eyes narrowed.

"Jae, darling, what did you do now?"

"Hewasgoingtohaveyoucourt-martialed,soIwageredarace." Jae replied quickly, slurring her words together in her hurry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alright, I started it. Jula and I decided to go for a ride and we saw O'Hara in the gardens and decided to charge him, of course, breaking away at the last minute. He obviously got mad and threatened to court-martial you, so I decided to make an offer in which he and I would race; if I won, he couldn't do anyting, but if I lost..."

"He could." finished Col. Tavington, glowering at Jae. "Damn it Jae, what do you think you're doing? He's a soldier! He's been around horses all his life! And besides that, look at what is at stake!"

"I know." replied Jae, averting her gaze. "But do you see how _sloppy_ he rides?"

"I've only ever seen him trot, and he can do that satisfactorily enough."

"Yeah, but I don't think he can hang on at a full on gallop. I know I'll be riding sidesaddle, but I _can_ do this!"

"You're going to have to."

"I guess so. I'm sorry."

"It's a bit late for that; when is this _race_ going to start."

"As soon as we can find a suitable place and _audience_ around here."

"Audience?"

Jae smirked.

"Just help me out here."

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes.

"Very well, but this is the _last_ time you convince me to do something with this unbelievable magnitude of stupidity."

"Whatever you say.."

Col. Tavington gave a stiff nod and ordered Jae to wait for him, while he went over and _talked_ to O'Hara. Then, when he was finished, he called her over.

"Yes?"

"Alright, the race will be held at the back of camp as soon as you two can get your horses over there. The dragoons will watch."

"Very well. I'll see you down there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three minutes later, Gen. O'Hara and Jae had reached the back of camp where Col. Tavington stood waiting with his dragoons. Some of them began to snicker, but the colonel held up his hand and silenced them with a piercing stare.

"Jae, _General_, you will start from behind the line." he ordered, gesturing to a length of rope that had been laid out before them. "The race will be a straight shot from one end of the back of camp to the other; there will be no riding through the woods, and no whipping the horses or manually shoving one another. I have an officer at the other end who will determine the outcome. Are these terms understood?"

"Yes sir." Jae replied, giving the colonel a small smile, while O'Hara merely nodded, staring at Col. Tavington disdainfully.

_This is for you, Dad. I'm gonna win this._

"On my gun. Get ready; three...two.. one!"

_And we're off!_

Jae surged forward on Ember ahead of the general. But he was not to be outdone that easily. Urging his white gelding, Percy, forward, he was soon neck-in-neck with Jae and Ember.

"Did you really think that you could win just like that?" he snided.

"Oh no, I _did_ expect you to fight back. but you'll still lose."

"Oh really?"

Gen. O'Hara moved Percy closer to Jae until they were rubbing against one another.

"Hey, get away from me, you freak!"

"As you wish." replied the general, his voice dripping with malice as he kicked Ember, knocking her slightly off pace and moving ahead.

_Ass hole!_

Regrouping Ember, Jae picked up speed to catch up to the general until she was finally back with him. Again, he tried to move up close to her, but she dropped back, moving Ember around Percy and the general and sidling back up to them on their left.

"Petulant girl.."

Without warning, Gen. O'Hara turned Percy into the path of Jae and Ember and stopped suddenly, spooking Ember so that she reared on her hind legs, screaming and pawing at Percy with Jae on her back, eyes wide with surprise and fright as the dragoons began shouting and cursing, Col. Tavington's voice the loudest amongst them.

_Oh my god..._

"Rein her in, Jae! Get her under control!" she heard the colonel yell.

Suddenly, Gen. O'Hara moved away, leaving a still spooked Ember and Jae in his wake.

_Ok, rein her in... get control..._

As if sensing the urgency of the situation, Ember got herself under control and sped off at breakneck speed towards O'Hara and Percy, again pulling equal with them.

"Wench.." he hissed urging Pecy forward.

Jae didn't reply; instead, she rotated her right leg around so that she straddled the saddle and pressed her heels into Ember, driving them ahead.

"Oh no you don't.." said the general trying to catch up, but it was no use; Jae and Ember crossed the finish line with O'Hara and Percy a hair's breath away.

"It is concluded: Miss Jae Barrington is the winner!" cried the officer.

"Yes!" Jae cried excitedly, dismounting and running over to Col. Tavington, who had followed her and the general to the finish line with his men.

"I did it! I won!"

Col. Tavington smiled down at her, taking her in his arms and spinning her around in the air above his head and then bringing her down into a tight embrace.

"You did." he whispered in her ear. "I'm very proud of you, but don't you dare do it again! I don't ever want you putting yourself in a risky position that could cause harm to yourself, or I. From now on, _I_ will fight my own battles."

Gen. O'Hara watched the colonel's joy with his surrogate daughter in complete disgust.

_Oh you may have won the race, Miss Barrington. And yes, for now I will bow to you. However, in the end, it will be you who will cower on your knees before me..._


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Alright, not so much in this chapter, but in chapters to come, there **will **be some possibly suggestive content in here that may possibly warrant an **'R'** rating, so please consider this before reading. I will try to keep it as clean as I can within reasonable PG-13ish bounds because of the content, but it will still be suggestive. So again, just as a warning, consider what is to come before reading it._

_Thanks!_

_-S.R._

"Come, let's get you back to the estate before you get into any more trouble." whispered Col. Tavington to Jae, breaking their embrace.

"Aww do we have to?"

"Yes. Do you really want Mary angry with you?"

"She probably already is, considering Jula and I were supposed to only be in the gardens and I'm sure Jula has already told her about O'Hara."

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes.

"True.. but let's not give her any more reasons."

"There aren't any more reasons. I won the race."

"Oh, I'm sure she can think of something, my dear."

"Oh, right, she's married to _you_..."

Col. Tavington's eyes narrowed at Jae in a look of mock annoyance, but it was contradicted by the playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I know, and I'm a damn lucky man."

Jae laughed.

"Yes, you are. But alright, we'll go."

The colonel nodded, helping Jae back on Ember; then taking her reins, he guided them through camp to where Asmodeus stood saddled and tethered.

"Here you are.." he said, handing Jae the reins and mounting Asmodeus, who snorted and pawed the ground impatiently.

_Hey, it's Dad in the form of a horse!_

"Well, let's go!"

"Wait, I want to race!"

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes.

"The question is, _Jae_, when do you _not _want to race? I'm much better than O'Hara; of course, you already know this. Besides, you've never won a single race between us."

"So? It's the thrill, I tell you, the _thrill_!" Jae cried.

Col. Tavington laughed.

"Well if you insist, we'll race to the stables."

"Yes!"

The colonel gave the count and they sped off, Jae in the lead at first, but as always, Col. Tavington pulled ahead and reached the stables a considerable distance ahead of her.

"I won."

"Obviously, but I still enjoyed it."

"Good." replied the colonel, helping Jae off of Ember and handing the reins of the two horses to a couple of stable boys, both of which looked warily at Asmodeus, who snorted at them.

"Sir.. your horse.."

Col. Tavington walked over to Asmodeus and pulled his head towards him, whispering in his ear, and then turned to the stable boys.

"He should be fine now. Just make sure that you polish the saddles, though don't over do it, and groom the horses."

"Yes sir."

With that, the two boys took the horses into the stables and Col. Tavington and Jae continued on foot up to the estate and up to his quarters, where Lady Tavington met them at the door with Braden, her face tense as she glared at Jae.

"I didn't do it."

"Well, _Jae_, did you win or not?" she asked curtly.

"She won, Mary, no harm has been done." replied Col. Tavington calmly, bending down to give her a chaste kiss on her lips before turning to Braden and kissing the top of his head while his wife relaxed from the news.

"Well done Jae. But don't_ ever_ do it again!"

Jae gave her a guilty smile.

"My apologies. I won't. But at least I won."

"That you did." added the colonel before turning to Lady Tavington and saying, "She's a skilled rider, Mary; the general pulled a couple of _tricks_, but she handled them well."

Mary nodded, beginning to look amused.

"Hey, did she win?"

Jula had spotted the colonel and her sister as she was coming out of the washroom and rushed to greet them.

"Yes, I won." replied Jae.

"Oh, I knew you could do it!' Jula cried, bear hugging her sister.

"Oh, right, and you're the one who didn't want to get into trouble."

"Well sorry, but come on, you _do_ get me into trouble a lot."

Jae shrugged.

"Whatever, I'm not in trouble this time."

"No, but you will be if you do it again." replied the colonel.

Braden looked sternly at Jae as if to match the meaning of his father's words.

"Whatever, little guy, you can't do anything to me yet." replied Jae, smiling at Braden.

Braden giggled with delight.

"Well, congratulations Jae." said Jula.

"Thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day passed. Gen. O'Hara was not at breakfast, and only showed briefly for dinner before skulking off upstairs. Then, as he walked past Jae Barrington's room, a nasty idea crossed his mind. Walking up to her door, he tried the knob, and to his surprise, it opened and we walked in, closing it behind him.

_She shouldn't be up for at least another thirty minutes to an hour; time to begin my little investigation.._

Quickly, the general found Jae's bag, and went through it, amazed at what he found.

_What is this device?_ he thought to himself, as he held up her cell phone and stared at it curiously as he pressed the power button.

_No service? What is going on here? And how did Col. Tavington get this thing?_ he pondered, staring at the background on Jae's phone.

Putting the phone down, Gen. O'Hara proceeded to go through the rest of Jae's bag, taking out papers, books, her binder, everything.

_Hmm... these papers are dated in the years 2005 and 2006, but that can't be right, can it? Unless... No, that would be mad. Still, just look at all of this. And don't forget the way Jae and her sister were dressed when they first arrived. Completely inappropriate. Though I must say, Jae did look absolutely ravishing. The clothing formed to her deliciously enticing body perfectly._

Then, Gen. O'Hara spotted perhaps the two things that would be most essential for Jae to keep away from him: the history book, and a journal she had been writing in.

Taking the history book first, he began to flip through it.

_American History: The Birth of Our Nation to Present... interesting..._

Reaching for the journal, O'Hara opened it and began skimming over it, spending a particularly longer amount of time over the entries which included mentions of her sister and Wade, as well as some time glancing over the entries that involved her and the colonel specifically as a sneer made its way up his lips.

_Well, he's harboring a traitor, yet I could get the both of them for association..._

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught the general's attention. As quickly and efficiently as he could, he put all of Jae's things back into place, except for the journal, which he decided to keep for himself, and then stood silently in a dark corner of the room as Jae herself opened her door and waltzed in, humming to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a particularly amusing horseback ride with Col. Tavington, in which the both of them took their horses stomping though a nearby brook after a lightning fast supper and got all wet, Jae went merrily to her room, humming a tune to herself as she waltzed through the door.

"Ah, what a perfect day." she said to herself, grabbing some things to head off to the washroom.

"Really?" purred Gen. O'Hara stepping out from the shadows, holding Jae's journal in his hand so she could see it.

Jae jumped.

"Oh my god!" she yelped as anger began to blaze in her gray eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just having a look around." replied the general in mock nonchalance. "So, how are you adjusting to the time difference?"

Jae's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh yes, I know everything now; I know why you and your sister act so peculiar, I know where the colonel gets his information, and I know what happened between your sister and some rebel boy named Wade. In fact, I could have the both of you hanged for treason; your sister for associating with a rebel, and _you_ for associating with _her_."

"She didn't do anything with him; they didn't share any information that would be of any use."

"That's not what it says in here. No, it only says that she was seeing him." replied the general with a maniacal grin.

"Give that to me!" Jae yelled, but was silenced when the general took out his pistol and aimed it at her.

"Make one little noise, try anything to get this journal from me, including alerting the colonel, and I'll shoot you, and plant the damn journal as evidence to get your sister as well. That way, everyone,and I mean _everyone_, will know..." he sneered.

Jae stared at him in disbelief and first time, fear. Though she knew O'Hara wasn't at all the best soldier, she was pretty sure he would have no problem shooting her from where he was; she would have to bargain with him, for there was no other way. He had the journal and the power, and wasn't giving either of them up for anything.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound calm.

Gen. O'Hara smiled evilly, pocketing the tiny journal and walked up to Jae, still holding the gun, and stepping behind her, carefully undoing the buttons of her dress and removing her corset. Then, taking out a dagger, he slashed the back of her underclothing, exposing her soft, creamy skin. Jae shuddered and bit back a scream as she felt the warmth of his hand against her skin as it traveled slowly up and down her back.

"You."


	42. Chapter 42

Jae wrenched away from him, horrified.

"What? No! Get away from me!"

Gen. O'Hara's smile grew even more maniacal as he stepped forward, pressing the barrel of his pistol hard against Jae's middle and cocking it.

"I don't think you understand, _Miss Barrington_," he drawled, "I hold not only your sister's life, but yours as well, in my hands. Come to think of it, I even hold the colonel's life in them!"

Jae closed her eyes as tears began sliding down her cheeks. She had no choice but to do what he wanted, no matter how perverse his requests became.

"Don't worry, my dear," said the general in soft mock assurance, stroking the side of Jae's face before dragging his hand down her body, relishing in the feel of her well-proportioned curves; "You'll enjoy it more than you think.."

Jae's eyes snapped open as she shot the general a gaze so icy, that Hell itself would have frozen over.

_Well, one could certainly mistake her for being Col. Tavington's blood daughter..._ he thought to himself, slightly thrown off by the glare, but then managed to give her one of his own.

"Get yourself cleaned up and meet me downstairs outside my quarters at midnight."

With that, Gen. O'Hara left the room and Jae collapsed on the floor in a heap, tears flooding her eyes as she lay trembling and crying for several minutes before her sister walked by and saw her through the open door.

"Jae? What's wrong?" Jula asked hesitantly, stepping into the room."

Jae shook her head and continued to cry.

"Jae... what happened to you?" questioned Jula, a slightly puzzled look crossing her face as she spotted the rip in the back of Jae's underclothes.

"Nothing..." Jae mouthed through her tears.

"Jae, come on, that's not nothing.. what happened?" Jula persisted, beginning to get nervous. "I'm getting the colonel-"

"No, dont!" Jae cried suddenly, grabbing her sister's arms. "Just don't, please!"

"Jae-"

"Please!"

Jae looked at her sister with pleading eyes.

"Jae, did someone do something to you?" Jula asked cautiously.

"No, but please, just... don't..."

Jula nodded, glancing warily at her sister as she pulled her into an embrace.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine. Just go. I'll see you later after I clean up."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, after her bath, Jae went to see her sister, but even after their meeting, though Jae was less upset than when she last saw her, Jula still felt something was wrong, so she decided to share her concerns with Col. Tavington.

"Jula, are you sure something happened to her?" he questioned, his facial features tightening slightly.

"Yes; she was crying so much she could barely talk, and she looked an absolute mess!" Jula replied urgently. "I mean, her corset was off, the back of her dress was undone, and the back of her underclothing was ripped. Colonel, I'm telling you, something has happened to her, but she won't tell me!"

"Alright, I'll talk to her. Is she in her room now?"

"I don't know; she wandered off after I last saw her."

"Then come with me; we _need _to find her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was five minutes to midnight. Jae had spent the rest of the night after her encounter with the general in a horrified daze as she narrowly yet successfully managed to dodge both Col. Tavington and her sister, biding her time in the darkness of the cellar at the estate until midnight drew near. Then, as if guided against her will by an outside force, she made her way to the general's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Miss Barrington, I thought you might be dropping by; come in..." he drawled.

Jae looked up at him with a blank stare, carefully stepping into his quarters.

"Well, you've certainly cleaned yourself up." Gen. O'Hara said softly in her ear, his breath hot on her neck as she felt his fingers begin to unbutton the back of her dress.

Jae remained silent, frozen in horror, as the general eased her dress down until it fell to the ground and pooled at her ankles before quickly ripping the rest of her underclothes all the way down her back and pulling them off her shoulders. Jae crossed her arms in front of her, trembling as she felt the general's hungry hands on her back and neck.

"Delectable.. an absolute goddess..." he whispered in a lust filled voice, bringing his lips to the side of her neck and biting softly at the smooth flesh.

Jae stepped forward out of his reach, shaking violently with fear.

"Oh no no no, this is _not_ what we agreed to..." Gen. O'Hara admonished softly, pressing himself against Jae's back and pulling her arms to her sides as he ran his hands up and down her exposed front.

"Stop your playing then! We both know what is going to happen, so get the hell over with it!" Jae snapped as some of her fire came back.

"Oh, so you _do_ want this, do you?" asked the general, grinning perversely.

"Never; I just want the hell to end."

"Oh it will," replied O'Hara, jerking the rest of her underclothes off so that they fell to the ground softly on top of her dress; "But first comes the torture.."


	43. Chapter 43

Several hours passed. The deed was done and Gen. O'Hara had fallen asleep with his arm around Jae. Tired, sore, and emotionally wrecked, Jae carefully worked her way out of the snoring general's greedy grasp and slid onto the floor, remaining there for a moment before salvaging what was left of her clothing and stepping painfully into it before slipping out of the room and up the stairs towards her quarters, stumbling on the way up.

_What am I going to do? How am I going to be able to keep this from everyone, especially Dad?_ she thought to herself, growing so distraught that she didn't notice the person standing by her door until she was but a foot away from it.

"Where were you?" asked a stiff masculine voice.

Jae looked slowly upward.

_Shit.._

"Nowhere..." she mumbled, trying to get past the colonel.

"Nowhere... nowhere?" Col. Tavington hissed, grabbing her arms in a vice grip; Jae flinched horribly. "Your sister and I have been looking all over for you nearly all evening! Now where have you been and what the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into?" he demanded, his voice a mixture of anger and concern as he stared down at her torn clothing.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Jae shot, wrenching herself from his grasp.

Col. Tavington stared at her, stunned by her sudden outburst.

"Jae, what is the matter?" he asked hesitantly.

"I said nothing! Now leave me alone!" she responded, glaring at him coldly before pushing past him and into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Thoroughly shocked and stunned by her behavior, Col. Tavington stood rooted to his spot next to Jae's door for about fifteen minutes, where he could hear crying coming from inside. Finally, growing too concerned to just stand around, the colonel left his spot by the door, went into his room, grabbed the spare key to Jae's room, and went back to her quarters, unlocking the door, and stepped quietly inside.

Jae lay on her bed, her back turned to him, crying as her tiny form shook violently.

"Jae..."

She didn't answer.

Col. Tavington looked at her trembling form, feeling tiny stabs of pain hit him as he watched his 'daughter' lie on the bed in agony, unable to do much of anything to soothe her. The only thing he could think of was to hold her quietly until she calmed down, so he did, and slowly but surely, she began to calm herself until she had finally fallen asleep in his arms.

"Did you find her?"

The colonel looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway and nodded.

"She's right here." he replied softly.

A relieved look crossed Mary's face.

"Thank god... Jula is still in our room; she flatly refused to go to bed until her sister was found. But Jae can't have been in here the whole time..."

"No, she wasn't. I don't know where she was, she didn't tell me. But where ever she went, something happened to her, and I don't like the looks of it at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her, Mary."

Stepping closer to her husband and Jae, Mary noticed that Jae's clothing was all torn.

"Oh no... William, what if..."

"I know, that's what I'm concerned about. Indeed, she _is_ attractive, and I know many of the men here would love to try their hands at her. I just hope that this isn't the case, that something else caused these rips. But I don't know; Jula said earlier that she looked pretty shaken; her clothing was ripped, though not as badly as it is now, and she was not wearing her corset."

Mary shook her head wordlessly, looking over at the colonel with haunted eyes as memories of being raped by a colonial militiaman raced through her mind.

"Mary, we don't know what happened." Col. Tavington replied, reading her thoughts.

"But it looks that way."

"I understand, but I don't want to draw conclusions just yet."

"Is she back?"

Both Col. Tavington and his wife turned to see Jula standing in the doorway, an anxious look on her face.

"Yes, Jula, she is back." replied the colonel quietly.

Jula stepped forward, eager to see her sister, but then stopped short upon seeing her appearance.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

"We don't know." Col. Tavington replied.

"She didn't say anything?"

"No, she didn't."

"Great, it's got to be pretty bad then..."

"Well it certainly isn't good." replied Col. Tavington's wife softly. "But at least she's here."

Jula nodded and sighed.

"I just hope she's all right..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jae stirred and awoke sometime later in Col. Tavington's arms as he looked down at her with eyes full of concern.

"Jae, please, tell me..."

Jae shook her head as her eyes filled with hot new tears, clinging to him as he tightened his embrace.

"Why?"

Again, Jae shook her head and continued to cling to him and all he could do was hold her and comfort her from whatever she had experienced.

_Why?_ _I need answers, and soon..._


	44. Chapter 44

Jae stayed in her room until around noon, and because he didn't have any real work to do until after dinner, Col. Tavington stayed with her, holding her and comforting her until she decided to get up and bathe.

"Jae, are you sure you're going to be all right?" the colonel asked as she numbly uncurled herself from his arms and slid onto the ground, barely able to stand up.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." she replied unconvincingly as she got shakily to her feet, holding onto the colonel's arm for support. "I'm going to the washroom to clean up and then I'll meet you in the banquet hall for dinner."

"You can't even walk, let alone stand." said Col. Tavington in a flat voice.

Jae scowled.

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I _can_." replied Jae, her temper beginning to rise. "And I'm going to have to in order to get to the washroom."

Col. Tavington cocked an eyebrow and then nodded at her, waiting to see if she could get up and actually manage to walk. But just as he thought, the moment she let go of him, she crumpled to the floor, wincing in pain.

_What the hell has happened to her?_

"Don't even say 'I told you so'." said Jae, anger swirling in her eyes with a mixture of other guarded emotions that the colonel couldn't specifically decipher.

"Jae-"

"Don't!" Jae cried, suddenly bursting into tears all over again. "Just don't!"

Col. Tavington closed his eyes momentarily, shaking his head, as he bent down and wrapped Jae in a protective embrace.

"Let go of me!" she screamed into his chest, beating her fists against him, but he continued to hold her, taking the beating until she had worn herself out and leaned limply against him.

"Dear one, what is wrong?" Col. Tavington asked softly.

"I can't tell you." Jae mumbled softly, burying her face even further in his chest.

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I want to, really, I do. But I just can't."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing..."

"Then what can I do for you?"

Jae looked up at the colonel and was nearly overwhelmed by the concern in his azure eyes, and sighed.

"Just trust me..."

Col. Tavingon nodded, obviously disappointed that that was all she was going to say.

"I do, Jae. We all do. But we don't want you to get hurt."

"It's a little late for that." replied Jae ruefully, laughing humorlessly.

Col. Tavington's eyes narrowed, but he knew she wouldn't tell him what was really going on, no matter how much he asked.

_Very well then, if she doesn't want to tell me, then I'll get my answers on my own..._


	45. Chapter 45

Gathering Jae in his arms, Col. Tavington grabbed some of her bathing things and carried her to the washroom, drawing a bath for her, and then left her alone and returned to his quarters, looking quite distressed.

"William, what is it?" his wife asked as he swept into the room and sat down on the four-poster, placing his head in his hands.

"Jae, she won't tell me what is wrong with her."

"Just give her time, William."

"I can't! Mary, something is horribly wrong, and I have a feeling that it will get worse very soon if I don't find out what is going on!"

Braden, who had been sleeping on a blanket on the four-poster, awoke and began to cry.

"God..." Col. Tavington muttered to himself as he picked Braden up and cradled him in his arms, rocking him back and forth in an effort to calm him.

"Where is Jae?"

The colonel looked over to see Jula standing at the entrance of the room.

"She's in the washroom bathing."

"How is she?"

"Not 'fine' like she says she is."

Jula rolled her eyes, but concern marked her features.

"Why won't she say anything. Hasn't she learned anything from the last time she kept her feelings pent up?"

"I don't know, Jula. But I'm not going to lie to you, something is terribly wrong."

"Do you think it's worse than last time?"

Col. Tavington glanced over at his wife, who gave him a nod and replied, "We're not sure. But it might be. We'll just have to wait and see."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that day was exceedingly uncomfortable for Jae, who found herself in a seat most unfortunately in between Col. Tavington and Gen. O'Hara and almost got up to leave the table, but eventually decided to stay so as not to cause any suspicion. However, it didn't take long for her to begin regretting her decision as she suddenly sat straight up, nearly dropping her fork on her plate when she felt Gen. O'Hara place a hand on her thigh under the table, massaging it provocatively through her skirts.

"Jae, is something the matter?" Col. Tavington asked, glancing briefly over at her.

"No no, the meat was just hotter than I expected." she lied.

The colonel nodded, and returned to his own meal.

Jae glanced over at the general who smirked, moving his hand, further and further up her thigh.

"Not here.." she muttered so that only he could hear, placing her hand under the table on top of his and raking her fingernails into his flesh.

Gen. O'Hara let out a muffled shriek of surprise into his table linen.

"You'll pay for that later." he muttered.

Jae said nothing, forcing herself to eat for the sake of appearances, already beginning to dread what was to lie ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that day ended in suffocating silence for Jae, and as the officers left the table to begin various military tasks, Gen. O'Hara grabbed her wrist in a surprisingly bruising grip, pulling her out of the banquet hall to his quarters, unlocking the door and all but throwing her on his bed. Jae yelped in pain.

"What is the matter, my dear?" he asked, his voice dripping with malice and contempt. "Can you not walk?"

"You monster!" Jae hissed, writhing on the bed in pain.

Gen. O'Hara smiled evilly, nearly ripping off his jacket, vest, and shirt, climbing on top of her and kissing her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth as his hands worked at the back of her dress, undoing the buttons and unlacing her corset. Jae tensed beneath him and bit his tongue.

"Wench!" he hissed, pulling away from her, slapping her hard across the face. "That was _not_ in the agreement!"

_Whatever. I only agreed to comply. I didn't say that I wouldn't fight though... _Jae thought, feeling an angry fire begin to burn within her as she smirked up at the general despite the bruising pain on the left side of her face.

"Pull that one more time and the bargain is off. Do I make myself clear?"

Jae nodded reluctantly, her heart sinking.

"Yes sir.."

"Good. Now.. oh yes, I remember where we were... we have a bit of a _misdemeanor_ to work out from earlier at dinner..."

Jae's eyes widened. She knew this was the reason he had dragged her into his room in the first place, but it still scared her, despite her fireball antics toward him; though he couldn't even begin to hold a candle to the colonel, Gen. O'Hara was still bigger and stronger than she was.

"Oh yes..." he purred, nipping at her ear. "We have been naughty..."

With lust-induced strength, the general all but massacred Jae's clothing, tossing it carelessly on the floor.

"And now for the punishment..."


	46. Chapter 46

It was half past eight in the evening. Col. Tavington paced anxiously back and forth in his room, while his wife fed his son.

"I can't take this anymore!" he said through clenched teeth. "Did you not see what Jae looked like? Horrible! Absolutely horrible! Wrapped in a worn blanket, clothing shredded to pieces, and a bruised cheek with a large hand print! And she won't say anything! ANYTHING!"

Col. Tavington gripped the wine glass he was holding so tight that it shattered in his hands as tiny crystal shards and red wine bore into his palm, making it sting and bleed. But he didn't care. His adrenaline was running too high for him to feel the pain.

"William, calm yourself." said Mary firmly, putting Braden down on the four-poster.

"I will not, Mary!" snapped the colonel, his voice rising.

"William, I am as concerned about her as you are, but you cannot force her to give you answers. And given the information you've told me, I gather that if she could, she would have told you by now, yet she has not, which probably means that there is a much higher power stopping her. You'll just have to trust her as she requested you to do."

"Yes well, if Jula hadn't gone off with that _boy_, none of this probably would have happened, as it seems as everything has gone to Hell since then.."

Mary shot him a furious glare.

"Now that, William Tavington, was _not_ fair."

"Oh hell, Mary! You know as well as I do that things have been going terribly since that event!" Col. Tavington yelled.

Braden began to cry, sensing the tension in the room building. Mary picked him up and cradled him in her arms, cooing softly to him in an effort to calm him and shot her husband a severe look, to which he answered with an equally severe one of his own, shaking in anger, still not heeding the fact that his right hand was dripping with blood and wine.

"You stop this right now!" Mary hissed at the colonel. "It's irrational-"

"Irrational? IRRATIONAL?" Col. Tavington roared, his eyes nearly white with passionate anger.

"Yes, William, _irrational_! You're behaving like an absolute beast! Yes, this isn't an easy situation in any way, shape, or form, but your current method of handling it, yelling at the top of your voice, is absolutely ghastly!"

"I don't give a bloody damn! I refuse to just stand here and let Jae be tormented!"

"And I refuse to have you in here yelling and cursing with our son in the room!" Mary snapped.

Col. Tavington bristled, every muscle in his body flexed to the max.

"Don't you-"

"Don't even pull your 'superior' bullocks with me, _sir_! Now, calm yourself, or get out until you can!" said Mary, her voice beginning to escalate as she glared at him with a look that could have frozen Hell.

"Very well," replied Col. Tavington through gritted teeth, finally noticing his hand. "I'll go..."

"Good."

With that, Col. Tavington strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him and stormed to the washroom to clean and bandage his hand, not returning to his quarters until well past eleven in the evening, to find Braden asleep and Mary lying in bed awake, gazing at him as he dressed in his nightclothes, her look still frosty from the fight they had earlier.

"Good night." he said in a tense, almost forced manner climbing into the four-poster next to his wife.

Mary glanced at her husband before turning her back to him.

"Good night, sir..."


	47. Chapter 47

Five days had passed, and still, Col. Tavington and Lady Tavington had not completely gotten over their row, for they barely spoke, and when they did, it was in clipped, curt tones. Col. Tavington had thought his wife inconsiderate of Jae's situation, while Lady Tavington, though just as concerned as her husband, had thought his behavior rash and foolish, especially around their son, and though she didn't like to admit it for she knew it was for good reason, a part of her was slightly upset at him for paying so much attention to Jae and her sister, allowing her and Braden to slowly slip into the background.

_You have a family of your own to look after, William. Don't forget us..._

Meanwhile, Jae was looking more exhausted and pale by the day, for O'Hara had given her no rest, calling her in for private 'conversations', or whatever other excuse he could come up with in order to get her in his bed at every moment he came upon. The frequency of it all had reached a point to where Jae was almost too tired to even attempt a fiery tongue lashing of words during the rough encounters with him. Of course, he took immediate notice to her lack of 'enthusiasm' and began to be even rougher with her simply because he missed her fire and thought that harsher treatment might actually draw it out of her again.

"Darling, what is the matter with you? Where is your spirit?" the general asked the elder Barrington as the two of them lay together on his bed after one of their 'sessions'.

"Not here?" Jae shrugged, looking at him stonily.

"And why is that?" O'Hara drawled.

"Because,_ General_, unlike you, I am _not_ a sex machine, or addict; I can't give an "A" performance every time if I'm doing it nearly every hour of the day. _I_ am a human, and _I_ get tired."

_Something you perverts have yet to comprehend..._

"Well, you have time to rest now, with _me_." he replied arrogantly.

"Joy.." Jae replied with a glare.

_I'd rather puke.._

"Take advantage of the opportunity I have given you to rest, my sweet, and besides, it's not like you're going anywhere anyway, as I was rough with you and it is obvious that you cannot walk... again..." the general sneered.

"Yes, and you love that.." retorted Jae, trying to sit up to no avail, collapsing back down on the bed next to him.

Gen. O'Hara grinned evilly.

"Of course I do. Your company is most _pleasurable_."

"Whatever, my _body_ is what you like, not my company. I'm leaving, even if I have to crawl out of here like I've had to do about ten times before."

Gen. O'Hara shrugged.

"Suit yourself, there's only an entire crowd of people out there because Mr. Middleton is hosting a ball."

Jae screwed up her face in anger and disgust.

"Fine," she said grudgingly, "I'll stay here. But as soon as everyone leaves, I'm going up to my room, and _you_ are not following me."

"I suppose I could allow you the rest of the night off..."

Jae rolled her eyes.

"Alright, it's done. But you're not to leave until the last guest has left, which probably won't be until well past midnight, and it's only half past six now.."

Jae sighed.

_Great..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is your sister?" Col. Tavington asked Jula in a tense voice, trying to fight his way through a suffocating group of female admirers in an attempt of grab a glass of wine.

_Good lord, this fighting through female crowds would be so much easier if my wife was here... unfortunately for me, she opted to stay in our room and watch Braden... damn her! She could have left him with a servant, or Jula..._

"I don't know sir." Jula replied, snapping the colonel out of his thoughts. "In fact, I haven't really seen her at all today.."

"Really?" inquired Col. Tavington somewhat distractedly as he finally managed to fight off the stifling crowd and get some wine. "You haven't seen her?"

"No, not really. Well, she was at breakfast this morning; she looked quite pale and out of sorts, come to think about it..."

Col. Tavington's expression grew stern as his lips formed a concerned frown, to which Jula's expression also became anxious.

"Sir, what is happening to my sister?"

"I don't know-"

"You must know something.." Jula pleaded desperately. "This has been going on way to long for you not to have figured out at least _something_.."

"Jula, I know nothing."

Jula shook her head as tears began forming in her eyes.

"I can't take this! Jae's had so much crap going on, and it's all my fault!" she cried.

Several soldiers, including Lord Gen. Cornwallis, looked over in their direction, but the colonel didn't care; he wrapped his arms around Jula in a tight and comforting embrace, whispering soothingly to her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hush, darling, everything will turn out in the end. I'm not sure how it will, but it will. And if I find any information regarding your sister, I shall inform you immediately."

Jula looked up at him and gave him a slight smile.

"Thank you."

"She's your sister; it's the least I can do. Now run along upstairs to your quarters; it's half past ten, and Mary is going to be expecting you and your sister for an early morning lesson."

"If you manage to find her by then.."

Col. Tavington nodded stiffly.

"We'll find her. To bed with you."

Jula gave a slight curtsy and then headed out of the banquet hall and up the stairs to her room, leaving the colonel to ponder her last words to him.

_If you manage to find her by then... Well, I always see her at night, given it's at an ungodly hour, but she's always in her quarters by half past eleven... Still, whether Jae is in the right frame of mind or not to learn remains to be seen... goddamn it! Why the bloody hell do things have to get so complex!_

Col. Tavington began to shake in anger. Then, realizing that his emotions were beginning to get the best of him, he quickly downed the glass of wine, dismissing himself from the ball, and headed upstairs to his quarters.


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter; the next few will probably be about this length because of my current case of writer's block, or rather, I'm having issues figuring out the order in which I want to put certain events in.**_

Hours later, at half past one, Jae wrapped herself in a blanket from Gen. O'Hara's bed and half walked, half crawled, out of the general's quarters, making her way up to her quarters and was about to open the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder in a vicegrip, spinning her around.

"Where the hell have you been?" an icy voice hissed angrily in the dark.

"Nothing that I can tell you about-"

"Don't take tones with me; you were supposed to be in your room two hours ago!"

"Well my apologies!" snapped Jae sarcastically. "Now get your hand off me.."

"Jae what is wrong with you?" Col. Tavington demanded.

"I told you, I can't say anything! Now let go of me!"

Trying with all her might, Jae struggled against the colonel's hold to no avail.

"Oh, right, I get it; the phrase 'I can't say anything' doesn't apply to you, does it?"

Suddenly, without warning, Col. Tavington pulled his hand back and cuffed Jae across her face.

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't have the right to know what the hell is going on! I am your guardian, and as such, I have every right to know!"

Jae grabbed her right cheek and began to cry softly, surprised and hurt by the blow and cried, "You bastard! What the hell are you thinking? If I tell you, things will be much worse than they are now!"

"Really, how much worse can they get?" Col. Tavington snapped.

"You have no idea.."

"Well of course I don't! You have told me nothing!"

"I can't! Don't you understand? If I could, I would have told you already! There's no way that I would want to hide what I am hiding."

"Jae, I'm not just going to stand here and let you get yourself torn up!"

"Well you can't do anything about it!" she shot, trying to get to her door, but Col. Tavington blocked the entrance.

Jae clenched her jaws together in frustration.

_I hate it when you do this to me. Please, don't make it any harder than it already is..._

"Get away from my door, _sir_. I need to sleep."

Slowly, Col. Tavington moved away from the door, and Jae stepped into the room, making her way to her bed and lay down on top of the covers, pulling the worn blanket tightly around her.

_It's alright, I'm safe.. for now..._


	49. Chapter 49

Col. Tavington stepped huffily into his quarters, cursing under his breath.

"Damn her... comes back to her room two hours late... won't say one bloody word about anything..."

Mary, who was sitting in a chair reading, glanced up at him with a stony look.

"Up late again.. could you not sleep?" Col. Tavington asked his wife gruffly.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep, and from your appearance and sour mood, neither could you."

"No, I couldn't. _She_ came back late, _two_ hours late, to be exact."

"Let me guess, by 'she', you mean Jae."

"Obviously... she and I got in a bit of a row..."

"Really? Is that so? Because I could only hear you quite clearly outside, as could half the people on this floor, I'm sure."

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes.

"Mary, the sarcasm isn't helping-"

"Well neither is your approach on the issues concerning Jae! As I said, I heard you're little _exchange_ of words in the hall, as well as the sound of a hard slap, and I know it was you-"

"Mary-"

"Jae would never lay a hand on you, and I don't know what got into your head to lay a hand on her in such a vile manner! God help you, William Tavington, if you should ever do it again!"

"Ma-"

"You are much too overbearing with her! Just do as she told you and trust her; it won't get any better if you don't."

Shaking in rage, Col. Tavington walked over to his wife and stopped only when his face was but an inch from hers.

"This is my issue to deal with in whichever manner I choose; stay out of it!"

"William, what has gotten into you? This whole situation has driven you mad!"

The colonel opened his mouth to retort but then closed it again, seething with anger as he strode over his chest-of-drawers, and pulled out a clean set of nightclothes, cursing softly to himself as he got dressed for bed. Then, looking over at his wife, who stared at him frostily, he gave a derisive snort and climbed grumpily into bed and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that morning, at approximately half past seven, both Jae and Jula met a disgruntled Lady Tavington downstairs in the library for their literature lessons.

"Good morning girls." she greeted them curtly.

"Good morning, Lady Tavington." Jula replied.

"Good morning..." said Jae, looking somewhat distracted by her thoughts.

"Take a seat."

Dutifully, Jula and Jae sat down in a couple of chairs and prepared for their discussion on Homer's _the Iliad_. However, Jae seemed more intent on staring off into space than getting her work done, and it was evidenced on more than one occasion during the lesson when both Lady Tavington and her sister had to call her back out of her thoughts.

"Jae. Jae... JAE!"

"Huh, what?" came Jae's reply as she reluctantly brought her wandering thoughts back to reality.

Jula scowled and said, "The lady just asked you a question. She wanted you to summarize for her what occurred in Book One of _the Iliad_."

"Oh..."

Jae hung he head slightly as Lady Tavington gave her a stern look, but before anything could be said, the door to the library opened and Gen. O'Hara stepped in, eying the three, glancing lasciviously, yet nearly imperceptibly at Jae before quickly turing his gaze to rest evenly on Lady Tavington's smoldering emerald eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you, _General_." Lady Tavington asked, keeping her calm, yet nearly snarling out the word 'General', as if it had an unpleasant flavor to it.

"We have some visitors from England arriving today, personal guests of Lord Gen. Cornwallis himself, and I need you and one of the girls to tidy a couple of the larger rooms for them, as well as prepare them personal meals." he replied with the same air of calm that she had, sans the snarling.

"General, there are _servants_ in the estate who can do these tasks for you. I am in the middle of a lesson."

"My lady, with all due respect, many of the servants are already very busy preparing food, or they're out at camp, filling in for the shortage of medics that we have, as an infantry battalion just arrived here at around three this morning, and a great deal of the men are severely injured."

Lady Tavington pursed her lips, inhaling and exhaling from her nose in an attempt to keep her anger and loathing from surfacing.

"My lady, _I_ can stay here and continue the lesson. That way, at least one of them will get notes and can report back to the other one on what was done."

"Very well..." replied Col. Tavington's wife slowly. "Jae, you're staying here. Jula, come with me."

Jae's head snapped up and all of a sudden, she was paying more attention than ever.

_What? No! Don't do that! _

"Jae, is something the matter?" Lady Tavington asked, noticing her quick reaction.

"No no, everything is fine. I was just spacing again.." Jae replied, hoping that she was able to convince her.

"Yes, you've been doing that quite a lot today. But I expect you to stay here and take notes on the lesson while we're gone."

"Yes, my lady." Jae replied with a slight nod.

"No, wait, let me stay instead." Jula spoke up suddenly, also noticing her sister's reaction.

"No, Jula, just go. I'll take notes."

"Yeah, right, like you can take notes with how much you were paying attention this morning-"

"Shut up! I am perfectly capable of taking notes! Now go with Lady Tavington and I'll stay here."

"Fine... god..." Jula replied, glaring at her sister, who stared icily back.

"Alright, you two, stop it, or you'll have more work to do." Lady Tavington said sternly, breaking in before anything else could happen. "Jula, come with me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, where did Lady Tavington leave off in the lesson?" asked the general as soon as Jula and Lady Tavington had left.

Jae stared at Gen. O'Hara incredulously.

_Are you on crack?_

Seeing her surprised expression, the general chuckled and said, "Darling, the library doesn't have a lock. Besides, we wouldn't want to seem too suspicious if Lady Tavington asks for the notes and you have none to give."

Jae's look was still disbelieving until Gen. O'Hara actually retrieved a roll of parchment and a quill for notes and began asking her questions, as well as answers on her assigned reading. Then, he assigned her a summary of Book One that was to be completed within the next couple of days.

_So the guy does read... hmmm, there is some form of intelligence, though very primitive..._

"Well, I believe that is enough learning for the day, now come with me..." said the general, getting out of the chair he had been sitting in during the lesson and pulling Jae roughly out of the library and into one of the washrooms, locking the door behind them.

"Are you not going to fight me?" he snarled, shoving Jae roughly up against the back wall of the washroom, pressing his body firmly against hers.

"No, I am not." Jae replied.

And indeed she showed absolutely no signs of resistance when he crushed her mouth with his, plunging his tongue into it.

"Prove it then." said Gen. O'Hara perversely.

Jae smirked and mimicked what he had done to her with equal if not more force, leaving the general surprised and gaping.

_Stupid general.. When all this is over, he won't even know what hit him..._

_**A/N: A big shout out of thanks to Mona Lisa23 for giving me the 'lessons' idea. I look forward to hearing more from you.**_

_**-S.R.**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I had about half a brain fart, so that's all I can really come up with at the moment until I do some more organizing of events.**_

_**-S.R.**_

"You're really not going to fight, are you?" said Gen. O'Hara slowly, still goggling at Jae, who shook her head in response.

"No, I am not." she replied simply.

"And why not?" he asked suspiciously. "What have you got planned?"

"Nothing," Jae replied smoothly, "I just figured that while we're in this... _situation_, I might as well enjoy myself."

_Take the bait, take the bait... God, I've been around the colonel too much; I can actually lie now.. thanks a lot, Dad..._ _Oh well, this is all about control anyway..._

"Really?" replied Gen. O'Hara with an amused look on his face. "So, even if I tear your clothing again, you won't fight?"

"No, I will not."

"Very well, show me.."

Immediately, the general began to tear at Jae's dress, but before he could get very far, Jae shifted and put her hands on his breaches; Gen. O'Hara ceased his tearing and looked down at her, a low rumbling growl of pleasure escaping him as he felt her hands on him even thorough the material of his clothing.

"You're eager..." he said, half moaning and half sighing in pleasure as Jae unbuttoned his breaches.

"I figured a change in the usual 'routine' might make things more interesting..."

"Because you're eager."

"And you're not?"

"Of course I am! But for the first time, it appears that you are as well." replied the general in between gasps, barely able to contain his growing need.

Jae laughed a low, evil laugh.

_Oh yes, I'm eager... eager to gain the upper hand in this perverse battle.._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Jae, your sister needs your notes." said Lady Tavington stepping into Jae's room with Jula.

Jae, who was sitting in a chair writing her summary for Book One shrugged and replied, "Alright, here."

"Did he assign anything?" Lady Tavington asked.

"Yes, a summary over Book One." Jae replied.

"So, he does have a brain.." said Jula in wonder.

Jae laughed.

"Apparently, though it's still primitive." she replied with a smile.

"Um, Jae, what's up with you?" Jula asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're like, happy."

"So?"

"Did you get over your problem?"

"No, but things are getting better." Jae replied.

_And if all goes as planned, it will only go uphill from here..._


	51. Chapter 51

Just as Jae had hoped and planned, things did go uphill for the situation she was in; although Gen. O'Hara still continued to call on her frequently, his demands for her slightly lessened and in this, she found a bit more time to rest and work efficiently on the lessons that Lady Tavington had assigned. Even Col. Tavington seemed to notice a change in her mood, and finally decided not to question Jae any further on whatever was going on with her unless anything other than what he had already seen surfaced, which took a great deal of stress off the latter's shoulders, yet still, the tension between the two remained.

"Hey Jae," Jula called her sister over to her desk while re-writing a summary that Lady Tavington had corrected and given back to her; "Why did she mark 'favor' as being misspelled?"

"Because 'favor', for them, is spelled f-a-v-o-u-r." Jae replied.

"But that's not how it's spelled in modern days-"

"Correction, yes, it still is, in British spelling."

"But-"

"Just correct it; besides, we're not supposed to be learning anything _modern/American_ anyway."

Jula rolled her eyes and scowled.

"This is going to take me forever 'cause apparently, my paper is full of 'spelling errors'-"

"Which is kind of dumb, considering the fact that we were drilled on these words like a million times, and besides, the British spelling is easy."

"Whatever, it's easy for _you_, Miss I-Got-A-Perfect-Paper."

Jae rolled her eyes.

"You'll get it, Jula, it just takes some time. Besides, I'm older than you. But still, there was no excuse for the spelling."

"Shut up."

Jae chuckled.

"It's _not_ funny."

"Really?"

"Jae, stop being a butt."

"Oh come on, Jula, I'm just givin' you a hard time."

"Fine."

"Alright, I'll help you with your paper. But then, you have to come riding with me."

Jula groaned.

"I don't want to go riding, and besides, I think I might have work to do."

"Jula, do you want me to help you or not? And besides, you know we're not allowed to go riding by ourselves on the grounds."

"Then ask the colonel."

"Can't, he's at camp filling out reports and drilling his men, remember?"

"Alright, I'll see if I can! But I can't make any promises; I told Lady Tavington that I would watch Braden today so she could have some time to herself."

"Whatever, just try to be there."

"I'll try, but don't kill me if I'm not."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Jula's summary had been re-written, so Jae headed out to the stables, but just as she stepped outside, she was stopped by Col. Tavington.

"I thought you were at camp."

"I was, but I had to retrieve some more reports that I left in my quarters. Where you going?" he asked in a slightly tight voice.

"Riding." Jae replied simply.

"Where is Jula?"

"Don't know.. she's supposed to meet me in the stables, that is, if she has the time."

"And if she doesn't?"

Jae shrugged.

"Jae, you know that you are not to go riding alone."

"I know-"

"Then you promise me that if you cannot find a suitable escort, you do not go riding."

"Alright!" Jae snapped.

Col. Tavington's eyes narrowed and Jae responded with a glare of her own.

"I'll see you later." she murmured, and continued on to the stables.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Phantom..."

Jae stepped quietly into the stables and walked over to the black gelding that her sister usually used for riding and patted his nose. He nickered in response but then let out a shrill scream as Asmodeus, who was in the stall next to his, reached over and bit him hard on the neck.

"Easy Phantom, it's alright, boy, calm down." said Jae soothingly before turning to Asmodeus and muttering, "Jerk.."

The large chestnut stallion snorted derisively and lifted his head arrogantly into the air, giving the barrier between his and Phantom's stalls a hard kick as if to reinforce his superiority.

_Just like his master..._

Once Phantom had calmed down enough, Jae stepped into his stall and quickly looked him over to see if he was all right, and finding that he was, she decided to take him out of his stall, away from Asmodeus, to the back of the stables and wait for her sister there.

Five minutes passed, then ten; after fifteen minutes of waiting, Jae grew impatient.

_Fine, I don't care what the colonel said, I'm going on my own..._

Walking back toward Phantom's stall, Jae grabbed his tack while dodging a couple of lunges from Asmodeus, and returned to the gelding at the back of the stables, quickly saddling him up, and made her way towards the back of the estate, when suddenly, she spotted Col. Tavington striding towards the stables where she had left only moments earlier, looking like he was on the warpath.

_Shit, shit SHIT!_

Quickly digging her heels into Phantom's sides, Jae sped off at breakneck pace, praying that the colonel hadn't spotted her.

Unfortunately for Jae, Col. Tavington _had_ seen her riding off alone, but was already too upset about a recent 'conference' with Cornwallis after gathering reports from his quarters to deal with her at the moment.

_I'll save her for later..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was close..." Jae muttered to herself, as she guided Phantom at a walk towards the woods at the back of the estate.

But her relief was short-lived as she spotted Gen. O'Hara on his horse, Percy, coming in her direction, an all too familiar look in his eyes.

_Alright, concentrate, consent is the key..make him think her has the upper hand... but I still want to puke..._

Just as the general approached her and was about to say something, Jae cut in and said, "May we go further in, please?"

To her surprise, the general nodded and replied, "Certainly."

Gesturing for her to follow him, Gen. O'Hara led her into the woods, dismounting only when the two where a safe distance away from the grounds of Middleton Place, in a very small clearing.

"I suppose this will do." he said simply as he helped Jae dismount. The ground is soft enough.."

_Why the hell do you care?_ Jae wondered, surprised and slightly suspicious of his sudden lack of beastliness, but her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Gen. O'Hara's hot breath on her neck.

"Such a lovely dress you have on today; it would be a shame to see it get _ruined_..." he whispered in her ear, carefully removing her dress, along with the rest of her clothing.

"Why do you care about my clothes?" Jae retorted. "You never did before."

"Oh, I don't. In fact, it's harder for me to recognize you when you're wearing them." Gen. O'Hara remarked lewdly.

"You bastard..."

"Oh come now, darling," the general chided softly, taking hold of Jae and easing Jae down onto the ground while managing to undress himself at the same time; "you consented to me without so much as a a single fight; it's only right for me not to be rough on you this time."

"Liar." Jae replied with a glare as he climbed on top of her.

"Jae, if consent is the name of this new game that you play, then I will play as well.. besides, there are other reasons to my... _leniency_.."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

Gen. O'Hara rolled his eyes.

"Just hush your mouth and kiss me." he growled impatiently as his head began to swim with the other reasons.

_You feel for her..._ a voice inside his head chided.

_No, I don't!_ another voice yelled back.

_Then why so gentle this time? the first voice asked mockingly_.

_Stop this at once! It's only for business... and pleasure..._

_Your affections will go unreturned, and you know that..._

Gen. O'Hara growled, his thoughts becoming too overwhelming for him to handle, and he pulled away from Jae.

"Something the matter, General?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but it appears that I've let my thoughts get to me, and I'm too distracted to continue."

"Very well." Jae replied, puzzled and relieved at his wanting to stop.

Gen. O'Hara nodded and lifted himself off of her, pulling her off the ground and helping her get dressed before dressing himself and mounting his horse. Then, he guided her out of the woods and back to the estate.

_**A/N: Alright, who thinks this has gone on long enough and wants O'Hara to get his butt kicked? I know, stupid question, and I'm probably going to get pitchforks for it, but technically speaking, it has only been seriously going on for nine chapters. Anyway, review, and tell me what you think. Thanks!**_

_**-S.R.**_


	52. Chapter 52

"I thought I told you not to go riding alone." Col. Tavington greeted Jae icily, glaring at her as she entered through the double-doors of Middleton Place.

"I wasn't alone." Jae replied smartly, glancing over at Gen. O'Hara, who stepped in the door behind her.

"_It_ doesn't count." hissed the colonel angrily. "Now get upstairs to your room this instant!"

"Oh Colonel, do relax." Gen. O'Hara drawled. "It wasn't as if I _raped _her..."

Shaking in rage, Col. Tavington stepped close to O'Hara so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Really? And on what grounds, should _I_ trust _you_ with _my_ daughter? You already nearly raped my wife! Twice!"

"Well look at her!" Gen. O'Hara exclaimed. "Does she look upset in any way?"

Indeed, Jae looked perfectly fine. Even the look in her eyes held no hint of disturbance.

Nodding slowly, Col. Tavington backed away from the general, glaring at him with a blaze of blue fire. Turning to Jae, he repeated in a low, eerily calm voice, "To your room. Now."

"Yes, sir." Jae replied without quarrel and went upstairs to her quarters, while Gen. O'Hara watched her retreating back, barely able to keep a hungry glint out of his eyes.

"However, I must say, _Colonel_, she is an extraordinary creature. Very beautiful."

"You stay away from her!"

Gen. O'Hara nodded curtly in response, a smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

_Tis a bit late for that, I'm afraid..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month passed, and still, the affair between Jae and the general continued. However, just as Jae had planned for, it had also continued to decrease in intensity, while she continued to gain power in the 'relationship' mainly because she figured that the only reason she was even still alive was most certainly due to the likeliness that O'Hara kept her around simply because he enjoyed her 'attentions' far too much to really do away with her; and even though she still had to 'consent' to him, because of her newfound power, she did so under _her_ conditions. If Gen. O'Hara began to fight her on them, he was rewarded with a fiery reminder from Jae that she knew how he felt about the situation and that she'd "make it hell" for him if he questioned her conditions. So, even though he was, in Jae's eyes, a perverted idiot, Gen. O'Hara did indeed abide by her words, and ceased the majority of his roughness with her, which lightened her emotional load even more, and eventually, she learned to emotionally desensitize herself from the affair, at least, for the time being; it was strictly business, nothing more, nothing less.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You keep talking to me, but strangely enough, I haven't the faintest idea of what you are saying... are you speaking English?_ _You are? Well then, it must be a dialect with which I am not familiar. You say I am familiar with it? Oh yes, now I remember.. unfortunately, for you, that is, I unlearned the Charles Cornwallis dialect of English. Terribly annoying, it was. Too much of a droning quality to it... _ Col. Tavington thought wryly to himself one rainy day as he sat in Lord Gen. Cornwallis' office, pretending to pay attention to his superior as he harassed him about Benjamin Martin and his group of "farmers with pitchforks", and how Tavington could have captured Martin long ago if he had just agreed to releasing Benjamin Martin's family in exchange for Martin himself; by this time Col. Tavington's eyes had nearly glazed over, when he spotted out of the corner of his eye through the ajar door of the office, Jae following a _very_ aroused-looking Gen. O'Hara to his quarters.

_And without so much as a single word, no less!_ Col. Tavington thought, his eyes beginning to swirl with anger and confusion. _What the bloody hell is going on?_

Chancing more of a glance, he caught Jae's gaze through the door. A look of horror and shame crossed her face as she realized that he had seen her, but before anything could be said or done, Gen. O'Hara pulled her into his quarters.

"Colonel?"

Turning his attention reluctantly back to Cornwallis, Col. Tavington replied, "Yes, milord?"

"Did you hear a single word of what I just said?"

The colonel bit his lip, trying nearly in vain to return to the main topic, and replied, "Yes, milord, I did."

"Then what did I say?"

"I need to stop toying with Martin and just bargain with him." he replied smoothly.

"Well, Colonel, I'm impressed. Because you didn't seem to be paying_ any_ attention at all."

_I wasn't. There just wasn't anything new mentioned, or it would have caught my attention.._

"Thank you, milord." replied Col. Tavington with somewhat of an edge, wishing with all his power that the meeting would be over, as he had much more important things to be doing.

"You're dismissed."

The colonel nodded, and then headed swiftly out the door, stopping just outside Gen. O'Hara's quarters, his hand on the doorhandle as he skillfully leaned against the door, ready to burst it from its hinges.

_But why would she do something like this? _

Slowly releasing the door handle and straightening himself, Col. Tavington walked up to his quarters as all the pieces of the issue with Jae began come together, the final realization hitting him hard, like a knife to the gut, when he finally reached his quarters, where Mary left with Braden as soon as he entered, leaving him alone in the room.

_Why would she do this? It is not like her to do something so dishonorable. Or is it? I don't know anymore..._ Col. Tavington thought, sitting down on the four-poster and placing his head in his hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Jae made her way hesitantly up the stairs. He had seen her, _Col. Tavington_, had seen her.

_Now what am I going to do?_ she wondered to herself as a wave of guilt washed over her, causing her to pause at the top of the stairs. _Keep going, Jae. You knew you'd have to address the issue with him sooner or later. After all, it's a miracle he didn't find out before..._

Making her way to the entrance of the colonel's quarters, Jae slowly brought her hand to the door and knocked.

No answer, but Jae opened the door anyway.

Col. Tavington sat on the side of his four-poster, head in his hands.

"Sir?"

Slowly, the colonel looked up, gazing at her with a look that made her want to break down in tears. Lifting a hand, he motioned for her come closer.

_Please don't..._

Jae followed his silent order unwillingly until she stood only a foot away from him as he looked up at her with a piercing, yet very hurt gaze. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the torrent of fury that she was sure he would release, but instead, a single word fell softly from his lips, almost disappearing with the near silence of his voice.

"Why?"


	53. Chapter 53

"Why?" Col. Tavington repeated, the cold and hurt in his eyes intensifying.

Jae averted her gaze to the floor as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"He knows." she whispered in a choked voice.

The colonel stood up, cupping Jae's chin and lifting her head up to look him in the eyes, but made no attempt to wipe her tears away or comfort her.

"About everything?"

Jae nodded, her tears blurring her vision as they fell from her cheeks and pooled in Col. Tavington's left hand.

"Yes. I don't know how, but he must have gone through my things; he found my journal. He knows everything; he was going to kill me, my sister, and maybe even you. I had no choice. He kept the journal."

_Well you could have told me anyway, and we could have taken it back from him and burned it..._

Col. Tavington removed his hand from Jae's chin and stepped away from her, his eyes beginning to turn white-blue as anger replaced his confusion.

"How could you do this to me? I told you after you raced O'Hara never to put yourself in a position in defending me at such a high cost that could hurt you as well!" he said in a seething yet even toned voice, piercing her with his eyes.

"I didn't have a choice! He held me at gunpoint!"

Col. Tavington shook his head.

"No, no. That wasn't the only option. You _still_ had another choice."

Jae looked at him helplessly through the blur of her tears.

"You're dismissed." said the colonel suddenly, his voice becoming cold and commanding, identical to the tone he used with his men.

"But-"

"Leave my room, _Miss Barrington_."

Jae looked up at the colonel, stunned and deeply hurt by the sudden formality. Then, turning away from him, she fled the room.


	54. Chapter 54

_Oh god, what am I going to do?_ Col. Tavington wondered, hanging his head as Jae bolted out of the room.

"I need to go for a ride."

Slowly making his way outside to the stables, the colonel greeted his stallion with a glum "Hello, boy", before reaching for his tack.

Asmodeus snorted, reaching out to nip his master in a usual demand for a treat but was harshly swatted away and cursed at.

"Damn horse, stop your bloody antics..."

The stallion pulled back at the harsh sound of Col. Tavington's voice. Indeed, he was in no mood for the usual antics today, so reluctantly, Asmodeus complied, a slightly puzzled look in his eyes as to why his master was being so moody toward him, and stood still as the colonel saddled and mounted him, guiding him out of the stables and then leading him into a full gallop towards the woods.

Reaching the edge of the woods, Col. Tavington slowed Asmodeus to a walk as he guided him through a particularly thick clump of bushes, as the stallion strained at the bit to go faster.

"Asmodeus, I'm warning you, don't test me today..."

Asmodeus shook his head, lying his ears flat, and pulled yet again, earning a quick slap on the neck from the colonel.

"Stubborn git, I said don't test me!"

Shaking his head and snorting derisively, Asmodeus laid his ears flat yet again, and rubbed hard against the side of a tree, trying to knock his rider off, but it was to no avail, he only received another slap and harsher words. But still, he wasn't completely dissuaded, and tried to suck his belly in so as to loosen the saddle, but again, to no avail, for obviously, Col. Tavington knew how to saddle a horse properly. So, snorting derisively once again, Asmodeus shook his head, and finally decided to comply with his now irate master.

_Well, now that you've decided to behave yourself..._

Guiding Asmodeus further in, the colonel suddenly urged him into a furious gallop deep into the woods, twisting, turning, and winding around trees and bushes so quickly that even Asmodeus, who was obviously very used to the colonel's quick fluid style of handling him, nearly spooked a couple times at the closeness they got to some of the trees before veering away. After an hour of fast and hard riding, which left both horse and rider dripping with sweat and rainwater, Col. Tavington returned the stallion to the stables, barking angrily at the stable boys' reluctance to take an equally fiery Asmodeus to his stall to be groomed, and stomped up to the estate, up to his room, grabbed some bathing things, and headed to the washroom where he drew a hot bath, sinking slowly into its steaming water.

_What do I do?_

The thought continued to nag at him in spite of the soothing warmth of the water, as a pair of arms snaked their way around his neck.

"I thought you might be in here." a female voice said softly in his ear.

Startled, Col. Tavington grabbed the person's wrists, ready to clamp them in a vicegrip when he noticed the emerald encrusted ring on the left ring finger as belonging to his wife and mumbled, "My apologies. You just startled me."

"I noticed." Mary replied.

"What do you need? I thought you were still upset with me."

"No, I am no longer upset with you. After all, you _did_ stop pestering Jae, did you not?" Mary asked as she poured hot water over her husband's long, thick hair.

"I did, yes, but now I'm not so sure that should have." Col. Tavington replied slowly, closing his eyes in case any water should get in them.

"What do you mean?"

Taking a breath, the colonel was about to tell her what he had learned about Jae when he cut himself off and a troubled silence followed before he regained the nerve to tell her what had happened, and when he finished, she had the same troubled, confused look that he had when Jae had told him.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Mary. I just can't believe she would do something like that. She could have told me; O'Hara wouldn't have had to know, and we could have taken the journal back."

"Yes, but William, what if he carried the journal with him?"

"No, Jae had shown me quite a while back what her journal had looked like, and I know for a fact that it was too big for O'Hara to fit in a pocket, or carry with him without it looking obvious."

"Well in that case, William, you shouldn't have been so harsh with her; from what you just told me, she really is hurting from it, and it seems that even though she may have had another option, she may have not seen it as one, and perhaps another reason she didn't tell you was because she didn't want to stress you out even more than you already were."

"Well that doesn't matter now, does it?"

"No, you're correct, it doesn't."

Col. Tavington scowled at Mary and was reward with a splash of water to the face.

"Well it's true, William. But we do have to figure out what to do about this as soon as possible. Just remember that though she might have, Jae had no intention of hurting you in any way; in fact, her intentions were just the opposite."

"But it's only a matter of time before this comes out and everyone at Middleton Place knows. News travels quickly around here. And what if Jae is found to be carrying his child? Because from what I gathered, Gen. O'Hara had his way with her on much more than one occasion."

Mary sighed.

"Then, William, we, or rather, _you_, have two options, and trust me, you won't like either one of them. One, you work with the general so that he and Jae get married, or two, you find a way to send the girls back to their time."

Col. Tavington cursed softly under his breath.

"Are you sure there are no more options?"

"None that would be any less damaging. Even if you were to steal the journal back now, if Jae is indeed found to be pregnant, it wouldn't help anything; and there's no point in taking chances in this situation. I'm sorry, William, but you must make a decision, and soon before anything else happens."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He hates me.. I know he does... I've humiliated him..." Jae cried silently to herself as she lay on her four-poster.

"What was that you were saying?" a familiar voice drawled softly in her ear.

Turning over on her back, Jae looked up at Gen. O'Hara, who looked down at her inquiringly.

"Nothing, just get out of here." she replied, beginning to cry harder.

"Not when I can see how much you're hurting." he replied, sitting down on the bed and taking her in his arms.

"Get away from me!" Jae screamed into his chest, struggling against him but her strength failed her so that all she could do was cling to him for support.

"What happened?" asked the general softly.

"I got in a fight with the colonel." replied Jae softly in an unconvincing voice.

_Well, it's sort of true..._

"Really? About what?"

"It's stupid. Just... he thinks I'm being distant with him.. and why am I telling you this? Get out of here!"

Again, Jae struggled furiously against the general but her strength began to fail her and he pinned her down on the bed.

"Be still, and look at me, Jae!" he ordered, tightening his hold on her until she had calmed down. "I'm not here for the reason you think I am."

"Then why do you pester me so?" Jae hissed, beginning to struggle again.

Gen. O'Hara ignored her comment and continued to hold her down.

"He knows, doesn't he?" he asked her softly.

Jae ceased struggling immediately and looked up at the general with horror filled eyes.

"Please, don't kill my sister, or the colonel; do what you like with me, but just don't touch them!" she said in a desperate voice.

"No, no harm will be brought to them because of this. And especially not to you." the general responded, releasing Jae and handing her her journal.

_I feel too much for you to hurt you anymore..._

Slowly reaching out to take it from him, Jae looked up at him with suspicious eyes.

"What do you want for it?"

"I want nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Look into my eyes if you don't believe me, and there you shall see the truth."

Warily, Jae looked and was stunned to see the genuine look in the general's eyes; he was telling the truth.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have my reasons. Just take the journal and know that this is finished."

"You've ruined my life..."

"I know..._"_

"Good. Now leave! The sooner you get out of here, the sooner you get to Hell.."

With a nod, Gen. O'Hara rose from the bed and walked out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall until they faded into the distance.

_**A/N: Nice twist, huh? Just a note, I'm going to be wrapping this story up pretty soon, probably within the next chapter or two, and unfortunately, no, you will not get to see what happens to the general... until I start the sequel, which I already have ideas for. So please, be patient and bear with me. Thanks!**_

_**-S.R.**_


	55. Chapter 55

_You have got to be kidding me..._ Jae thought as she watched the general leave her room. _But no, I have the journal.. still, it just can't be this easy..._

Anger and confusion rising, Jae hurled the journal across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud before it dropped to the floor.

About a minute later, Jula appeared at the entrance to Jae's room holding Braden, an inquiring look on her face.

"Jae, you alright? You look really upset..."

"I'm fine. Get out.." Jae replied through clenched teeth.

Jula raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, don't get angry at me, I didn't do anything.."

With that, Jula backed out of Jae's room and went over to the Tavingtons' quarter's and knocked on the door.

"Jula... come in..." Lady Tavington greeted her at the door on her way back from the washroom, ushering her inside.

"Thank you, my lady." replied Jula, stepping into the room, handing Braden to his mother who gave him a kiss, making him smile and giggle in response.

"You're welcome, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have spoken with my sister lately. I just went in her room to see if she was all right because I heard her throw something against my wall, but when I asked her about it she got all huffy and said that she was 'fine', but obviously, she wasn't."

Lady Tavington looked hesitantly at Jula and replied slowly, "To answer you question of whether or not I have spoken with your sister lately, no, I have not, but I _did_ speak with William who spoke with Jae about an hour or so ago. I believe when he is finished bathing, he may have something to tell you. But please, don't press the issue as he is rather vexed over it at the moment."

Jula nodded in response.

"May I stay here and wait for him, just in case he is able to tell me when he returns?"

"Of course. He should be back here in about five minutes to work on reports; just don't be too disappointed if he doesn't say anything when he walks in the door." Lady Tavington replied, prying Braden's fingers out of her hair and off her face.

"Thank you."

Five minutes later, Col. Tavington walked into the room, vest unbuttoned, shirt open, his rich dark hair hanging unbound in wet curls as he put his bathing things away, a distracted look on his face. Then, walking over to his desk, the colonel pulled out one of the drawers and hunted through it, looking for a quill and ink pot.

"Mary, have-"

Col. Tavington paused as he looked up from what he was doing and finally noticed that Jula was also in the room.

"Ah, Jula..." he said slowly, realizing the reason for her being in the room. "Will you spare me just an hour to get a start on reports? I can talk to you then."

"Certainly." Jula replied slightly disappointed, but understanding and not at all surprised by his deflection. "I shall be in my room."

"Very well; I will meet you there when the time comes."

Jula nodded, giving him a small smile and left the room.

As soon as Jula had left the room, Col. Tavington turned to Mary with narrowed eyes.

"William, she wants to know. Yes, I did say she could stay and wait for you to get back from the washroom to discuss things, but I also warned her that you might not want to discuss things right away, and she was perfectly understanding of that. You may wait until tomorrow to tell her, if you wish."

"No, she deserves to know sooner. I should have told her right when I got back, but I'm still having issues myself with the news. I needed some time to stall. And besides, how do you think Jae will feel if I tell her?"

"I don't think she'll mind. Besides, I doubt she's in the right frame of mind to even begin to tell Jula what happened. It's bound to get out anyway with how fast things travel around here, and it would be better if you told her the truth than to have her hear only rumors."

"True, very true... I don't want to do this..."

"I wouldn't either."

Col. Tavington rolled his eyes and scowled.

"You're not helping."

"I can't. You'll just have to tell her." Mary replied, placing Braden in his arms.

"Well, little one, what do you think?"

Braden looked up at his father and smirked, letting out a loud screech in response.

"Just what I thought. You're no help either."

Mary smiled, shaking her head.

"Well, William, you'd best get started on your reports; time is ticking."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later and half way through his reports, Col. Tavington walked reluctantly to Jula's room and knocked on the door.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up, come in." Jula greeted him at the door.

"Thank you." the colonel replied, stepping into the room.

"So, you found something..."

The colonel inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to keep himself calm and collected, as he still continued to wrestle with the news of Jae's scandalous deal with Gen. O'Hara.

"Yes, I found everything, in fact."

"How bad is it?" Jula asked skeptically, taking notice of Col. Tavington's blatant discomfort.

"Sit down, and I'll tell you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Jula sat stunned in a chair as an almost equally disturbed Col. Tavington finished telling her of the scandal.

"She didn't have to do that.." Jula mumbled softly, tears sliding down her cheeks. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't done what I did, she wouldn't have written it down, and Gen. O'Hara wouldn't have read it!"

"No, Jula, it's not your fault." replied the colonel, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. "It's not your fault, or your sister's fault."

"What are we going to do? Everyone is going to find out and then she'll be shunned like a dirty whore!" said Jula, beginning to cry harder.

"No, darling, she won't. I won't allow it."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I don't quite know yet. But I'll come up with something as soon a I can."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night at half past eleven, Col. Tavington left his room and walked down the hall to Jae's quarters, knocking softly on the door. No one answered, but a muffled voice gave him permission to come in.

Stepping into her room the colonel spotted Jae curled up on her bed tightly clutching her journal, her tiny form barely visible in the dark.

"How are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"How the hell do you think, _sir_?" Jae replied stiffly, still hurt by his earlier behavior toward her.

"Jae, I'm-"

"Just go away."

Col. Tavington hung his head dejectedly, exhaling as his cheeks flushed with shame. Then, with a final glance over at Jae, he left her room, closing the door soundlessly behind him, returning to his own quarters to fall into a troubled sleep.


	56. Chapter 56

One week passed, and then another, and yet, the scandal between Jae and O'Hara still didn't spread. This surprised everyone involved, especially Jae, who was sure that people would know within days of it ending. Still, she took advantage of the silence and relaxed a bit, though she remained tense with Col. Tavington, who in turn avoided her as much as his work and any excuse would allow him to, as he was still feeling uncomfortable and upset from their last encounter.

Unfortunately, just as Jae was beginning to believe that perhaps the scandal would never fall on gossip-loving ears, it leaked out at a ball.

"Jae, why don't you go dance with someone?" Jula asked her sister as they stood watching the soldiers, including Col. Tavington, dance in the banquet hall, which had been cleared for the ball.

"Because I don't want to. Besides, I don't feel well."

"What, you sick?"

"No, I just feel like crap." Jae replied somewhat stonily; then spotting Gen. O'Hara coming towards her, she added, "Then again, if I can find someone to dance with so that I don't have to talk with _him_, I'll be perfectly happy to."

Jula looked at where Jae was staring and growled, "Loser, he'd better not ask you to dance..."

Quickly scanning the crowd, Jae scowled; no one was available; even Col. Tavington, who had stepped out of the dancing area with Lady Tavington, was nowhere to be seen.

_Probably went to go get something to eat, or make sure that the servant who is watching Braden tonight is doing a good job..._

"I'm going to the gardens."

"Alone?" Jula asked.

"Well, do you want to come?"

"Ye-"

"Miss Barrington, may I have this dance?" a young soldier of about nineteen asked Jula, stepping half way out of the dance area and holding out a hand.

Jula looked helplessly at her sister, who responded, "Go on. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Reluctantly, Jula nodded to the young man and took his hand, leading her into the dance, while Jae swept out of the banquet hall and into the gardens with Gen. O'Hara hot on her heels, not stopping until she was at the farthest and most secluded end of the gardens at the back of Middleton Place.

"What do you want?" she hissed, rounding on the general.

"I just wanted to know if you were all right? You looked a bit pale."

"I'll be fine; I'm just feeling a bit under the weather today." she replied tightly.

As if on cue, her stomach lurched, and Jae put a hand over her mouth, swallowing down the bile that threatened to come out her mouth.

"Come, back inside." said the general, taking her by the shoulders and guiding her back down the path towards the entrance of Middleton Place. "You shouldn't be out here if you're ill."

Jae whirled around and faced him to retort, but froze as she heard a couple of women talking to one another as they walked towards where her and the general stood.

"Oh look, there they are.." said a scrawny looking woman to her equally scrawny looking companion.

"Was it not you who told me that you heard from your cousin that he was bedding her?"

"Yes, I believe it was. And from what I heard, it was quite a lot."

"Well honestly, I wouldn't blame him. I've seen the camp followers they've got around here, as well as the whores on the streets, and I must say, one could not tell she was a harlot just by looking at her. Though she's probably not as cheap either."

Jae stood gaping at the women, her gray eyes shining with shock and hurt.

_I AM NOT A BLOODY HARLOT!_

Looking up at the general, she noticed that his expression had changed too, to one of anger, his face reddening in embarrassment.

"I'm leaving."

"I'll take you back then."

"No, you won't. You'll stay here." Jae hissed, starting off towards the estate on her own when Gen. O'Hara grabbed her arm.

"Stay here!" she snapped, raking her fingernails into his hand.

Gen. O'Hara winced and released her, and she headed at breakneck pace back up to the estate, up the stairs, and into a washroom, grabbing a pail and vomiting violently as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Jae? Are you all right?"

Jae didn't even need to look to know that it was Col. Tavington who stood in the doorway of the washroom.

"No, I'm not." she replied. "They know... It's out.. I heard a couple of women talking about it..."

Col. Tavington took a deep breath, calming his anger before it could boil over and walked over to Jae, kneeling down next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder as she continued to retch.

"Dear one, I'm so sorry..."

"I'm sorry too. For everything..."

Col. Tavington wrapped his arms around her, holding her protectively against him.

"I want to go home.." she mumbled.

The colonel closed his eyes, slightly taken off guard and stung by the comment.

_Well at least that makes my decision easier..._

Picking Jae up and carrying her to her room, Col. Tavington sat her down gently as he helped her remove her dress and corset, tucking her into bed when she repeated to him that she wanted to go home.

"Alright." he replied with a nod, swallowing hard. "We'll find a way then."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later, after studying Jae's history book so much that he had forgotten to shave twice, and nearly forgot to eat at all, Col. Tavington figured out how to get the girls back to their time.

"I found it." he said to Mary, who sat in a chair reading.

"It's about time. Your stubble is ghastly, so scratchy I don't even want to kiss you, and you look as if you've been out on raids and have forgotten to take time to rest."

"But I'm not quite finished; I still have some things to test." he said rubbing his chin.

_Ugh, she is right, I do need to shave..._

"What do you mean you're not quite finished?"

"I still have to find the picture that they came out of and test it."

"That's not in the book?"

"I'm not sure; so far they haven't mentioned it... hang on, I found it."

"Yes?"

"It opens as a portal every two hours, with a minute to time travel, but only for five days out of every month."

"Well then how much time do we have, and how come no one else has ever time traveled before the girls?"

"I don't know, I still need to figure some things out.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour and three false alarms later, Col. Tavington finally shut the book, handing a piece of parchment filled with notes to his wife, who looked them over and then gave him a nod.

"Any errors?" he asked.

"None that I can see." Mary replied.

"Alright, then I guess I should tell Jae and Jula that I've figured out how to get them back.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Jae, Jula, Lady Tavington, and Col. Tavington, stood before the picture that had impacted them so much only months earlier.

"So, this is it then?" said Jae slowly.

"I guess it is.."

"I don't want to go!" said Jula looking morosely at the picture. "We don't even know if we have a home to go back to!"

"Actually," Lady Tavington spoke cautiously, "I belive you still do, in nearly the same location as before. William checked that just before we came up here.."

"And our parents?"

"I'm not sure about them..."

"I still don't want to go, even if we do have a home and our parents are still around..."

"Jula, we have to." said Jae, rolling her eyes.

"_You_ have to, I don't.."

"Well how will Mom and Dad like it if I come back without you? I don't think they're going to buy it if I said 'Well, we time traveled to the 18th century and Jula decided to stay behind'. Yeah, real smooth..."

"Alright, you two, stop arguing." Lady Tavington said sternly, shifting Braden from one hip to another.

"Sorry..." Jae mumbled.

Col. Tavington nodded, an expressionless look on his face as he managed with surprising success to mask his current feelings.

"Well, make sure your things are gathered, you have about one more minute before the portal opens and then we have to leave you two here alone."

Jae nodded, and then suddenly opened her bag and began rummaging through it until she found her history book.

"Here." she said, handing it to Col. Tavington. "Keep this."

"Are you sure?" asked the colonel hesitantly.

"I can always find a new one, and besides, you still need it to finish what you have to do, or our future will be wrecked."

Nodding slowly and dropping his emotionless mask, Col. Tavington wrapped his arms around Jae in a nearly crushing embrace.

"Be careful, dear one. I love you." he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

Jae's eyes began to brim with tears.

"I love you too, Dad.."

"William, it's time.."

Reluctantly, Col. Tavington pulled away from Jae and nodded to his wife, following her and Braden out of the room, casting a final glance at the Barrington sisters before the room began to swirl around them as the 18th century melted away, giving rise to a new future.

**Fin**

_**A big thanks to Vickie, Mona Lisa23, and any others I may have not mentioned. Your reviews and thoughts on ideas have been an essential part of me completing this! Thanks!**_

_**-SteeleRanger**_


End file.
